


Before I Wake

by Anorlost



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hutts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorlost/pseuds/Anorlost
Summary: During a mission gone wrong Kylo Ren and General Hux are captured by bounty hunters and sold to a vengeful Hutt.  Forging an uneasy alliance with his General, Kylo figures it's best he works with Hux if he wants to escape... and to keep Hux from killing him should the opportunity present itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Kylux Big Bang project! I had to put wips on hold to finish, but I made it! My partner is the amazingly talented Kylo-Of-Sorrows. You can find them as sorrowful_kylo on twitter or tsukhood on instagram. Please check out all of the incredible art! 
> 
> I hope people like it. I have a sillier fic based on this premise, but I wanted to try my hand at some classic kylux. I was also taken with a fic written by a writer named Marc who seems to have disappeared. If anyone can drop a link to their new account or fics I'll add it up here! ((Here is the link. Mind the tags!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520968?view_adult=true ))

Kylo didn’t know how exactly it happened.  He had been trekking through the woods of a forest planet, with an unwilling Hux by his side.  When he recalled it, his thoughts before the incident happened were so perfectly clear. He had been thinking about how annoyed he was with Hux, who panted heavily and sweat profusely despite only having a small bundle of clothes and dried rations in his pack.  His face was pink from the humidity and the effort of moving up the hill. If it weren’t for the fact that Hux would have promptly ordered the fleet to jump into hyperspace and leave Kylo marooned if left to his own devices, Kylo would have left him in the comfort of his Star Destroyer.

 

Unfortunately, Hux couldn’t be trusted to be left out of the range of Kylo’s ability to sense and strangle him, which meant the General was forced to accompany him on missions.  So every time Kylo had to lead an attack or received a tip that a rediscovered temple might be able to grant him more power, it meant he would have to drag the sour-faced General down to the surface of the planet with him.  Strangely, not one trek seemed to make Hux any stronger. Every time they encountered an obstacle he would huff and puff, grunt and groan until they stopped and he could sit down to rest and indulge in his water ration.

 

That was where Kylo had been and what he had been thinking.  He had been annoyed as he made his way towards the temple when suddenly Hux’s feelings became quieter.  The General was good at hiding the specifics of his thoughts, but the overarching emotions of anger, pride and jealousy were always present.  Then they dimmed, slowly, before disappearing completely. Kylo stopped and turned, looking him over as suddenly he couldn’t sense anything. He knew Hux was there, he was staring straight at him.  He could see the General’s flushed face, smell his sweat, hear his panting, and was confident it he reached out with his hand he could shove Hux back a few feet. But he couldn’t feel him. It was like looking at a colourful hologram.

 

“What?” demanded Hux, who would have had to have been an idiot not to catch him staring.

 

Kylo ignored him.  Perhaps it was proximity to the temple that was doing it.  He took a few steps back down the trail as Hux watched with exasperation.  He waved his hands irately before snapping, “I know you can hear me talking to you!”

“Shut up!” ordered Kylo, holding a hand up to silence him.  He stopped and waited for his power to come back, but it didn’t.  Looking about he tried to find what was blocking him. It was like being half blindfolded though.  His physical senses were all perfectly functional, but they were far too limited. Instead of knowing every living thing in a vast radius, he was suddenly reliant on what was in his line of sight.  What did he have to do? Go to the temple to get his powers back? Get away from it? Which was the better option?

 

“Fine, fine…” muttered Hux, putting his hands on his hips, one of them just a little too close to his blaster for Kylo’s comfort.

 

“Give that to me,” said Kylo, holding out his hand.

 

Hux stared at him in confusion and disbelief.  Kylo closed the distance between them, demanding, “Give it to me!”

 

Not giving Hux any time to act, Kylo snatched the blaster from his holster.  He pointed it at Hux who looked at him with nothing but annoyance. Why? With a blaster in his face…  Hux sighed and groaned slightly, “What exactly are you doing?”

 

“Excellent question, Red.”

 

Kylo whirled around.  He saw a figure approaching through the foliage.  He pulled at the trigger but it wasn’t firing. Hux saw the figure and grabbed at Kylo’s arm, “It’s coded, it won’t work for you.”

 

Knocking him back, Kylo drew his saber.  He might not have his powers, but he could still wield his blade.  Hux took his back off of his shoulder and rummaged through it. Kylo prayed it wasn’t for another weapon to shoot him with while he dealt with assailants.  It would be all too easy for Hux to blame his death on an ambush.

 

“Feeling a little sick, are we?  A bit anxious?” inquired the man.  Kylo had never seen him before, or anyone like him.  He had a humanoid body, two arms, two legs and a head.  Something about him was amphibious though, with a face and eyes that were far too round.  He looked slimy, both physically and by his mannerisms.

 

“Kylo, you can’t use my blaster, give it back,” pleaded Hux, who was clutching a small sonic blade.  His stance was defensive, keeping the knife close to himself. He held one hand out, hoping to receive his weapon, but Kylo would be a fool to give it to him.

 

“Why don’t you just take a load off Red… oh, oh this is too good,” said the strange, green-tinged man.  His dismissiveness gave way to amusement as he beamed at Hux, “General Hux. Didn’t think I’d bag two of the most infamous men in the galaxy in one trip.”

 

So he was a bounty hunter.  Instantly Kylo realized what must have happened.  One of his informants, one who scouted out places with ties to the force must have sold his location.  And this man, whoever and whatever he was, must have done something to dampen his powers. Still, it was just one man.  Kylo could beat one man, especially when he was armed. He would kill this man and then his powers would return.

 

That was when a stun blast hit him squarely in the back.  For several moments all he could think of was the pain shooting through his body.  There was something physical latched onto him, sending pulse after pulse of burning electricity through his body.  He clawed at his back, trying to reach it and rip it off of him. The prongs had dug into his back shooting more pain through him.  At some point he must have tossed the saber and the blaster aside. He heard a few telltale blasts before Hux’s shrill squeak told Kylo something had hit him too.

 

In the midst of the pain and panic he glanced in Hux’s direction.  He was holding the blaster, teeth gritted as one of the bullets latched onto his arm and sent a crackle of blue lightning through the air around it.  Hux was letting out a constant stream of whimpers, but stayed on his feet, firing into the forest behind them before a flurry of bullets finally knocked him over with a sharp shriek.

 

“Don’t kill him!  He’s worth more alive!” the amphibious man roared.  “Get some suppressants on that one. Grak, make sure he’s still breathing.  If you pfasking knuckleheads screwed us out of the bounty of the century…”

 

Kylo felt himself being manhandled, his arms wrenched behind him and shackled together.  The same was done with his legs, leaving him enough room to shuffle them about half a step apart.  Only then was the bullet removed from his back. There was a clicking sound and the prongs retracted.  He panted, his senses slowly returning to him with the constant pain now gone. More and more people came spilling out of the woods.  Twi’leks, Devronians, Dressellians, a Besalisk, even a Zabrak. There was a Gamorian attending Hux, plucking the bullets from his prone body.

A sudden panic surged through Kylo.  Was Hux dead? Was he next? The amphibious man leaned over Hux, looking on with concern for his potential bounty as the last bullets were removed.  Kylo could hear Hux’s soft, puppy-whines and saw a total of seven bullets discarded beside him. The bounty hunter patted the side of Hux’s face, a gross parody of care as he tried to assure himself “There, there, you’re alright, just a little scuffed up.  A little bacta and you can be bought at full price. He’ll be good as new?

”

The Gamorian grunted something Kylo couldn’t understand.  Normally he could pry through thoughts, but it was impossible now.  If any of the beings slipped into their own tongues there would be no way for him to understand what was being said.  The amphibious man smiled down at Hux and mockingly cooed, “Hear that? One or two more and your little guts would have been fried.”

 

Then man suddenly jerked back, barking out a laugh, “See that!?  He’s shocked half to death and the little shit still tries to bite me!  Get a gag on him, something pretty. I’ve heard this one likes to preen.”

 

There was a low laugh and Kylo heard more alien languages buzzing.  He felt sick, like his eyes had been gouged out or his ears stopped up.  The sense he relied on most was gone and he had no idea what was happening.  He was so disoriented. The last thing he remembered coherently was being annoyed at Hux.  It was like he was suddenly deaf and blind all at once and his mind refused to wrap itself around the sudden loss.

 

Gathering some of his presence of mind as the man strode over, Kylo tugged at his restraints.  They didn’t budge. He kicked his legs apart, trying to snap the chain between them to no avail.  All he succeeded in doing was wriggling around and pounding his legs against the ground like a child throwing a tantrum.  An animalistic snarl left him as frustration and fear consumed him.

 

“Calm down.  Your little friend took six more than you did and he’s not fussing,” ordered the man.

 

“What are you!?” demanded Kylo.

 

“Zibbit’s the name,” replied the man.

 

“I asked _what_ are you!?” Kylo snapped, trying to get on his back to look up at the man.

 

“Jexer, get the Supreme Brat onto the ship,” said Zibbit, “Make sure he’s tied down good and tight.  If he makes too much noise, see if you can find a matching gag. These two might sell as a nice pair.”

 

Kylo wanted to swear, he wanted to make threats, but all he could get to come out of his mouth were useless snarls and shouts.  He could hear laughing, all these strange creatures laughing at his expense. The big Besalisk approached and Kylo felt himself being hauled up by four massive hands.  The creature grinned down at him as Kylo’s legs continued to kick uselessly, hoping to at least hit his captor in the shin. He couldn’t believe he had gone down so easily.  They’d had more trouble with _Hux_ , who was known for being a useless, shrieking idiot.

 

“Move,” said Jexer, lowering Kylo enough to get his feet on the ground.  Kylo kicked and made contact, but the chain was too short to get any real momentum.  The Besalisk gave him a shake and insisted, “ _Move_.”

 

Another groan distracted him and Kylo looked over at Hux, his head lolled to the side.  He seemed drunk with the way his limp, ragdoll limbs were moved into place to be bound. Kylo felt horror blossom in the pit of his stomach and couldn’t look away as he witnessed a fate that might soon become his own.  Hux was quickly patted down for weapons, the Zabrak and a Twi’lek carelessly tossing away everything they found in his belt and pockets. The Zabrak produced a muzzle and clipped the straps into place, smoothing Hux’s hair over it and looking at her Twi’lek partner, who nodded in approval.

 

Suddenly he was shoved, and unable to put his arms out in front of himself Kylo fell face first into the dirt.  The Besalisk hauled him up again, “When I tell you to move, you move!”

 

Kylo growled his disapproval, but couldn’t do anything more than that.  His saber had been his only weapon - damn Hux for coding his damned blaster - and with his limbs tied he couldn’t use any of the techniques he had learned to fight someone off physically.  All he could do was shuffle forwards and try to ignore the sniggering around him.

 

“Where do you want him?” asked Jexer.

 

“There’s a nice, comfy place in the hold,” said Zibbit.

 

“I think we should keep this one with Grak,” said the Zabrak, carrying Hux under his arms while her Twi’lek companion took his legs.  “He doesn’t look so good.”

 

“That’s fine, just keep him alive,” ordered Zibbit.

 

They were going to be separated?  Kylo didn’t want that. Even if he only had Hux around, that was at least someone he could scheme with to get out of here.  All alone… he didn’t want to be alone with the sudden emptiness of the world around him. He barked out, “Hux!”

 

“He’s fine,” said Zibbit irately.

 

Seized by a fit of fear and rage, Kylo found himself screaming over and over, “Hux!  Wake up! Hux! Hux!”

 

“If he doesn’t shut up, feel free to slap him around, but no permanent damage,” ordered Zibbet.

Kylo couldn’t feel if that pleased the Besalisk or not, but judging from the way his four hands tightened around Kylo’s arms it was an offer he would avail himself of.  Thinking quickly, Kylo called, “Let me stay with him! He’s hurt!”

 

“You’ll have your boyfriend back as soon as he’s patched up,” promised Zibbit.

 

Kylo felt a dull thud against the back of his head, the pain settling near his eyes as he was shaken again.  “Last warning. Move.”

 

All Kylo could do was shuffle forward over the uneven ground and into the woods.  He looked over his shoulder one last time at the trail and all of their discarded bags and weapons.  This wasn’t good and the situation was worsening by the second. No weapons, no coms, and no access to the Force.


	2. Chapter 2

There was nothing to do in the hold, which was neither nice nor comfy.  All Kylo could do was occasionally tug at the restraints that had been tied to some sort of pipe behind him.  It was cold, sending a chill up his back and slowly caused him to shiver. All he could hear was the hum of an engine around him and the occasional whirr of a liquid being pumped through the pipe behind him.  It was mostly dark, save for a few flickering lights. He moved his legs around, trying to feel if there was anything nearby. Finding nothing, he closed his eyes. 

 

He knew there had to be at least twenty people on the ship, but he couldn’t sense them.  There was no buzz of emotion or stray thoughts filling his head like a comforting white noise.  It was all gone. He opened his eyes, making sure he could see and more of his senses hadn’t abandoned him.  His powers were truly gone. 

 

Openness towards his emotions was never something Kylo struggled with, and he felt no shame in the frightened tears that fell down his face in the darkness.  The feeling wasn’t a helpful one, but once he’d purged it from his mind he might be able to focus, might be able to think. For now, he let himself indulge in the despair of being captured, incapacitated and hauled off to an uncertain fate.  He let himself feel his fill of self-pity and anger. He just needed to feel it all to the fullest so it could be processed and leave his distraught mind. 

 

What could he do?  He’d screamed, he’d cried, he’d struggled against his bonds.  There was nothing he could do without a weapon. As his fit wound itself down, fatigue finally taking over, Kylo heard footsteps.  They were heavy. His heart leapt into his throat as he realized his predicament. Anyone could walk in and do anything to him in this state.  He waited, wondering where the door was and if someone would open it just to walk in and throttle him. To his surprise and relief, the steps faded.  Whoever it was passed by without a second though. 

 

Hearing a door open, Kylo gasped.  Once he realized it wasn’t the door to his cell he felt a little relief, but it had sounded so close.  Kylo could hear footsteps and knew whoever it was had to be close. Arching his brow, he could hear a low hum, as if someone was making up a melody on the spot.  He heard a cloth rustle and the humming continue a while. As he adjusted to it, Kylo heard other, softer noises. Someone was whimpering and whispering softly in a hushed tone.  Whoever was humming was obviously ignoring him. 

 

Slowly the pleas grew louder and Kylo could clearly make out Hux’s voice, “Where am I?  Where…where?” 

 

The humming broke off, shushing Hux gently. 

 

Kylo’s first instinct was to call out, but he stopped himself.  He was afraid, but he convinced himself that this was part of a plan.  The guard might be nice. He might try to console Hux and give up some information.  It had nothing to do with his current defenselessness at all… 

 

“Cold…” Hux complained, because of course Hux was complaining.    

 

“Got you a nice, warm blanket and a soft pillow.”  Kylo recognized the voice of the Besalisk, Jexer who had shoved him down into his cell and tied him up.  He was speaking in a bemused way to Hux, the way someone might with a child or cherished pet. “But we’ve got to get your clothes off.” 

 

Kylo stiffened again.  Take his clothes off? Were they going to strip both of them?  Stars…was he about to hear Hux being… 

 

“No…” Hux protested weakly, and Kylo could hear the snaps on the front of his tunic being undone and the unbuckling of a belt.  The sound sent chills down his spine, and coupled with Hux’s meek protests they brought all new horrors to the forefront of his mind. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’ve got a nice clean set right here.  But you had so many teeny-weeny weapons, we have to make sure you don’t have any more,” cooed Jexer. 

 

Hux was clearly distressed by being stripped, but Jexer kept on shushing him and humming softly.  They sounded so close, like they were right beside him. That was when Kylo glimpsed a small chink in the wall beside him.  He might not have noticed if he hadn’t seen the soft glow of a light. Hux’s cell must have been right next to his. Trying to pull away from the pipe had been useless, but if he shimmied along it then he might at least be able to move closer. 

 

Slowly, Kylo inched his way across until his shoulder was next to the chink in the wall.  Moving back, he was able to duck down enough to see through to the other side. The position was painful, but he could see into the next room.  It was just as dark as his own, and he looked through in time for Hux to let out a particularly distressed groan as the sound of a zipper being undone filled the room like a sudden boom. 

 

“Shh…got your new clothes right here.  I’m not into humans anyways. Too skinny,” assured the Besalisk.  Kylo listened and heard more clothes rustling, the sound of skin accidentally brushing over skin.  After a few minutes of pathetic, protesting whines, the Jexer announced, “There, all dressed. You know, I’ve seen those First Order holos.  I think I like you better when you’re all pliant and dazed.” 

 

_ And quiet _ , Kylo thought to himself.  Though the quiet worried him.  If there was one thing General Hux wasn’t, it was quiet.  If he was barely getting a few words out than those stun bullets must have done a number on him.  Kylo recalled one and could barely imagine what seven must have felt like. In any case, it had been painful enough that despite being treated, Hux was still in bad shape. 

 

“All tucked in,” said Jexer. 

 

“No…” protested Hux, “It…back…n-need it…” 

 

“Can’t do that.  They’ve gotta be burned, boss’ orders,” replied Jexer. 

 

The gasp Hux let out at that statement was absolutely heart-wrenching. 

 

He pleaded, groaning out a stream of ‘no’s as the door to his cell was shut.  To Kylo’s surprise, Hux didn’t cry after that. He heard the occasional groan, but nothing more.  Kylo braced himself for his turn, for someone to come into his cell and forcibly strip him, but once again his cell was passed by.  They must have figured Kylo didn’t have extra weapons like Hux had, but that didn’t mean that they might not search him the same way.  At any second someone might be ordered to come for him and he needed to be prepared for that. 

 

“Hux,” Kylo whispered, “Can you hear me?” 

 

There was no reply.  For all Kylo knew he was passed out.  He couldn’t sense if Hux was awake or what he might be feeling.  He kicked his foot against the wall, trying to wake him, “Come on Hux, talk to me.” 

 

“Hurts…” Hux moaned out. 

 

That was probably all Kylo would be able to get out of him while he was resting.  Seven…seven of those things must have been hell. Kylo supposed he was lucky they’d only decided to shoot him once.  How long would it take to recover? Zibbet had said Hux’s insides had almost been cooked, so it wasn’t going to be a few minutes. 

 

Still, he needed stimulation, something to talk to or just to listen to.  The silence and emptiness of everything around him was driving him insane.  Where were they going? Who were they taking them to? Zibbet said they were being sold, but to who?  As a bounty hunter he’d want the highest bid, but if he made enemies of The First Order or the remnants of the New Republic, that would make living difficult.  Knowing what he did about crooks from…from what someone once told him, they’d probably sell to someone else. Someone with enough money and power to keep themselves safe from either side until one side offered enough to buy one or both of them. 

 

Kylo’s thoughts raced through his head.  What could be done? Could anything be done or would they just have to wait?  The First Order had military power, but they were small. Most of their funding came from Snoke and resource stripping operations on small planets.  The New Republic had lost its five capital planets, but there were more. They might not have had their full strength, but they had more wealth than the First Order.  And there was also the Resistance… 

 

…as if his mother would come for him now if she found out.  She might not hate him, but she’d never want him back. 

 

“…ylo…?” asked Hux weakly. 

 

“I’m here,” said Kylo, a bit more eagerly than he meant to. 

 

He heard a sliding sound, like Hux was dragging himself across the floor.  He probably was, but that meant that Hux might have his arms and legs free.  Hux settled reasonably close to the little crack in the wall. Kylo leaned over but couldn’t see him at all.  He tried again, “Did they tie you up.” 

 

“Mhmm,” Hux groaned in the affirmative, “You?” 

 

“Still tied,” said Kylo. 

 

“Why cnt you do smthng,” Hux slurred out. 

 

“That creature, the one we saw before they shot us, I think he’s doing something.  I can’t use my powers,” said Kylo. There was no sense in hiding that fact. He waited for Hux’s usual scoffing, but it never came.  The General must have been too hurt to be snide. 

 

He didn’t want to stop talking though.  There was nothing he could do and he desperately needed to fill the void.  Unable to think of anything else, Kylo asked, “Are you okay?” 

 

Hearing no response, Kylo asked again, “Hux, are you okay?” 

 

“’m so hot…” said Hux quietly. 

 

Kylo heard Hux slump against the steel wall. It occurred to him that Hux had probably been drawn there by the coolness of the pipes and metal rather than his voice.  If he’d had the force Kylo would have been able to pick up on that desire. Instead he had to make guesses based on what he heard. He asked, “Did they tell you anything about where we’re going?” 

 

“M-mn,” Hux grunted, this time in the negative. 

 

This time Kylo slumped back.  He couldn’t see Hux anyhow. He pulled against his restraints again and tried to shimmy to the other side.  Maybe there was a weak point and he could break himself off of the pipe. He might not be able to leave the room, but he’d be able to jump someone when the doors open.  If he could just get the cuffs off he could free his legs. He needed to get to Zibbet and get his powers back. 

 

He tugged at each point along the pipe, but found nowhere weak enough to break through.  He kicked his legs again, but the short chain held fast. He was right back where he started, alone, feeling blind and deaf in the dark. 

 

Helplessness was a new feeling.  Even when he’d been attacked or betrayed he’d had the means to protect himself.  Now anyone could walk in and kill him. Shoot him, stab him, even snap his neck and there would be nothing Kylo could do to stop it.  Hearing Hux being stripped and redressed was enough to bring that reality to the forefront of his mind. He wasn’t like Hux. He wasn’t some force-blind nobody with jumped up ambitions who felt he could order everyone around because of a stripe on his arm.  Kylo had power, real power, but now it was gone. He didn’t want it to be gone. There was nothing more he wanted than to be united with the force again. 

 

“Hurts…please…hurts…” begged Hux. 

 

He didn’t like Hux, but his pain might be enough to get someone down to the cells.  Maybe someone would let a little information slip. Kylo hissed as he re-angled himself to kick the pipe and shouted, “Help!  My friend is hurt! Someone help him!” 

 

Nobody came right away, but after enough kicking and screaming a set of light, quick steps came, followed by heavier ones.  A female voice growled out, “Ugh, will you shut up!?” 

 

“My friend is hurt.  You don’t want him dead, do you?” demanded Kylo. 

 

His comment was ignored and he heard Hux’s cell door open again.  The woman, the Twi’lek? She didn’t sound exactly like the Zabrak.  In any case, she entered Hux’s cell with quick steps, followed by the heavier ones.  She sighed and looked down, “You gave him everything we had?” 

There were grunts, probably the Gamorean’s language.  The Twi’lek replied, “Not much else we can do for him then.  Any more pain medicine and we’ll make him sicker. Damn…if he dies the captain will be pissed.” 

 

The Gamorean grunted and the Twi’lek translated, “We’ve got to keep you warm.  Keep the blanket on.” 

 

“It makes him feel hot,” said Kylo. 

 

There was a shuffling and more hushed voices.  Kylo tried to understand him before the Twi’lek announced, “We’ll get him some ice to bring his fever down.  Be grateful we want him alive.” 

 

“Fever?” asked Kylo. 

 

“Yes, fever,” said the Twi’lek, “It won’t kill him if we can bring it down…ugh, whose clothes did they dress him in?  Are these Jexers? He’s practically swimming in them.” 

 

The Gamorean grunted something and the Twi’lek snorted.  From the sounds of the footsteps, the Twi’lek was the one who left to get ice, which was the opposite of what Kylo wanted.  He couldn’t understand the Gamorean at all. He heard the occasional grunt, both from the creature and from Hux, but any effort to get information from him was useless.  In time, the Twi’lek came back and Kylo assumed Hux got his ice. 

 

“Where are you taking us?” Kylo asked. 

 

“Nal Hutta.  We found a nice new home for both of you,” replied the Twi’lek.  She let out a huff of bemused laughter and Kylo knew she was taunting them, “He agreed to take both of you, so you get to stay with your boyfriend a little longer” 

 

Nal Hutta meant Hutts.  Kylo knew all about the planet.  It used to be quite vibrant, with forests and oceans, but then the Hutts came and took over everything.  The planet was stripped of its resources, becoming a foul mess of factories with pleasure palaces interspersed in the desolate swamps.  Worst of all, it was deep in Hutt Space, where the New Republic had barely negotiated with and the First Order had only ventured in business dealings.  Kylo wracked his brain for a Hutt both rich and insane enough to want to buy the First Order’s Supreme Leader and its most active General. 

 

“Hutts?” asked Hux, his voice barely a squeak. 

 

“Don’t worry and sleep off that fever.  You’ll want to be healthy to survive the atmosphere.  If you’re lucky your master will let you live indoors, but you never know,” assured the Twi’lek.  She knocked on the wall, causing Kylo to start, “And no more screaming from you. If you start blubbering again we’ll get you both matching gags.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @sorrowful_kylo did art for this scene which I am trying to embed. In the meantime, please check it out here on Twitter! https://twitter.com/sorrowful_kylo/status/1074324794647166976 
> 
> You can also find it here on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/Brivol3hhqP/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1qqf6zq3i0lkn

The pipe began to dig into Kylo’s back and there wasn’t much he could do about it.  He could lean forward and take the pressure off for a while before his muscles started to cramp up.  Hux hadn’t said much of anything, but Kylo occasionally heard him groan and toss. His voice was the only thing breaking up the monotony of the humming ship.  It was also the only thing Kylo had for company, now denied of the constant buzz of thoughts. Without anything else distracting him, he fixated on Hux, and even imagined he could hear his breathing.

 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed.  There was no time piece, and Kylo wasn’t sure there was even a point to trying to figure out a way to track time.  He would arrive at Nal Hatta when he arrived. In his mind, he ran through what he assumed would happen. His arms would have to be unhooked from their position.  That would be his first chance to escape, get the cuffs off and kill Zibbit. If he couldn’t out-muscle whoever came to get him, at some point he would change hands.  That would be his second chance.

 

“Kylo?”

 

That was Hux, awake at last.  Kylo shimmied back towards the chink in the wall.  He called out quietly, “Here.”

 

He could hear the drag of Hux sliding across the floor.  The General said he was bound, so he was probably crawling on his belly, army style like he must have done so many times before at his academy.  What Kylo hadn’t expected was to see Hux’s fingers, two of them, wriggling through the crack.

 

“They tied your hands in front of you,” observed Kylo.

 

“They did,” confirmed Hux.

 

“How’s your fever?” asked Kylo, immediately imagining that Hux might be able to snatch a weapon from his captors.  This was quickly tempered as he recalled that Hux had been horribly injured and probably couldn’t fight off a week-old kitten in his current condition.

 

“Bad,” replied Hux curtly, “There’s heat, then chills and aches.  I can’t focus.”

 

Considering his words, it sounded like Hux was going to be useless in any escape attempt, which was why the bounty hunters had been careless in tying him up.  Hux continued, as if giving a status update, “Everything inside feels burned. If I have a fever, there might be an infection…”

 

That was it then.  Hux couldn’t be expected to help at all.  He sounded far too weak. Kylo recalled how one stun bullet had felt and tried to multiply it by seven.  He didn’t know exactly where Hux had been hit, but if several of them had hit him in the torso and abdomen he would have been severely injured.  Kylo found himself hoping Hux was just insanely overheated and some internal injury wasn’t infected.

 

“Ren?” asked Hux, his fingers wiggling again.  “Are you there?”

 

“I’m here,” affirmed Kylo.  He leaned in and found he could just reach Hux’s fingers with his cheek, and it was even easier to nuzzle his fingertips.  The feel of Hux’s finger against his face was alien, and sent a different sort of chill down his back, the sort he would get when his hair he’d had his back tickled after a bath.  Hux seemed to relish it, never once attempting to draw his hand away.

“I’m going to try to stand up,” Hux announced after a moment.  He added a second later, “They took my uniform.”

 

“I still have my clothes.  It sounded like they were worried you had weapons,” said Kylo.

 

“Or a tracker,” said Hux.  His voice came, serious and in a hushed tone “Please tell me you still wear your tracker.”

 

He didn’t.  It was one of the first luxuries Kylo granted himself as Supreme Leader.  No trackers. No more officers watching his every move so they could set up an ambush when they got tired of him.  He’d never thought he’d be captured though. Killed certainly, but never caught. With nothing but silence for an answer, Hux admitted quietly, “Mine’s implanted.  I don’t know if they fried it when they shot me. I would have to take it out and look at it to be certain.”

 

“Who would have access to your frequency?” asked Kylo.

 

There was a silence before Hux answered sullenly, “Phasma did…”

 

This was normally where the force would supply memories and feelings so Kylo could understand the exact nature of Hux’s words.  He’d had some sort of relationship with the Captain that went beyond professional, but couldn’t really be described as friendship.  They’d been through something together, and in the past Kylo had felt comradery between the two of them. Now that Phasma was gone though, one of many who died on the Supremacy, Hux might not have felt that sort of kinship with anyone else.

 

“Which leaves Captain Peavey,” groaned Hux.  A moment later he perked up though, “And Admiral Sloane.  Perhaps she’d come.”

 

Sloane, a name Kylo had heard before but hadn’t given much thought to.  Snoke had always kept her busy, and it was the first time he had heard Hux mention her.  He asked, “She likes you?”

 

“Not really.  We…had a falling out.  I don’t like her, but I don’t hate her.  I don’t think she hates me either, and I suppose that counts for something,” said Hux quietly.  He reported, “I’m standing up now.”

 

“Do you want a medal or something?” scoffed Kylo.

 

He could hear Hux huff indignantly and was glad to hear something familiar, even if it was just Hux’s usual condescension.  It also felt strangely good to know that he wasn’t alone in this. For what it was worth, he had Hux around. Even if he was useless, just having someone to make noise and affirm he still existed was enough.

 

Hux’s presence also brought a bit more security.  If his tracker was still functional, someone would come for them immediately.  It wouldn’t take long for someone to discover that they’d left the planet’s surface.  Entering Hutt territory might prove a problem through official channels, but surely a small team could slip by and rescue them.  On top of that, it gave Kylo a reason to invade Hutt Space and take this corner of the galaxy for himself. Trying to buy the Supreme Leader of the First Order as a slave had to be considered an act of war.

 

“Do you think we can bribe them?  If it’s credits they’re after, we have them,” suggested Hux.

 

“Sure, just let me get my wallet and see how much I have on me,” said Kylo.  He sighed to himself, “I know their type. If they don’t see the credits up front they’ll expect they’re being double-crossed and they won’t make a deal.”

 

Hux let out another irritated little huff and Kylo heard him take some shaky steps, his cuffed arms clanging across the wall as he tried to support himself.  Kylo could also clearly make out the drag of a chain on the floor. His ankles must have been tied as well. After a minute or so Hux returned and pressed his fingers through the crack, “I’m wearing something strange.  There’s holes in the sides.”

 

If he really was wearing something made for a Besalisk, those were probably sleeves for two extra arms that Hux didn’t have.  He must have looked funny in them, which might have been the idea. The Bounty Hunters had been rough with him, but much gentler with Hux.  Part of it was likely because Hux was injured and being too rough could result in a lost bounty, but Kylo suspected part of it was due to Hux being all talk with very little to back it up when he was all alone.  Without his army he was little more than a yapping, injured mutt.

 

“What’s on your side?” Hux asked, insisting on carrying on their conversation, “There’s a coolant pipe, but that’s all.  Nothing loose on the floor.”

 

Nothing…  Kylo leaned over and asked Hux’s fingers, “You can’t seriously be thinking of trying to fight them.”

 

“Aren’t you?” Hux asked, “When they come for us, that’s our best chance.”

 

He was right, but Hux was barely capable of moving, let alone attacking someone and taking their weapon from them.  If Kylo recalled correctly, Hux had been muzzled as well, so he couldn’t even bite. The worst he could do is shoulder check someone, and that would hardly get him anywhere.

 

“My hands are in front of me.  I could act sluggish and then grab something,” said Hux.

 

“You have a fever and you’re not thinking straight,” Kylo reminded him.

 

“Do you have a better idea?” asked Hux.

 

He didn’t, but he would never admit it to Hux of all people.  Of the two of them he was physically in a better position to fight back, but he was also the least able to physically fight between his paper-pushing lifestyle and injuries.  If only their positions had been reversed, Kylo was sure he could take the ship for himself and get his revenge.

 

He supposed they would both just have to give it their best.  Kylo planned to try to ram the hell out of whoever freed his arms.  If Hux made a commotion next door that could distract whoever came into being complacent enough to be caught between Kylo and a durasteel wall.  Then he’d just have to get his hands free and…

 

How was he supposed to get his hands free?

 

Kylo slumped back against the pipe and hissed in discomfort.  He hadn’t thought of that. How was he supposed to get his hands loose?  He couldn’t just run around the ship ramming into people. If…if Hux got the blaster though…

 

Hux would shoot him point blank, no questions asked.  Then he’d return home and tearfully recount the harrowing tale of how he couldn’t manage to save the Supreme Leader from those treacherous pirates…

 

“I’ll protect you,” offered Kylo.  “You’re sick, you’re hurt, you can’t take them all out on your own, you know that right?”

 

“Hold on.  I feel hot.  I’m going to lie by the pipe,” said Hux, pulling away from the wall.

 

Kylo saw his fingers slip away again and had to fight the urge to order Hux to stay.  Even if Hux would stab him in the back, he didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. No, he couldn’t be weak.  Not now. He’d need all his strength to get himself out of this mess. He watched Hux’s delicate fingers withdraw themselves and wondered how Hux would have reacted if he could have reached out and held his fingers.  He’d probably scoff…

 

Still, he had more important things to worry about.  If Hux got a blaster there was a chance that the General would shoot him.  He just had to hope Hux was too far gone in his fever to contemplate treason, or that he’d realized he stood a better chance of success if they worked together.

 

“So you’ll get a blaster somehow, and then what?” asked Kylo.

 

“I don’t know, I’m trying to think…” said Hux, who sounded groggy.  If only Kylo had the Force he would have known exactly what Hux’s condition was from the flow of energy around him.  In any case, it sounded like his plan wasn’t good at all, and came down mostly to wishful thinking and fever-induced optimism.

 

Suddenly, Kylo felt a jolt as they exited hyperspace.  They must have been close. In a matter of minutes the craft would land and then they would be brought out of the ship.  Kylo just hoped that he’d get to keep his clothes, at least for a while. Just hearing Hux being stripped and redressed had been awful.  Strangely, Hux hadn’t said a word about it except to comment on the novelty of the shirt. In fact, he seemed to be more upset about his uniform than any kind of humiliation he might have felt.

 

Kylo tried to imagine himself in that situation, his body too weak to move while someone degraded him like that.  He didn’t want that. It was one of the worst things he could imagine. He found it hard to believe Hux would just take it on the chin if he was feeling well.

 

“We’re landing soon,” Kylo said, since Hux hadn’t spoken in a while.  When he didn’t respond, Kylo prompted, “Hux?”

 

“I heard you, sorry…everything just feels so hot,” said Hux apologetically.

 

Sorry?  Hux just said sorry!?  He must not be feeling well at all…

 

There was another jolt as the ship stopped moving.  There was a rocking motion as it settled down on the ground and Kylo knew that this was it.  It would be his best chance to get out. If Hux got a blaster and helped him get free, they could take the ship for themselves and get away.  It was the outcome Kylo wanted, but he didn’t want to be too hopeful, in case the disappointment was more crushing than his current state of mind.

 

He heard Jexer’s heavy footfalls come down the stairs and pass by his room.  Kylo had thought the Besalisk would come for him since he might have been the only one capable of lifting him if needs be.  He could hear Hux’s cell door creaking open. It seemed Jexer had developed some fondness for Hux. He spoke gently, “There’s our unexpected pet.  Can you move?”

 

Kylo couldn’t hear Hux react, but he didn’t give a verbal response.  What was he doing? Pretending to sleep? Acting docile? Glaring in disdain?

 

“That’s alright, I’ll move you,” said the Besalisk.

 

Jexer approached, getting closer to the back of the room where Hux had been trying to keep cool.  There was the sound of a slight scuffle, Hux grunting and gasping as Jexer ordered, “No squirming.  If you’re a good pet the Hutts will be kinder with you.”

 

Pet?  What could that mean?  Kylo’s mind went to tales told to him about a certain rescue from a Hutt.  They loved their exotic, pretty slaves and kept them on display as a show of wealth and power.  Their preferred slaves lived luxuriously while the ones who crossed them were fed to other creatures that they kept.  It also didn’t take much to fall out of favour when the slightest infraction could land a slave in a rancor pit.

 

Kylo also wasn’t sure that they’d be kept as pretty, decorative slaves.  He never considered himself to be conventionally handsome, and supposed his best feature was muscle, which didn’t fit the image of a willowy, delicate creature in revealing clothes.  Hux didn’t exactly seem to fit the bill either. He was less bulky, and his features were finer and more symmetrical, but he was so stiff that Kylo doubted he could please anyone if he was asked to dance.  So if neither of them could be that sort of slave, why buy them? As an investment? Were they expecting to make a huge profit from a ransom or resale?

 

In any case, it sounded like Hux failed, and Kylo heard a pair of lighter steps coming to fetch him.  Probably the Twi’lek and the Zabrak. He groaned when light hit his face for the first time in hours. He heard and felt his cuffs being unhooked from the pipe and a female voice ordering him, “Up.  Welcome to your new home.”

 

Kylo felt himself being hauled upwards and braced himself to check one of the women into the wall.  He felt a stunner being pressed to his neck as he was warned, “Don’t.”

 

Gritting his teeth he began to take small steps forward as he was lead out, the chain leaving him capable of managing a walk and nothing more.  When he stepped out of his cell he could see Hux and why he hadn’t been able to grab a blaster. Firstly, Jexer didn’t have one. Secondly, Hux seemed to have shrunk.  The description of drowning in the clothes he’d been given were incredibly apt. His shoulders especially seemed too narrow. Jexer carried him like a child, cradling him with two arms and holding his arms in place with one large hand.  Hux also looked warm, completely flushed as he tried to tug himself loose, panting and groaning against the muzzle that was still fixed to his face.

 

The Zabrak sighed, “We already sold him.  Stop getting attached.”

 

“You know he shot Gheb,” the Twi’lek reminded him.

 

Jexer shrugged and rocked Hux protectively, “Nobody _liked_ Gheb.”

 

The Zabrak grinned as she shoved Kylo towards the stairs, “Touché.”

 

“He needs water,” said Kylo, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  Part of him was disgusted that Hux hadn’t been given anything to drink after his burns.  Maybe that was what happened when a Gamorean was put in charge of medical.

 

“We poured a little through the muzzle’s bars.  Don’t worry about him,” said the Zabrak, giving Kylo another shove, “Go on, move.”

 

Kylo caught a flash of remorse in Hux’s eyes.  It was obviously sorry he couldn’t overpower their enemies.  Kylo was sorry too. Now their chances were even slimmer than before.  He was marched up a set of steps and then down another as the scent of the planet’s atmosphere invaded his senses.  It was horrible. The air was foul and heavy with the smell of industry. Kylo gagged when a particularly foul breath passed through his mouth, so thick he could taste it.

 

But where was Zibbit?  Kylo hadn’t seen him at all.  Surely if he wasn’t around then he should be getting his powers back.  Had he gone ahead? Kylo needed answers. He’d never heard of anything that could dampen his powers, nothing that wasn’t mythical at any rate.

 

It wasn’t long before the Twi’lek rushed ahead and threw open the door to a building, rushing them inside.  The air was cleaner here, obviously filtered, which Kylo was grateful for. Hux more-so, outright whimpering when they made it indoors and sounding traumatized from being outside.  Kylo looked around and saw that everything was a dirty beige colour, like an old dirty ship. He looked around but couldn’t see anything that indicated he was in the lavish palace of a Hutt.

 

He was lead through a long narrow hall and his surroundings chanced the second he made it through a second set of doors.  The first word that came to mind was ‘gaudy.’ The room was deep burgundy colour and gilded with lavish gold plating. It was a circular room with a sort of pedestal-like table in the center.  It glowed white and seemed to be intended as a display.

It didn’t take long for him to put two and two together as he was marched towards it.  Jexer gingerly set Hux down in a sitting position, only letting him go when he was confident Hux wouldn’t flop forwards onto the floor.  The Zabrak jerked her head towards it and said, “Sit.”

 

Finding a place opposite Hux, Kylo sat with his back towards the General.  He felt Hux slump against him and was glad Hux couldn’t see the apprehension on his face.  He didn’t want anyone seeing him frightened, least of all Hux. He couldn’t hide it from anyone else, seated in the middle of a hall with a literal spotlight on him.  With the light on him it was much harder to see, but he could feel as if all eyes were on him. Even three people witnessing his humiliation seemed to be too much.

 

He heard a door open and could make out two silhouettes, one large and long, the other much closer to being human.   Kylo bore his teeth and his breath became more ragged as he tried to contain his rage.

 

_“So, here is the mighty son of Solo.”_

 

Kylo’s blood boiled at the mention of his father’s name.  Was that what this was all about!? Hutts wanting revenge against a father he’d done everything to distance himself from.  Kylo growled out, “I killed Han Solo. You should be thanking me.”

 

 _“Dead men can’t pay debts,”_ the Hutt countered.

 

“We can pay,” said Hux, “Whatever he lost or owed you, we can repay it.”

 

Kylo jerked his head, only able to see the back of Hux’s head.  Hux could speak Huttese? Since when could Hux speak anything aside from Basic?

 

_“And here is the exotic Arkanisian.  Very rare since the planet was besieged.  Now mostly found on the edges of the Outer Rim…”_

 

Kylo could see the Hutt approach from behind, his interest fixated on Hux, _“With the rarest colouration too…he’s less pale than imagined.”_

 

“He required some subduing.  A long, cool bath and he’ll be pale as a desolate moon.”

 

That was Zibbit.  Kylo snarled and leapt from the table.  He had to kill him. If he killed him he might get some of his power back!  He was grabbed and shoved back into place by Jexer, who held him still as he shouted, “I’ll kill you!  I’ll kill you, you bastard!”

 

 _“He has spirit!  I should have expected as much.  Solo cost my cousin a great deal.  Slaves, pets, an entire pleasure barge, the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, and eventually his life.  There is much to be repayed,”_ said the Hutt.

 

“We can repay you,” repeated Hux.

 

“Han Solo is dead!” thundered Kylo, “What have you done to me!?”

 

 _“So if he is dead, it falls to his next of kin to pay his debts,”_ reasoned the Hutt, _“Take the Arkanisian to the baths.  Assure him that obedience will be rewarded.  Take Solo to the dorm. When he is calm he will receive his duties.”_

 

“Don’t you dare!” shouted Kylo, fighting against the Besalisk’s hold.

 

“You’re not getting a choice,” said Zibbit.

 

“What are you!?” screamed Kylo.

 

He could barely make out the amphibious man’s grin as the bounty hunter gave a huff of laughter and said, “Wouldn’t you like to know…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was definitely influenced by a fic I read a few years ago. I remember the author went by Marc, but I can't seem to find it. If anyone has a link I'll gladly put it in the notes. (( Here is a link. Mind the tags!!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520968?view_adult=true )) 
> 
> Also Non-con touching in this chapter. Please mind the tags.

Kylo was separated from Hux, but he had a feeling the two of them would be reunited.  The cell that the Hutt had the audacity to call a dorm had two cots, and a small sectioned off latrine.  It was all basic, with nothing that could be used as a weapon or to get the door open. With no windows, it was the only way out of the room.

 

At first Kylo tried throwing himself against the door to break it down.  He’d been unchained, but his cuffs had been left on. To his horror he discovered that they were in face Force suppressants.  Now whether he was near Zibbit or not, he would be cut off from his powers. He felt sick. He had tried so hard to leave Han Solo behind him and now some debtor from his father’s past life wanted his due.  He had always known his father had a seedy past, that was no secret. Han Solo had made assurances that those days were behind him. He had gone straight, completely straight to Kylo’s knowledge, and had stayed that way for a long time.

 

So why now?  If this Hutt had wanted reparations for something that happened during the war, why seek them out after thirty years had passed in such a depraved way?  This couldn’t have been the first time. Perhaps the New Republic had repeatedly denied it, and Kylo could see why. Who in their right mind would grant reparations to the family of a slaver who had colluded with the Empire?  But now there was no New Republic, and Hutt Space had largely governed itself. Now only the First Order could keep them in check, and they were still recovering from their own losses.

 

Maybe this was the first opportune time to seek revenge.  Still, Kylo knew his value came first and foremost as a hostage for ransom.  He was a living, breathing weapon, at the moment the best the First Order had.  They would need a force-user like him to keep the scavenger girl in check. They’d pay top credit to have him back and Kylo was sure that this Hutt was counting on getting his money’s worth.

 

He sat on one of the cots, lost in his own thoughts.  He became so lost that he hardly noticed the door open.  As soon as he saw it he bolted up in time for Hux to be shoved into the room.  He was dressed oddly, in a tunic and plain set of trousers. Another set of similar clothes were tossed in behind him and the door was shut.  Hux looked up at Kylo and swallowed back on nothing. There was really nothing either of them could say. They were trapped until someone else made the next move.

 

Hux began looking around and Kylo said irately, “The only way out is through the door.  I checked.”

 

That didn’t stop Hux from snooping around.  He reported, “This place is huge. They showed me the more lavish areas.  Apparently slaves that gain favour are allowed better rooms and more privileges.”

 

Kylo glared at him.  So Hux was such a sycophant that he was willing to kowtow to Hutts in exchange for a few luxuries.  Hux looked about, “It would give us a little more than what we’re working with now. I think we should focus on giving them a false sense of security.  If we can do that and find something to fashion a knife out of, we might be able to catch them off guard. If we’re going to get out of here we’ll have to play the long game.”

 

“Just shut up,” said Kylo, not wanting to listen to anyone.

 

“Ren, we need to make a plan,” said Hux.

 

“No, you need to shut up and leave me alone so I don’t throttle you,” growled the former-knight, “I have enough to think about without your squawking.”

 

“I’m the only ally you have in this place.  You’d be wise not to antagonize me,” said Hux.  He looked less flushed, more his usual pallor. The bath must have succeeded in bringing down his temperature.

 

Kylo sat back down on his cot, “I don’t need you.  I’ve never needed you and I never will. I’m not going to let you use me so you can betray me later.”

 

“You’re right, I’m not getting out by myself, and neither are you,” said Hux haughtily.

 

Kylo scoffed and lay down, turning his back to Hux.  For the first time in years he felt safe doing so. Hux had no weapon, just his scrawny arms.  Hux tried to insist, “We need to figure out how we want to play this so we can get what we need to get out.”

 

“Shut up,” said Kylo, settling against the thin pillow and closing his eyes.  He didn’t need this. He would have to preserve his energy if he wanted to make any sort of stand.

 

  ***

 

Hours passed and they were fed once.  A disposable, paperish plate was pushed through a thin slat under the door with two little mounds of food and a small cup of water.  It was probably like First Order rations; not filling, but had all the nutrients to keep an average adult healthy. Hux nibbled at his and left a little for Kylo as a sort of offering, and Kylo wasn’t above taking it if Hux wasn’t going to eat it.

 

After a while he felt grimy and was compelled to put the other set of clothes on.  It was loose, like Hux’s and assumed it made him look smaller like it did him. Kylo couldn’t recall ever thinking Hux looked small.  Certainly thinner than most, but never to the point that Kylo had considered him small. It had to be the baggy clothes creating some sort of illusion.  When Hux was in his uniform he always looked bigger than he currently did.

 

It wasn’t long before someone came to fetch them.  He was a Twi’lek male with a sharp, toothy smile. Kylo didn’t like the way his eyes raked over them, and if he didn’t have a pair of droid guards with blasters, Kylo would have slapped it off of his face.  He held out a set of cuffs, “You two are to come with me.”

 

Hux looked over the cuffs warily.  They were far too big to hold their wrists, and there was only one set.  The Twi’lek went to Hux, who must have seemed the least physically imposing, and began brushing his hair back.  Hux flinched and jerked, but to Kylo’s surprise, didn’t put up much of a fight at all. The Twi’lek cooed, “They told me you were the docile one.  Hold still and watch your hair. We don’t want this to pinch.”

 

Kylo realized what was happening when one of the cuffs snapped perfectly around Hux’s neck.  They weren’t cuffs at all, it was a joint collar. He shrank back against the wall and growled, “Don’t you fucking dare…”

 

“Ren, don’t provoke them,” warned Hux.

 

“You should listen to your little friend,” said the Twi’lek, waving the guards over.

 

The droids began charging their blasters and Kylo wondered if they would really do it.  Would they actually shoot him? The Hutt wanted to repay the debts and damages from his father and he couldn’t do that if he was dead.  How much damage would they do until it was considered too much? He could handle pain, and if they weren’t allowed to kill him, he might be able to beat them.

 

Kylo swung at the first droid, catching it by the head and swinging towards the ground to topple it over.  Pain exploded in his stomach and he was reminded of the bowcaster bolt that still scarred him. He gripped his stomach and automatically doubled over, only to be forcibly dragged up and hauled to Hux’s side.  The Twi’lek clicked his tongue, “I’d advise you both not to struggle unless you want to strangle each other.”

 

The collar clicked around his neck and pulled his hair.  Unlike Hux who had his hair neatly arranged before the collar was gently clipped around his neck, Kylo’s pinched and pulled uncomfortably at his hair and skin as it was forced on him quickly.  He hissed and looked at Hux, who glanced up with a look of uncertainty on his place. Obviously Hux’s plan was to win favor as fast as he could to obtain more privilege, but Kylo couldn’t do it.  There was no way he was going to bend his knee to these lesser beings.

 

“Follow,” said the Twi’lek, waving his hand as he began to walk, “Keep pace.  The master will be most displeased if one or both of you injured each other.”

 

Keeping pace with Hux shouldn’t have been difficult.  They were nearly the same height, but with the chain between them being relatively short, they had to stand shoulder to shoulder and walk precisely in time with each other.  In time, Hux matched him, the chains between their legs keeping their strides short.

 

They were lead back to the red room with the white table in the middle.  The Twilek directed them, as the table automatically lowered, “Sit down, back to back.”

 

“Where’s Zibbit?” asked Kylo.

 

“Now that’s none of your business,” chided the Twi’lek, “Get on the stand, both of you.”

 

“No,” said Kylo defiantly.

 

A harsh blow from a droid struck him in the back of the head as the Twi’lek sighed, “Move him then, and chain them both down.”

 

Kylo felt himself being shoved onto the table, or stand as the Twi’lek called it.  His legs were moved, held apart by about a shoulder’s width. The stand was equipped with a set of chains in a compartment that locked his ankles in place, leaving Kylo very little wiggle-room.  The Twi’lek moved around them and Kylo kept his eyes on him as they were circled. They were examined from every angle as the Twi’lek wondered out loud, “I’m just not sure what to do with your arms…behind your backs I think.”

 

As a droid approached to manhandle him again, Kylo leaned forward, dragging Hux backwards as he tried to fight with them.  There was a moment’s struggle before he was shoved back and Hux gasped for air as he was allowed to move forward. Kylo’s arms were crossed behind his back and more chains from the stand were used to mind them in place.  He seethed as he heard the Twi’lek cooing over Hux, “Let’s see, let’s see…no harm done. You’re alright. Cross your arms pet…such an obedient creature. We’ll see to it that you’re given a treat later.”

 

“And here I thought I’d seen the depths of your shame, General,” growled Kylo over his shoulders.  “Now it seems that you have none. Deferring to whoever’s in power when your own skin is on the line.”

 

“I know how to choose my battles,” said Hux quietly, “Whether my arms are crossed or not is a hill I’m disinterested in dying on.”

 

“Your cowardice is sickening,” grumbled Kylo.  He watched the Twi’lek, “Where’s Zibbit?”

 

“Not a very pretty thing are you?” observed the Twi’lek, reaching forward and tugging a lock of Kylo’s hair.  “This is alright. And you’re big, some people like that.”

 

Kylo let out a shout of disgust as the Twi’lek took his tunic by the collar and opened it, completely exposing his torso.  His captor hummed in approval, “A little oil will do nicely.”

 

“Fuck, fuck!” Kylo shouted, unable to form a coherent thought.  He pulled at his bonds wildly, trying to free himself. He was too vulnerable, anyone could touch him and do whatever they liked with him.

 

He only panicked more when the Twi’lek came round to Hux, “You’re a much more delicate thing.  Perhaps just off your shoulders…” Kylo turned, trying to see what was happening as he felt the fabric of Hux’s tunic bunching down his back.  He could see the white of Hux’s shoulders and could feel that his tunic had been pushed just above his waist. The Twi’lek sounded approving as he said, “Now without the muzzle… oh, very pretty.  And what lovely spots you have.”

 

“Freckles,” Hux corrected.

 

“Colourful, but no growths like the other one.  Best have those removed by a medical droid,” mumbled the Twi’lek.

 

Growths…his moles!?  This psycho was going to cut off his moles!?  Hux spoke calmly, “You shouldn’t. They’re rare you know.  They’re considered attractive by our kind.”

 

After a pause the Twi’lek gave a shrug and reached for a com device, “This is Fhib.  Bring oil and a facial kit.”

 

Kylo alternatingly squirmed and cursed as he waited.  With his wrists and ankles tied down he could hardly move at all.  The Twi’lek waited, brushing imaginary dirt from his robes. The droids stood sentry and somehow Hux remained still, breathing evenly as their fate seemed bleaker.  Kylo had been confident that the two of them were simply too ugly to be pleasure slaves. It seemed that this Hutt thought differently and had decided to turn the two of them into a living centerpiece of sorts.

 

The oil was brought in, and something else.  Kylo hissed and tossed his head, repeatedly head-butting Hux as he tried to escape the hand spreading a glistening oil over his chest and stomach.  He was even more aggravated when the Twi’lek kept coddling Hux, doing something to his face after he’d finished with oiling Kylo’s chest. He felt the back of Hux’s head against his briefly, indicating Hux didn’t like whatever Fhib was doing.  Their captor chided, “There, there, you were being so good, don’t go spoiling it. You have to hold very still…” Several minutes passed with some light gasping and the occasional retreat from Hux before the Twi’lek was finished. “We’ve made such a lewd looking thing out of you.  I think you’re going to be very popular.”

 

“W-with who?” asked Hux, his calm and confidence finally cracking.

 

“Our guests,” said Fhib.  “They want to meet the son of Solo his Arkanisian lover.”

 

“We’re not lovers!” Kylo snapped, and cast a curious glance over his shoulder when he heard Hux snap in unison with him.

 

Fhib shrugged, “If you say so.”  He pulled out his com device, which began to beep rapidly, “They’re ready, you can start sending them down.”

 

Kylo braced himself, expecting the ‘guests’ to arrive.  Instead, a flurry of servants entered, hastily cleaning and bringing extra stands up from the floor.  Some slaves took their places on them, posing themselves or stretching out their long limbs. Other stands were filled with food and drinks, the smell of which made Kylo’s half empty stomach growl.

 

To his surprise, a Togruta rushed right up to their table with a sort of cart and began depositing glasses beside them.  At that point any hope that they would simply be watched began to fade. With drinks at their stand, people would be encouraged to walk right up to them.  The Togruta avoided looking in their eyes as she poured out drinks into the glasses and moved around towards Kylo’s feet. To his horror she began lining them up between his legs.

 

“Stop that!” he barked.

 

“Ignore him,” Fhib called from the other side of the room, “Arrange them the way you were told and leave.”

 

“Sorry…” she muttered, and quickly resumed placing the glasses around him and filling them.

 

“Stop!  I told you to stop!” shouted Kylo, “Stop!”

 

But nobody stopped and Kylo could only keep pulling at his restraints in the hopes that by some miracle they would give way.  They weren’t giving way and nobody was listening to him shout. He couldn’t stop this. Try as hard as he might, with the force blocking cuffs in place all he could do was squirm and wait.

 

He could hear voices.  The servants and slaves had mostly been quiet and these voices were loud, boisterous and getting closer.  The first of them began to file in and a band began to play music. Despite the slaves dancing on their stands, the guests were immediately drawn to the one in the center.  Kylo breathed heavily through his nose as anxiety gripped him. Stars, they could do anything to him like this!

 

Hux’s hands were chained close to his.  He felt long, slender fingers wedge themselves between his own and give them a squeeze.  Hux whispered in a trembling voice, “B-Be strong…just stay strong.”

 

Kylo gripped his hand back, squeezing tightly as he tried to inch away from the beings that crowded beside the table.  Even if he could speak their language they were speaking together so quickly and overtop of each other that he couldn’t make anything out.  They seemed sober, for now, but that wasn’t going to last long. Kylo could watch them pointing, some laughing as they reached around their bound bodies for drinks.  As they took the glasses, a slave would rush out to replace them.

 

Kylo could hear Hux gasp behind him and felt a hand between their heads and realized someone must have been grabbing Hux’s hair.  It wasn’t long before the ends of his own hair was being touched and played with by the strangers. Kylo tried snapping his teeth, but it would only deter them for so long.

 

 _“Have a good look.  The son of Solo, the mighty Force-Wielder, bound for our pleasure,”_ called the Hutt, his voice booming over the music.  Kylo growled out wordlessly at being called that as the Hutt continued, _“Solo who owed a great debt, whose family destroyed our cousin’s pleasure barge, slaughtered his pets and took the great Jabba’s life.  He will compensate us for their crimes.”_

 

There was light applause and Hutt added, _“And we have a new addition.  A rare specimen from a conquered world who foolishly thought himself worthy of avenging it.”_

 

He drew closer and Kylo almost wished he was gagged.  He wanted to shout and make threats, but what could he do like this?  He didn’t want to submit. He didn’t want to sit there passively like Hux did and just accept each and every humiliation.  The Hutt approached and contemplated, _“I’ve yet to find a use for them.  Until then, they’re an entertaining centerpiece.”_

 

The loud, ringing laughter around them seemed to indicate agreement.  Kylo could feel Hux gasping and pressing up against his back, the lump of fabric from his tunic now pushed down to his elbows at least.  Whatever the Twi’lek had done to Hux, it was getting a lot of attention. Kylo considered what had been said about him. If he was considered less physically attractive than Hux it would spare him some of what was befalling the General, but he figured it was a matter of time until he got his share.  If these were enemies of his family then they were going to want their due.

 

A hand stroked through his hair and Kylo tried to bite it.  Snarling and growling as he did. Hux squeezed his hand, as if silently trying to signal that he should calm down.  Hux’s breathing eventually evened out and Kylo understood what he was doing. Hux wasn’t putting on a show, he was trying not to react.  When he did that, sitting still as a statue, people got bored with him and moved on. He wasn’t acting proud or haughty, just sitting still and shivering quietly against Kylo’s back, his signs of distress too small for the crowd to catch.

 

Kylo tried to copy him.  He let his breathing even out and focused on the wall opposite him.  He’d just look at the wall. Watch it and ignore the finger prodding the side of his face.  He could do this. If he sat still and ignored them, they would go away. Maybe Hux had the right idea.  If they were bad at this then their captors would try something else or just leave them in their cell. Maybe they-

 

Kylo’s thoughts were flung off the rails the second a hand cupped one of his pectorals.

He couldn’t hold still.  He wouldn’t. He thrashed, trying to pull away from it and screamed out his rage and disgust.  Try as he might, he couldn’t make the hand move. As that reality set in he screamed out in fear and Hux gripped his hand tightly.  He might have been trying to tell Kylo something out loud, but he could only hear his own shouts ringing in his ears as the hand trailed down to his belly.  There was another appendage in his hair that he tried to throw off by jerking his head from side to side.

 

This was the last thing he wanted was this.  He had feared that this was what would happen from the second he heard Hux being pulled out of his uniform.  This was his worst fear come to life and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He lost control of his breathing and all he could think of was his desire for this to stop and trying not to cry.  He couldn’t let them have that satisfaction on top of everything else.

 

Behind him, Hux was shifting, moving his neck as far to the side as the chain would allow.  It was enough that If Hux craned his neck back he could rest it on Kylo’s shoulder. He could feel Hux’s cool cheek pressed against his.  It was a comfort, but it was also blocked anyone trying to approach from the side Hux had claimed. Hux nuzzled against him and squeezed his fingers, “Hold on, j-just hold on.”

 

If someone was touching Hux, Kylo couldn’t see, but he couldn’t help but fixate on the hands on his own body.  He gritted his teeth and tucked his face against Hux’s. It was the only refuge he had and it wasn’t enough. He knew he had to stop.  Reacting to their touches and jeers was only spurring them on but he wanted to make them stop so badly.

 

He hissed as a cold liquid was poured over his hair and down his face.  From the few drops that made it into his mouth he recognized it as a sort of wine.  Hux let out a gasp and tried to stifle those high-pitched whimpers he was prone to making, though Kylo couldn’t tell why.  He didn’t have the range of motion to look behind him and check, though he couldn’t imagine it was anything good.

 

The Hutt, strangely, seemed to be the only one disinterested in them.  When Kylo had enough courage to open his eyes he could see a haze of faces around him, but never the Hutt.  He could hear a loud, bombastic laugh occasionally, but never from close up. Suddenly he felt Hux’s face being pried away from his shoulder and tried to look over at what was happening.  He could see through the corner of his eye a Devonian with both hands on either side of Hux’s head.

 

“L-Let him go,” Kylo ventured, earning another tight squeeze from Hux.

 

The Devonian moved so he would have a clear line of vision with Kylo.  He made sure that Kylo was watching him when he moved closer to his blind spot and Hux.  Kylo couldn’t see what was happening, but he heard a muffled cry from Hux as the General started struggling in earnest.

 

 _“The sooner you learn you have no power here, the better,”_ advised the Hutt, who finally made his way to the center of the room.  He had a Twi’lek pressed against his chest, encouraged to do so by tugging a chain around her neck.

Protecting Hux was now a matter of principle.  If he could protect Hux, then that was at least something.  He gasped out, “He doesn’t owe you anything, just let him go.”

 

 _“Why release such a rare creature?  Especially when he was so costly,”_ asked the Hutt.

Hux had been released by the Devonian, and leaning close to Kylo’s ear.  He mumbled out, “We just have to get through this. Don’t provoke him”

 

 _“Pretty Arkanisian… is he very dear to you?”_ asked the Hutt.

 

“No… no stop!” demanded Kylo as the Hutt slithered past him.

 

“It’s alright, focus on getting through,” Hux advised, squeezing his hands again.

 

The Hutt suddenly stopped and called out, _“What happened to his face?”_

 

Kylo could barely hear the Twi’lek from before, Fhib, call out, “Ah, that would be makeup, Lord Tarrob.  Humans from New Republic regions amuse themselves with it.”

 

 _“I know that.  Why is it all over his snout?”_ asked Tarrob.

 

“S-someone must have smudged it,” said Fhib, hazarding coming a little closer.

 

 _“I gave orders that no one was to touch their faces,”_ said Tarrob.

 

The hall grew quiet and the music ceased.  Kylo tried to glance at Hux but could only see the red of his hair.  Hux moved out of his line of sight, lifting his head from Kylo’s shoulder and looking about.  All of the guests were looking at each other anxiously. Kylo was certain everyone could hear him whisper, “I have a bad feeling about this…”

 

 _“Who touched his face!?”_ thundered Tarrob.

 

“He did!” said Hux eagerly, nodding his head at the Devonian.

 

Kylo arched his brow and turned as much as he could, astounded by Hux’s ability to throw someone under the transport so quickly.  “You’re helping him? Seriously?”

 

“I want to see where this is going,” mumbled Hux, a drop of cruelty creeping into his voice.  Hux added, “He kissed me too. Full on the mouth. Pretty sure I felt tongue. Is that a bad thing?”

 

Tarrob pointed at the Devonian and roared, _“Throw him to the Rancor!”_

 

“Ah, _very_ bad then…” mused Hux as a pair of droids made to grab the Devonian.

 

 _“As for you…”_ Tarrob growled, reaching out behind Kylo to where Hux was sitting, _“You will learn he can’t protect you here.  He is nothing.”_

 

“Noted…” replied Hux quietly, as if his airway was being obstructed.

  
There was a silence before Tarrob finally chuckled, _“A minor incident.  Why are you all standing about?  Enjoy yourselves! And admire our new acquisitions.”_


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo sat on his cot with his legs curled up to his chest.  He wanted to forget about what had happened. Even in the most powerless, vulnerable moments of his life he had been able to fend off his attackers.  He’d never been at someone’s complete mercy before and it frightened him. Nobody listened to or obeyed him. He couldn’t protect himself, not to mention Hux.  Under normal circumstances he wouldn’t have cared, but now… 

 

Curiously, Hux didn’t seem bothered in the slightest.  He wiped the makeup off his face with the inside of his tunic and immediately went back to exploring their cell when the party had ended.  The way he acted like nothing had happened was unnerving. He lightly rammed the door, testing it, then picked at the lock in a bored fashion with his fingernails.  For a few moments he played with the slat in the door where their food came in, and then went back to wiping imaginary remnants of makeup away. He wasn’t flushed or panting, not a tear in his eye as he settled on his own cot and stared up at the ceiling. 

 

“How the fuck are you calm?” growled Kylo. 

 

Hux glanced over, gave a slight shrug and replied, “I suppose I’m used to it.” 

 

“Used to it?” challenged Kylo, “You’re used to filthy creatures pawing at you while you’re chained to a table?” 

 

“Not that exactly,” said Hux. 

 

“Well then explain it!” snapped Kylo. 

 

Hux looked him over, equally quizzical, “You really don’t know what I’m talking about?” 

 

“No!” exclaimed Kylo. 

 

Hux looked down at his cot, “I’m used to not wanting something and having it forced on me, or desperately needing something and being deprived of it.  The situation is new, but the feeling’s the same. I’m used to it. I’m also used to being grabbed and hit, as of late.” 

 

As if Kylo would start feeling bad for choking Hux and throwing him around now.  The General would have killed him if given half a chance. Kylo scoffed, “So, after all that do you still think the long game is worth it.” 

 

Hux reached up and touched the back of his neck, “If I could tell if my tracker was intact or not I could give you an answer…in the meantime, I need to protect this spot.  If it survived all those stun bolts it’s our best chance of being found. That’s why I’m not going to struggle when they collar us. If we behave we get privileges.” 

 

“Privileges?” spat Kylo.  As if a hot bath or decent meal was worth any of that humiliation. 

 

“Didn’t you see those other slaves?” asked Hux, “There were droid guards about, and some sort of overseer in the room, but their legs weren’t chained like ours are.  If good behaviour gets us more mobility while lowering their guards, I think it’s worth trying.” 

 

Kylo recalled all of those hands on his chest and couldn’t justify lying back and letting people touch him in exchange for anything.  It was repulsive. It was humiliating. He wasn’t going to just lie there and take it. He hugged his knees to his chest tighter and fought back tears.  A good cry helped him release negative feelings, but he didn’t want to do it in front of Hux. He kept on thinking about how Hux had held his hand and supported him through the whole ordeal and his shame worsened.  He hated Hux, but he owed him, and he didn’t want that debt to become a greater one. 

 

“I don’t think they’ll want us there forever.  Tarrob said he wanted to find a more permanent use for us, and the fact that he’s paid a lot for us means it likely won’t be anything dangerous,” reasoned Hux, “He also really didn’t want anyone touching our faces for some reason.  I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.” 

 

“Where did you learn Huttese?” asked Kylo, trying to change the subject. 

 

“I grew up in the Outer Rim and had some diplomatic training.  The Hutts had some presence, so I learned a little of it,” said Hux.  “You?” 

 

“My mother was a diplomat.  She said it was best I learn since the Hutts control a fairly vast territory,” replied Kylo. 

 

“It also sounds like your family had a run-in with them,” noted Hux. 

 

“They may have brought down the most powerful Hutt in the galaxy, destroyed one of his homes and killed a number of his retainers,” groaned Kylo. 

 

“Well, to the Hutts family ties are everything.  They don’t care if you killed Han Solo, if you share his blood, you share his debt,” observed Hux.  He scowled slightly, “Same for me. I’m not from any family they recognize, so I’m just the Arkanisian.” 

 

Kylo looked Hux over and asked, “Can I see your tracker?  Can you tell if it’s still intact?” 

 

“I think it is,” said Hux, crawling over and sitting beside Kylo.  He moved his hair away from his nape and at the very base of his hairline Kylo could make out a faded old scar.  If he hadn’t been looking for it he never would have noticed it. He reached out with a finger and ran it over Hux’s spine, drawing a shudder from the slighter man as he searched for the tiny chip.  When he found it, it felt a little like a pimple that developed under the skin, a slight lump and nothing more. It was hard to tell if it was one piece, but Kylo was fairly certain that it was. The question remained though, had the stun bolts fried it?

 

“What does it take to make one stop working?” asked Kylo. 

 

“Under normal circumstances, being cut in two, melted or burned.  It’s meant to withstand any punishment our bodies can take,” explained Hux. 

 

“It might be our best hope of getting out of here,” reasoned Kylo.  His fingers seemed oddly thick against Hux’s pale neck. Kylo knew Hux was pasty, and thinner than he was, but he’d never noticed how thin.  He arched his brow slightly and asked, “Is your uniform padded?” 

 

Hux finally bristled at that, “All of them are, to varying degrees.” 

 

That explained it.  Kylo couldn’t help marvelling, “After being strapped to that table and molested, a comment about padding is what upsets you?” 

 

“It’s not that much padding,” Hux insisted. 

 

“You’re crazy…” muttered Kylo, finally withdrawing his fingers and wrapping his arm around his knees.  It was oddly cold, but he supposed that Tarrob wasn’t interested in providing heated rooms for all his slaves.  That was likely another privilege that they would have to earn. 

 

He thumbed at the blanket and wondered if it would suffice.  He was already chilled in his clothes and the fabric of the blanket seemed too thin to retain much heat.  It might be comfortable for a few minutes but soon enough he would feel the cold. If he felt the cold, Hux had to feel it as well, though he didn’t seem to show it.  After being shocked until his body temperature rose he might have even been grateful for the cold. 

 

Part of Kylo supposed he shouldn’t be ungrateful.  Through their whole ordeal Hux had offered what support he could.  It would be right to offer to keep him warm through the night… but he was still dealing with the same Hux who had been prepared to shoot him in his sleep.  In their circumstances it felt right to reward him, but given the whole history of Hux’s life, Kylo wasn’t comfortable with being so intimate with someone who would go back to plotting his murder the moment they were rescued.  Possibly sooner. Hux was all he had now though, with all his powers and authority stripped away. If he couldn’t keep Hux, Kylo didn’t want to think of what he would amount to. 

 

“Are you cold?” asked Kylo. 

 

“Hm?” asked Hux, glancing over his shoulder. 

 

“What you did back there… you tried to help.  So if you’re cold you can stay close,” offered Kylo.  Seeing Hux’s raised brow he added, “This is a one-time thing.  Don’t get used to it.” 

 

“It’s probably going to get colder.  Alright, I’ll j-”

 

Hux was cut off as their rations were shoved under the door.  He shifted, on his hands and knees, pawing it closer. Kylo looked over and saw that it was all the same stuff as before, but with the addition of a very small dish of sliced fruit.  Recalling the Twi’lek, Fhib’s, promise to give Hux a treat for good behaviour, this must have been what he meant. 

 

To Kylo’s surprise, Hux began to divide it up evenly.  Kylo asked, “What are you doing? That’s yours.” 

 

“…And I’m giving you half?” said Hux, as if he were explaining his process to a child. 

 

“Why?” asked Kylo, “What are you up to?” 

 

Hux looked at him evenly, “You’re the only person here I know.  We’re from a similar place with a similar goal of breaking free from this prison.  It’s in my best interest to keep you healthy.” 

 

Kylo let out a huff and concluded, “You need someone with muscle.” 

 

“Someone with muscle could be useful, but I know you’re more than that.  Behind all your training and powers you do have a brain,” said Hux. He reasoned, “We stand a better chance of getting out of here together than we do on our own.  So, for now, I’d like to propose a truce.” 

 

Hux took his share of the fruit and pushed the rest towards Kylo.  The General must have been serious, since Kylo observed that he had given up the bigger share and kept the smaller portion for himself.  He was also right. Kylo knew working with Hux had its advantages. For whatever reason Hux seemed to be better at staying calm under humiliating circumstances and had already become a favorite with their guard.  Hux was also the only other person who could help keep him warm through the night. 

 

“Truce.  Until we break out or we’re rescued,” agreed Kylo, accepting the fruit. 

 

“Hm,” concurred Hux behind a mouthful of food. 

 

There wasn’t much conversation after that.  They ate their meager rations and then Kylo held up the blanket for Hux to crawl under.  At first Hux scurried away, only to take his own blanket and spread it over Kylo’s. Once that was accomplished he lay against Kylo’s chest and heaved a long sigh.  Immediately Kylo felt himself beginning to warm up with Hux pressed against him. His arm slotted neatly into the General’s middle, since Hux’s waist seemed unusually small and his hips were oddly broad.  There was a temptation to see just how broad they were. Obviously they weren’t big enough to give him curves like a woman, but something about them looked a little wider than what was normal for men. 

 

“I didn’t like it, you know,” Hux murmured tiredly, “I wanted to rip their hands off.  I wish I’d have been strong enough to take over that ship when I had the chance.” 

 

“So what now?” asked Kylo. 

 

“Keep alert, wait.  Maybe there will be some opportunity before help arrives for us to break out,” said Hux, resting his head a little too easily on his chest. 

 

Kylo didn’t like his answer, but he couldn’t figure out anything else that could be done.  So long as he didn’t have his powers, was chained up, and led around by an armed guard there was nothing he could do.  The more he fought the more closely he would be watched and his chances would become even slimmer. He hated this though.  He didn’t know how long he would be able to stand being tied down and touched. The thought had been terrifying enough, but now that he knew it could be coming again, the anticipation of what could be coming in a matter of hours turned knots in his stomach. 

 

With all that fear threatening to rip him apart he was almost glad Hux was pressed against him.  Any warm body would have been fine, but Kylo was glad it was someone at least a little familiar to him. 

 

Hux groggily muttered, “If what happened today happens again…just keep calm.  I can take enough for both of us.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Kylo bolted awake when he heard the door being opened.  In his hurry to sit up he shoved Hux off of him, causing the General to tumble out from under the blankets and onto the floor.  Hux hissed out his disapproval as Fhib strode in flanked by his guards. He looked them over and dispassionately observed, “Aren’t you two cozy.” 

 

“What do you want?” spat Kylo, pulling a blanket up over himself like a shield. 

 

“We’re just going to have a little interview.  I trust two beings of your former calibre were trained in countless things.  I’ve been instructed to see if either of you are capable of anything useful,” said Fhib.  He gestured to the door, “Come, we’ll have a little talk and you two can resume…” 

 

Kylo arched his brow.  It took a moment before he realized what Fhib was insinuating before he and Hux let out simultaneous exclamations of disgust.  Fhib was mildly surprised, but continued, “Well if you’re not busy, you can hurry up.” 

 

Walking through the compound Kylo got his first good look at the place.  He had only seen three places: the hall, the red room and his cell. This place was clearly large, with multiple levels and many, many rooms.  From what he had seen of the atmosphere, most people probably lived in spaces like this. He was lead to another room. It wasn’t as lavish as the red one, but not as barren as his cell.  There were a few, comfortable chairs for sitting and a table with fresh food. Through an open door he could see a bedroom with a proper bed. The walls were painted a pleasant, light blue, which was much more calming than the cracked and grimy walls of his cell. 

Fhib sat down, and Hux and Kylo were ‘encouraged’ to sit opposite him by the droids.  Fhib looked about the room, “If you prove less unruly, a room like this could be made available for you.” 

 

So that was it.  They’d seen the worst of what could happen and now they were being shown what good behaviour could earn them.  Fhib pulled a datapad from his robes and scrolled through it, stopping to tap at it and took up a stylus to make notes, “If you don’t have any of these skills we can find something for you.  Dancing?” 

 

Kylo was taken aback by how casual everything seemed.  If he didn’t have a blaster pointed at his head it might have been a normal interview for a job.  Hux seemed to be thinking the same thing before hazarding, “I can waltz…?” 

 

“That’s a no.  You?” he asked Kylo. 

 

“I don’t dance,” said Kylo flatly. 

 

Fhib let out an impartial grunt as he scrolled again and prepared to write, “Instruments?” 

 

Hux shook his head and Kylo groaned in disapproval.  Fhib scrolled and stopped once more and asked, “Can you sing?” 

 

Hux made a face and looked down.  He seemed more embarrassed at that than dancing.  Fhib noticed immediately and grinned, “A little Arkanisian songbird, are we?  Can you sing songs from your homeworld? You’d make a lovely addition to the evenings’ entertainment.” 

 

Hux let out a heated sigh, obviously unhappy with the development.  Nonetheless he replied, “Yes, I can.” 

 

“Good, very good,” said Fhib, making a lengthy note before asking Kylo, “You?” 

 

Kylo wasn’t sure how to respond.  He could sing, just like anyone else, but his voice had never been anything to write home about.  He had the sort of voice that wasn’t good for the main melody parts, as his music instructor in school had put it, but was good for providing support with harmonies in the bass.  Mostly he was trying to wrap his head around what Hux must sound like. He always sounded so awful and shrill that Kylo couldn’t imagine a pleasant noise coming out of his mouth. 

 

“Yes or no?” asked Fhib. 

 

“No,” said Kylo. 

 

Hux kicked him slightly with his foot.  Obviously he had something to say but couldn’t say it out loud.  Kylo shot him an irate look. How on earth was he expected to decipher a kick to the leg? 

 

Fhib continued, “How about juggling?” 

 

“No!” said Kylo, offended at the thought of it. 

 

“Acrobatics?” 

 

“I’m not a performing bantha,” Kylo said bluntly.  Hux kicked him much more sharply. 

 

“No performing then…” noted Fhib, scrolling quickly, “And you don’t have the disposition for serving, can’t be trusted for unsupervised cleaning…”

 

Hux gave him a much lighter kick and nodded his head desperately at the Twi’lek.  Suddenly the pieces fell together and Kylo’s eyes widened. If he was working at something he wasn’t going to be strapped to the table!  He tried to think quickly. What was he good at that wasn’t force or combat related? Nothing that had been brought up sounded appealing but it was better than being groped and put on display like that. 

 

“Wait, I…” Kylo tried to think.  Why wasn’t there something he was good at!?  Any ridiculous parlour trick would do, but everything he thought of required his powers except… “Do you have a deck of cards?” 

 

Fhib did something with his datapad and said, “I can have one brought if you tell me why you want it.” 

 

“I can do card tricks,” said Kylo, trying not to sound desperate, “Finding a card in a pack, slights of hand, that sort of thing.” 

 

“Can you deal cards?” asked Fhib. 

 

How could he grow up with Han Solo and Lando Calrissian and not know how to deal cards?  Kylo nodded and Fhib made a note. That was a positive sign at least. Kylo supposed if they couldn’t find anything he’d be… no, he wouldn’t think of that.  They’d find something else and it would be easy for himself and Hux to be overlooked so they could make their attempt at escape. He tried to think of other things, but nothing was coming to him.  He briefly considered mentioning that he had a knack for styling hair, though he wasn’t sure if Hux would ever let him live that down. 

 

“We’ll see how Lord Tarrob feels about allowing the son of a notorious swindler near a card table,” said Fhib, much less confidently than Kylo felt.  He looked them over, “Your last shift was potentially a one off. Your behaviour and abilities will determine whether or not you repeat it.” 

 

Kylo felt Hux move his arms a little closer together so he could keep one hand nearby.  If not for the events of a few hours prior Kylo would have shoved him over, but he had needed that support before, and he didn’t want to refuse in case he needed it in the future.  Hux remained close, as if to remind Kylo that he was still there and would remain there in case he was needed. 

 

“Now, no matter what sort of work you’re set to, you’ll require different clothing.  You’ll be measured, cleaned, and in a few hours we’ll begin training you both,” explained Fhib.  He looked them over, “You seem fond of each other, but your work may have nothing in common. It’s very likely that we’ll separate you.” 

 

Kylo wasn’t sure if it was a threat or not.  Usually the force could tell him what sort of intent lay behind a cryptic statement.  Hux seemed distressed by it, and he was right to be. What could be worse than being separated from the last person he was familiar with?  Kylo knew that for the first time the thought of losing Hux was stressful for him. Fhib’s grin widened, “If you want to stay together, you can earn that.  Of course, it will take both of you. You can’t expect your boyfriend to earn all your favors by himself.” 

 

“But we can stay together for now?” asked Hux. 

 

Fhib replied, “That’s all the information we need.  Now, little bird, you’ll be prepared for your debut.  Take the large one back to his dorm while he waits approval.” 

 

The droids moved and Hux protested, “Can’t he stay?” 

 

He was ignored and Kylo felt a blaster jab into his shoulder as he was cursed at in binary.  Hux asked more urgently, “We aren’t being separated, are we?” 

 

“I hope you’re not going to get weepy on me now after behaving so well.  I’ve been told that sobbing isn’t good for your voice,” chided Fhib.

 

Kylo glanced over his shoulder as he was being led out.  He caught a glimpse of Hux. He had risen, but hadn’t moved to chase after him.  He was worried, very worried, which was a strange look for Hux. He looked like he wanted to scream for help or protest, but was holding himself back.  He seemed so scared to finally be left all alone. No Kylo, no Order, no rank, just Hux. 

In any case, as he was brought back to his cell, Kylo knew Hux would be fine.  Hux had been smart enough to gain favour quickly and wouldn’t do anything that would get himself hurt or punished.  He was going to sing, so he likely wasn’t going to be touched. They’d probably stick the General in some ridiculous outfit, jeer at him while he floundered through a few songs and then bring him back with no harm done. 

 

His own fate was much more uncertain.  Kylo didn’t know if they would have him cut cards for guests or not.  If they couldn’t find a practical use for him, he’d be trotted out as a decoration again, and it would only be a matter of time before that escalated into something worse.  He tried to think of something else that might be useful. They had a rancor, so perhaps he could fight monsters for entertainment. They’d need to give him a weapon though, and if nobody could trust him enough to give him a deck of cards then there was little to no hope of that. 

 

What was worse, if Hux found a way to survive and thrive while he didn’t, it was only a matter of time before they would be separated for good.  Kylo doubted that Hux would keep using any influence he gained to protect Kylo or keep him close. Eventually Hux would remember that he was Hux and use whatever power he gained to his advantage and Kylo’s detriment.  The Hutt clearly didn’t like him, so he wouldn’t need much convincing to put an end to the ‘Son of Solo.’ He needed to keep pace with Hux, needed to stay close to him so that slimy weasel of a man wouldn’t stab him in the back.  He also needed the tracker in his neck. If it was working, it was their best chance of being found and rescued. 

 

A new outfit was shoved under the door.  Kylo examined it, and found himself thinking that at the very least, it was black.  It had a low neckline though, which was something he didn’t approve of. Hopefully this was a good sign, one that meant he was being given a function beyond ‘centerpiece’ or living piece of furniture. 

 

It was curious though, when he thought about it.  They had been set out in a place where they were meant to be seen, and obviously meant to be touch, but nobody was allowed to touch their faces.  Why? Hux was much more valued for his Arkanisian heritage than as a prisoner of war, and Kylo was clearly there because of his relation to Han Solo.  Perhaps the Hutt wanted Kylo to be recognizable and Hux… perhaps something about his features? If Hux’s hair colour and eye colour were highly prized, then it made sense that the Hutt would want those features preserved. 

 

That explained no hitting or roughhousing, but why not kissing?  Why would the Hutt be so incensed that someone had kissed a slave he had left in the middle of a gallery to be admired and fondled? 

 

The conclusion that Kylo came to wasn’t comforting in the slightest. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hux didn’t come back for what felt like a long time.  With no time piece there was no way to tell for certain if it had been one hour or several.  There was nobody to talk to and the emptiness of the room was killing him. He was almost tempted to shout at someone when they passed by his room just to hear something that wasn’t his own thoughts.  He growled, making frustrated, emotional noises just to have something to stimulate his senses. He was seconds from eating his mattress from a mix of boredom and insanity when the door opened and Hux walked in. 

 

Thought he wanted stimulation he hadn’t been expecting to get it from Hux.  The General kept his eyes on the floor as he immediately sat on his own cot and hugged his legs.  He wasn’t dressed the way he was before. His clothes weren’t exactly revealing, but it was clearly made to show off his body in a way Hux wasn’t accustomed to.  It seemed like a comical approximation of what someone who had never been to Arkanis would envision, then made to have obvious sex appeal. 

 

What interested Kylo was that Hux wasn’t dolled up like a woman.  He was a man and was being shown off as a man. His shirt was open and practically falling off his shoulders to show his chest.  Instead of the baggy trousers he had before, the ones he wore now were considerably tighter. His hair, while not pomaded into its usual shell-like style was deliberately styled so his hair fell over his right eye.  Hux hoisted the sleeve of his shirt up his shoulder. Furiously, he repeated to himself, “We just need to stick it out. Stick it out until an opportunity presents itself.” 

 

It might have been the clothes, but something about the way Hux looked had Kylo’s rapt attention.  His frustration combined with helplessness and a foolhardy hope that cooperating with his own suffering would eventually amount to something was intriguing.  Even without the force Kylo could see it and feel it clearly. He moved closer, finding it easier to crawl across the floor from his place on the cot. Hux tried to shuffle closer into a corner to keep some distance, but Kylo kept coming. 

 

He was nearly on top of Hux when he grabbed the General’s arm, pulling it back so he could have a look.  Hux glared at him as Kylo assessed, “It’s not that bad.” 

 

Hux angrily wrenched his hand away and slapped Kylo across the face. 

 

Kylo stared down at him in shock.  He was used to Hux’s attempts at hurting him, but he’d never actually succeeded.  Raising a hand to his face, Kylo touched his cheek to try to determine if the blow was real.  Hux drew his hand back and resumed clutching his legs. He spat angrily and glared at the floor, “Don’t touch me.” 

 

“What’s wrong with you!?” snapped Kylo, giving him a shove and knocking his shoulder into the wall.  “I was being nice to you!” 

 

“Just don’t!” shouted Hux, curling up tighter. 

 

That wasn’t like Hux at all.  Kylo could slap Hux around as much as he liked and the General would always spring back up and take more.  Kylo backed off, but only slightly, and asked, “What did they do to you?” 

 

“What do you think?” snarled Hux, “They took my clothes, again, and poked and prodded and the only thing I could do was say yes thank you and no thank you.  Again.” 

 

So Hux was going to blame him for this.  Kylo rolled his eyes and went back to his cot.  He growled across the room, “Nobody’s  _ making _ you submit.” 

 

“Except for the literal kriffing blasters to my head!” snapped Hux, looking across at Kylo with exasperation.  Kylo held out his hand and squeezed. Across the room Hux glared at him and growled, “You haven’t got your powers, you idiot.  You can’t strangle me anymore.” 

 

Kylo glared at him, “What did you call me?” 

 

“An idiot,” said Hux, slamming his hand against the cot and fisting the coarse material beneath him, “You were an idiot when you brought me on your silly mission.  You were an idiot when you wouldn’t give me the blaster only I could use to fend off attackers. You were an idiot when you thought you could fight your way out without a plan, and you’re an even bigger idiot for trying to murder the only person trying to get you out of here!” 

 

Frustrated beyond reason Kylo rose to his feet, “So it’s all my fault!?” 

 

“As far as my being here is concerned, yes!” snapped Hux, “I didn’t even want to leave my ship!  You made me come when I didn’t want to, you wouldn’t let me defend myself and now I’m stuck here!  Yes, I blame you!” 

 

“Well I didn’t stick you in those clothes so you don’t have to slap me!” snapped Kylo.  He looked down at Hux. He might not have his powers, but he was still bigger and stronger.  It would be more difficult, but it was still possible to wring the General’s neck with his own two hands.  Either way, he wasn’t letting Hux order him about and slap him around. 

 

“Oh, one little slap from someone half your weight?  How awful for you,” growled Hux. 

 

“What the hell is your problem!?” hissed Kylo, “You were the one going on about sticking together and now you’re hitting me when I try to help!?” 

 

“It’s not that bad!  That’s what you said!” shouted Hux with exasperation.  He looked down at himself and curled up again, “You weren’t kriffing there and you’re not me.  You don’t get to decide how bad it was or how I should feel!” 

 

“You’re insane,” concluded Kylo, sitting back on his own cot and crossing his arms bitterly.  He couldn’t believe he’d wanted Hux back. He’d made the mistake of thinking that the General would remain constant and stable, but he hadn’t.  He couldn’t rely on Hux for support if he was going to change his mood suddenly without warning. Before he had been brave, encouraging and practical, now he was being completely emotional. 

 

Almost overly emotional, by Hux standards.  Every time he hiked up his shirt collar to try to cover himself he seemed a moment closer to bursting into tears.  Kylo wasn’t sure why it hadn’t occurred to him earlier, but Hux had never looked this close to crying. Whatever happened to reduce Hux to the point of tears couldn’t have been good, but he still didn’t need to lash out like that.  Kylo couldn’t exactly fault him for that, since his go to release for negative emotions was crying and hitting things. It was just so strange to see Hux lash out at all. 

 

Kylo also noticed that Hux wasn’t wearing shoes, and his toes were pink from the cold.  If he’d had the force he would have noticed that sooner, and would have been able to judge Hux’s mood better as well.  He didn’t want to apologize, since he hadn’t done anything wrong, but he knew Hux wasn’t going to apologize either. In any case, it would be hard to stay in the same room as him when he was in this sort of mood, and Kylo knew that if they were separated that Hux already had more favor than he did, and wouldn’t hesitate to use it to his advantage.  He needed Hux, and he needed Hux to not be angry at him. 

 

“So you’re just going to sit in your corner?” asked Kylo. 

 

Hux didn’t say anything at first.  He picked at his trousers, trying to close up all the little diamonds that snaked up his leg and showed his skin.  They seemed just big enough that Kylo could put his fingertips on the center of biggest one and get a good feel for the texture of Hux’s skin.  That was probably the idea, and it was very likely that Hux knew it. 

 

He tried to appeal to Hux’s sense of logic, adding, “I meant that you didn’t look bad, and you’re mostly covered.  It’s not like you have to go out there naked.” 

 

Hux hiked up the shoulders of his shirt again and still didn’t reply.  Kylo tried again, “You took what I said the wrong way. Hitting me won’t help things.” 

 

“That’s rich, coming from you,” said Hux quietly, “You do worse to me and my crew and our equipment if things don’t go exactly the way you want them.” 

 

Kylo was not going to apologize.  He separated the blankets. He knew Hux would want one so he held it up, not quite offering it as he said, “You’ll need me to get out of here.  You can’t get mad and hit me. Didn’t we have a truce? What happened to taking enough for both of us?” 

 

Hux glared over at him, “I was very good during my ‘fitting.’  They offered me a treat.” 

 

Arching his brow, Kylo waited to hear what it was.  Hux sighed, “They wanted you on that pedestal thing again tonight while they found you a job.  I asked them not to and they said it was too much and to ask. I did…things. I got you out of it.” 

 

Kylo’s lips parted briefly.  Hux mentioned being poked and prodded, but he hadn’t thought anything beyond that had happened.  Speaking quickly Hux added, “We’re actually rare here, humans that is. Some of them were curious… it wasn’t anything serious, they just wanted to look and touch.” 

 

Kylo wished he could figure out what exactly Hux was feeling.  He must have been angry and ashamed, but without the force he couldn’t instantly feel what Hux felt.  Was he disappointed? Kylo could recall a few missions where he had succeeded at great cost and anything less than graciousness threw him into a rage.  Hux was being overly emotional, what Kylo had said hadn’t helped, but it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t feel it. He shouldn’t have to apologize. 

 

Kylo tossed him the blanket, “That’s too much.  You didn’t need to do that.” 

 

Hux wrapped the blanket around himself, making sure he was covered.  He smirked slightly, “You wouldn’t last five minutes out there without me.  They’re going to tell Tarrob you caught a cold.” 

 

“Did they…” Kylo asked, looking over Hux’s blanketed form. 

 

“I don’t know, I don’t think so,” said Hux.  He pinked slightly before he began to describe what happened, “There was this creature, I don’t know what it was, but it was in charge.  It was the one that proposed to Fhib that I could have my favor if he could…look for a few minutes. I’d already changed a few outfits in front of them, so I agreed.  …it happened fast and it had so many limbs. It looked, poked and prodded, posed me like a toy… Toy is a good way to describe it. It was petting and cuddling like I was a stuffed Nerf doll but it was… maybe I said too much.” 

 

Hux couldn’t have known that all it had wanted was an explorative fondling.  He must have been petrified while this creature manhandled him and never knew if it would escalate into something more invasive.  As for the creature, it probably dressed and fitted all of Tarrob’s pretty slaves while being forbidden to play with them itself. It knew it could get away with a little petting, but not sex.  That might explain why it didn’t want anything more from Hux than a cuddle. Hux wouldn’t have known that at the time, which must have made for a terrifying experience.

 

“They’ll come for me soon, they didn’t say when,” muttered Hux. 

 

“Can you actually sing or were you lying?” asked Kylo. 

 

“I know some songs.  I don’t know if they’ll like my voice or not,” admitted Hux. 

 

“Wonder what the hell it is about Arkanis that interests them,” Kylo wondered out loud.  If it was being one of few survivors from a ravaged world, he certainly fit that bill. Who knew how many people from his native Chandrila were still alive.  Then again, Hux also had a rare hair colour going for him. Kylo definitely preferred the General’s lot to his own. Anything other than being known as the Son of Solo sounded like an improvement. 

 

Hux didn’t reply and hugged the blanket tighter around himself.  Kylo wasn’t about to let Hux get away with slapping him, but Hux had already gone out of his way to keep Kylo protected.  He owed Hux, again. It was astounding how quickly his debt had piled up. Hux usually wasn’t this useful at all, at least useful to him personally.  Usually Kylo did all the real work while Hux just screeched out orders and never lifted a finger. Now the tables had turned and he’d become so useless he couldn’t even repay Hux for everything he was doing. 

 

Aside from not killing him, it seemed. 

 

“You’re going to have to figure something out quickly.  I can’t protect you forever if they don’t let you deal cards,” warned Hux. 

 

“You think I don’t know that?” asked Kylo. 

 

“Well, have you thought of anything?” asked Hux. 

 

He hadn’t, unless the Hutts needed a calligrapher.  He sighed, “Nothing they’d find any value in.” 

 

Hux let out a sigh of his own and glanced down at the blanket, “You should ask if you can style hair.” 

 

Kylo arched his brow, “Come again?”  

 

“You’re good enough with your own hair and you wouldn’t be performing.  Plus you might be able to find out more about the layout of this place and how things work if you’re somewhere behind the scenes,” suggested Hux. 

 

“Trouble is, I’m pretty sure that beings without hair outnumber the ones that do,” Kylo pointed out. 

 

“They have someone, but I think he nearly scalped me while trying to brush my hair.  It doesn’t hurt to ask,” said Hux, wrapping the blanket closer around himself. 

 

Seeing Hux being so self-conscious was weird.  Kylo was used to Hux strutting, not hiding under something for fear someone might see his body.  He wasn’t sneering, he was constantly looking down and making sure that he wasn’t showing any skin.  The strange thing was, Hux didn’t even look that bad. He wasn’t exactly the epitome of masculine strength, but he wasn’t entirely bad looking.  Hux was thin, willowy and just overall seemed soft… 

 

It now seemed absurd that someone as thin and soft as Hux was the one protecting him. 

 

The door opened and Kylo resisted the urge to jump up and make a break for the door.  It wouldn’t work. The guards would hurt him and they would watch him more closely. He needed to make them complacent before he could make a move.  It was just so completely against his nature to sit as the Twi’lek came sauntering in and tugged at the blanket around Hux. 

 

“No hiding now, Tarrob wants to hear our latest addition sing,” he said playfully. 

 

There was nothing Hux could do to keep the shirt upright.  No matter what he did it seemed to fall off of one of his shoulders.  Hux nodded and stood, clearly unhappy, but compliant. 

 

“You were a General weren’t you?  I’m surprised you’ve become so docile so quickly,” observed Fhib. 

 

“I don’t fancy being shot,” said Hux, nodding at the droids in the doorway. 

 

“Smart boy,” said Fhib.  “Come on now, the sooner you go on the sooner you can return.” 

 

Hux shot Kylo a nervous glance and forced a smile before he left the room.  Kylo wondered what he could do. Let Hux have both blankets? He might not want to be touched when he got back.  In any case, he had to think of a way to start repaying his debt to Hux before he was drowning in it. 


	8. Chapter 8

It felt like hours and Hux still hadn’t returned.  Kylo was certain that he would only be gone for a few minutes, long enough to sing one or two songs, then he would be back.  Instead, Kylo was given one meal, then he slept, and upon waking there was another meal. Hux should have been back by now. What on earth could have happened to him?  Hux was being cautious so he couldn’t have been punished. Perhaps he’d had a plan, a secret plan where Hux decided he would look out for his own interests and leave Kylo for dead. 

 

His suspicions seemed to be confirmed when a third meal was slipped through the slot in the door.  Kylo couldn’t take it anymore and he pounded on the door. “Hey! Where’s Hux!?” 

 

Nobody responded so Kylo kicked the door.  He shouted and kicked the meager rations aside.  Howling out his frustration he tore at his cot and rammed his fists against the walls.  It wasn’t long before his behaviour attracted attention. He heard a knock at his door and heard Fhib’s voice.  “You’re disturbing the other slaves.” 

 

“Where’s Hux!?” Kylo demanded again. 

 

He heard Fhib let out a huff of laughter before he replied, “Did you really think we’d leave your General to scheme and protect you while you both tried to escape?” 

 

Kylo couldn’t believe it.  Hux’s plan had completely backfired.  How were they supposed to escape if they couldn’t see or talk to each other?  He could hear the sneer in Fhib’s voice as he explained, “Tarrob’s quite taken with your little friend and his lovely manners.  He’s been given a room with the other gems where he can be called on more easily.” 

 

Gems?  They must have been other slaves.  Other favorites. They were probably all like Hux too; slim, pretty things that were good for performing but not for kicking down doors and slamming droids into walls.  Kylo growled, “I don’t believe you. Let me see him so I know you’re telling the truth.” 

 

“For Han Solo’s son you’re awful at bluffing.  You’ll see him when we let you see him,” said Fhib, who was obviously taking pleasure in the situation. 

 

“How do I know you didn’t kill him?” demanded Kylo.  Would they kill Hux? No, Hux was too cautious to provoke them, but if he just had a mind for slitting a slave’s throat and Hux had turned out to be a lousy singer after all… 

 

Fhib continued to grin, “Well… perhaps it would be beneficial if you  _ saw _ him.  He was very well-received, pliant and docile too.”

So that was their game.  They must have imagined that Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and General Hux would be at each other’s throats in an instant, as they infamously were, and decided to keep them together.  Then once Hux had proved more loyal than suspected, they had changed their plan and separated them, possibly trying to provoke their natural feelings of competition and jealousy.  Fhib seemed to want him to see how much Hux had gained while he was still stuck in his cell. They may have been counting on him to either try to gain more than Hux had or do something to drag Hux down and turn the General against him. 

 

Fhib had a full-on smile, gesturing outwards, “Come.  You want to know he’s alive, don’t you?” 

 

It was a change of scenery at least.

 

He allowed himself to be led outside and back into the bowels of compound.  He noticed that it took much, much longer to get to this place then that other room Kylo was shown.  The walk was also giving him a better idea of how the palace was laid out. It seemed to be a series of galleries connected by hallways.  The whole thing was probably constructed like a spider’s web and every intersection was where a large chamber was built. As they turned corners Kylo caught a glimpse of a room with several billiard tables, as well as one that appeared to be either a bath or pool. 

 

The room he was brought into was a soft colour, caught somewhere between pink and purple.  It seemed bizarrely sweet, more like a little girl’s room than a pleasure palace. He was brought past a guard into the pink room, which was more of a hallway than a room.  On the walls there hung square, dark blue curtains. A small com panel was placed beside each of them. 

 

Fhib brought Kylo to the fourth curtain as they walked counter-clockwise.  He drew it back and announced, “Here he is, safe and sound.” 

 

The absurdity of what he was seeing caused his mouth to fall open.  With the curtain drawn back he could see through a window into a little room.  It was filled with a blue glow and decorated with translucent, artificial flowers.  Hux was in the middle of it all, perched on a swing and absentmindedly kicking himself back and forth at a leisure pace.  His clothes had been changed into something even more revealing. The shirt still threatened to fall off his shoulder, but the pants were replaced by a plaid skirt that was slit all the way up to Hux’s hip on one side. 

Hux didn’t seem to notice anyone watching him.  He might not have been aware that there was a window through which he could be watched.  He didn’t seem hurt or worried, but he hardly seemed happy. Giving another lazy pump of his legs he swung back and forth and stared blankly at the decorations, lost in his own thoughts. 

 

Fhib touched the com and said, “Stop that.” 

 

Hux immediately dug his heels into the floor and came to a halt.  He looked directly at the window and walked over, squinting as if he was trying to see who was on the other side.  Kylo heard Hux’s voice, muffled slightly as it came through the com, “Are you taking me away now? I was told I could go back.” 

 

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” asked Fhib. 

 

Kylo watched Hux square his jaw as he replied lowly, “No, I don’t.  Why don’t you tell me?” 

 

Fhib touched the com.  Obviously his voice must have been concealed somehow so Hux had no idea who he was talking to or looking at.  Fhib suppressed a laugh before he said, “I don’t think I will. I paid to watch for half an hour, so I want a good show.” 

 

Hux furrowed his brow, “I was told I was meant to sing.  I’ve no intention of showing myself off like a strumpet.” 

 

Who even used the word ‘strumpet’ anymore? 

 

“Must have been a mix up.  Either way, you’re in the gem room and I paid to watch a gem put on a show,” said Fhib, who seemed to be delighted with his prank.  He looked at Kylo, grinning widely before commanding into the comm, “Strip.” 

 

“No,” said Hux firmly. 

 

“This is going too far,” said Kylo, who had no desire to see any more of this. 

 

Fhib took his hand off the comm and looked up at him.  The Twi’lek chuckled before asking, “We’ve seen how far he’ll go to spare you from harm.  Now how far would you go to spare your precious subordinate?” 

 

So he’d been wrong after all.  Hux must have given off the impression that they were somehow fond of each other.  They knew they could control Hux by threatening Kylo, but they didn’t know that the reverse wouldn’t work.  Fhib propositioned, “Tarrob has informed me that he won’t let the son of a prolific scam-artist anywhere near a deck of cards or safes for credits.  However, tonight he would very much enjoy your-”

 

“No,” said Kylo.  Fhib seemed taken aback as Kylo pointed to the window, “Go ahead, make him do whatever you want.  I won’t agree.” 

 

This wasn’t exactly ideal.  Hux was the last part of himself that was left in this place.  With no lightsaber, no powers and no First Order, all he had was Hux.  Truth be told he didn’t want to watch Hux humiliate himself, but when it came down to it, he had to choose to preserve himself over Hux.  So long as the General’s neck remained unharmed, it didn’t matter if he stripped for an audience or not. 

 

Speaking of Hux, he glared at the window, but he was beginning to falter.  Hux had no idea if he’d turned down a guest’s request or one from Tarrob himself.  Hux repeated calmly, “There’s been a mistake. I’m not supposed to be here.” 

 

Fhib leaned over and touched the comm, “There’s been a change of plans, you’re in the right place.” 

 

“I was told I was going to sing and then be returned to my room.  I’m not doing anything else unless I know who’s ask-,” growled Hux. 

 

Hux was cut off as a door opened in the back of his room.  Kylo jumped slightly when it happened. A Trandoshan rushed into the little room and Hux turned and backed himself so closely to the window that his hair and skin smushed up against it.   The Trandoshan seemed thrilled on the other hand, taking a seat on Hux’s swing and pulling the Human into its lap. Hux fought, something which made Kylo’s stomach twist in on itself as he watched.  Hux kept snapping his head back to try to butt it away and kicked at its shins. The Trandoshan just held Hux tightly around his arms as Hux’s thrashing pushed the swing back and forth with jerking motions. 

 

“Poor little bird, he seems distressed…” observed Fhib. 

 

Kylo wasn’t sure he could do it.  He owed Hux, but he wasn’t sure he could put himself in danger for his sake.  Hux had helped him, but Hux had also tried to kill him… He didn’t deserve this though.  Kylo wasn’t sure anyone did. He clenched his jaw and watched in horror as Hux was manhandled and groped just a few feet from him. 

 

“Are you certain you don’t want to help him?” asked Fhib.  He put on a fake pout as he watched, “I wonder how long before the tears start this time.  He blubbered all the way through his fitting.” 

 

Kylo watched for a few more minutes.  Hux would struggle on and off, hoping to catch the creature off guard as it nudged his clothing out of the way.  True to Fhib’s words, Hux seemed on the verge of tears, trying to push, bite and struggle but never quite being able to get away. 

 

“I think we’ve seen enough,” said Fhib, drawing the curtain over the window.  “We knew you were cold-hearted, but that was a touch extreme.” 

 

Hux had seemed to handle everything so much better before.  When Kylo had been with him he had barely faltered and spent all his energy trying to keep Kylo safe and sane.  Maybe that was what he was like when he was alone; weepy and desperate for escape. Still, what good did it do to free Hux from his situation just so Kylo could take his place?  It would confirm they cared about each other, and their relationship would be exploited anytime something was wanted from one of them. Perhaps if they thought there was no danger of Kylo conspiring with Hux then the General would be restored to him.  Kylo convinced himself it was a strategy they could use.  Hux would still bear the brunt of punishment, but he’d chosen that. ‘I can take enough for both of us.’ That was what he had said and Kylo chose to believe he wasn’t bluffing. 

 

“So what are we to do with you…” Fhib wondered out loud as his droid guards nudged Kylo away from the curtain.  “If only Tarrob would just trap you in carbonite instead of insisting on keeping you around. You don’t  _ do _ anything.” 

 

They rounded a different corner and Kylo looked back, “We’re going the wrong way.” 

 

“No we aren’t.  You’ve been requested tonight,” said Fhib. 

 

“But that wasn’t the deal!” snapped Kylo, causing the droids to reach out and restrain him. 

 

“You were always going to be brought out tonight,” explained Fhib. 

 

Hux was going to kill him when he found out. 

 

The hindsight that his trial was inevitable but he’d chosen to let Hux suffer didn’t paint him favourably, and as soon as Hux found out Kylo had left him behind then their truce be called off.  Kylo instantly tried to backpedal, “Then go back and get that thing away from Hux!”

 

“You seem to forget that you don’t make decisions here.  You will put on the garments we give you and you will sit with Tarrob tonight,” said Fhib finally, “And if you struggle you’ll be punished.” 

 

It wasn’t about Hux anymore.  Kylo wanted desperately to confirm that he still had a shred of power left, some say in what happened.  Saving Hux would prove that. He forced himself to calm down, since swinging his bound fists wasn’t an option anymore.  He had to use his words here. He took several breaths before trying again, “You said yourself that he was distressed. I thought you liked Hux because he was docile.  He seemed pretty wound up in there to me. Could snap at any minute.” 

 

Fhib ignored him and the droids pushed him forward, signaling for him to keep walking.  Kylo masked the desperation in his voice with calm, “You have some sort of system? Hux is being used as a reward, but that’s a bad idea.  He’s vicious. He bites. He even slaps me in our cell.”

 

When the Twi’lek continued to ignore him Kylo finally lost his temper again and shouted, “Just let him g-”

 

One of the droids stunned him with a baton and Fhib rolled his eyes, “The sooner you learn the less pain you’ll be put through.” 

 

Kylo growled as he was pushed into walking forward.  He couldn’t even keep Hux by his side like this. He needed to get the cuffs off.  Forget Hux, forget caution, forget the chip, forget waiting. He needed to get a key somehow or start a riot.  Gritting his teeth, Kylo mulled over that option. If he could lead a revolt against his uncle, why not a Hutt? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by a friendly reminder to observe the tags.

First he was shoved into a bathing chamber.  Kylo remembered that Hux was brought to a bath on his first night to bring his fever down.  On another occasion he mentioned humans being less common and nobody really knowing what to do with their hair.  Kylo also saw the tentacle creature that Hux talked about. It approached Kylo and made a low, purring noise. Kylo backed up and was shoved towards it by the droids.

 

When the creatures wrapped a tentacle around his arm Kylo shouted and it backed away instantly.  He couldn’t help grinning. That was the first time in days that anyone had actually been intimidated by him.  It worked so well that Kylo was allowed to undress and bathe himself with the tentacle creature merely supervising.  Kylo couldn’t help concluding that it must have been the same creature that Hux had described before. There might have been two of them, but something about being in the same room as the thing that had bargained with Hux for his safety was surreal.

 

Eventually the creature slithered off and returned with a towel and another bundle of clothes.  It made a clattering sound when it hit the ground, a sound that clothes weren’t supposed to make, but before he could question it his other clothes were taken.  He would have to wear the clattering bundle or nothing at all.

 

He emerged and Kylo towled himself off.  The creature held up a brush, but Kylo snatched it away, “I was warned that you pull too much.”

 

The creature made a half-hearted attempt to take the brush back.  Kylo slapped its appendage away and it resigned itself to watching.  He remembered Hux saying that he could try asking about arranging hair.  It might have been a stretch, but if cutting cards was out of the question then it was better than nothing.  If he was busy then he might be called on less frequently.

After untangling his hair he reached for the bundle.  Upon discovering what it was he glared down at it and then the creature, “This is a joke.”

 

The creature picked up a loincloth and pressed it to his chest, along with a gold belt to keep it in place and another golden...pfask it was a bra!  There weren’t any other clothes, meaning he would wear this or he’d go before Tarrob naked. The loincloth was better than nothing, so he put it on. He kicked the bra away, only for the tentacle thing to nudge it back towards him again.  Kylo kicked it again, trying to show he had no intention of wearing it. The tentacle thing made a noise that was probably frustration, picking it up and shoving the metal bra against Kylo. Even without words or the force, the creature was making its point, “Put it on by yourself, or I’ll do it for you.”  

 

The tentacle creature pulled at it, adjusting where necessary and adding a golden collar to the ensemble.  Thankfully it was a snug fit and wasn’t likely to fall off. When the droids approached Kylo knew he was being brought away and couldn’t help the fear that rose in his chest.  He didn’t want to go through that again. He didn’t want to be helpless, held down and touched against his will. It was obvious from the clothes he was given that he was meant to be humiliated.  He knew it was coming and knew he couldn’t fight it.

 

Or could he?  Maybe he could try to attack the droids.  If they injured him then he might be brought back to be patched up… or not.  Maybe they were cruel enough to bring him out anyways and molest him while he bled out.  Kylo wasn’t sure if it was worth the risk or not.

 

The new chamber was a blue one.  Fhib was waiting by a raised bed and waived the droids over.  They took him by the arms and Kylo growled. He’d been hoping to slap Fhib at least once before facing his ordeal.  He was dragged over and his arms wrenched behind his back so Fhib could clip his cuffs to a chain. Looking about the room Kylo figured it functioned as some sort of theater.  There was a stage, and he appeared to be in some sort of private box. There were platforms like the red room, and soon other slaves began filing in to bring in food and drinks.

 

Kylo spotted the Torguta from before and called over, “Hey.  Hey, you!”

 

She glanced back at him nervously before continuing her task.  He rolled his eyes and shouted again, “I’m talking to you!”

 

“Stop distracting them,” ordered Fhib.

 

Kylo growled and tried to get comfortable, crossing his legs to protect himself and shifting so his arms didn’t dig into his back so much.  He hated the chain between his legs the most. It seriously limited the movements that he could make.

 

Silently looking around the room he longed for his powers.  With a single thought he could have reached every slave in the room and either convinced or coerced them into revolting.  Smirking, he thought about how he would have them tear Fhib limb from limb.

 

The female Twi’lek who had been held by Tarrob the night before settled down beside him.  She didn’t touch him, and lounged against the side of the bed at a professional distance. She glanced at him briefly, appraisingly, before turning her attention to picking some dirt from beneath her nails.  Kylo tried to ignore her mesh outfit and how it tried and failed to cover her. He whispered, “Hey.”

 

Her eyes flicked towards him for less than a second before her focus went back to her nails.

 

Kylo rolled his eyes and said, “You’re supposed to say ‘hi’ back.”

 

The Twi’lek rolled her eyes in turn and let out an irate, “Hi.”

 

“My name’s Kylo,” he said urgently.

 

“Good for you,” mumbled the Twi’lek.

 

Obviously she wasn’t interested in an armed uprising or conversation.  Kylo once again found himself wishing for Hux. Hux would have at least tried to reassure him and whisper thoughts and plans to him.  This woman seemed completely at ease with her captivity.

 

“One word of advice, Rookie, don’t scream and thrash like you did last night.  They’re nicer if you don’t make a spectacle of yourself,” she advised. “Tarrob is going to touch you.  If you don’t like it just suck it up and wait until you can go back to your room.”

 

“Are you a gem?” Kylo asked, changing the subject.  “The man I came with got put in the gem room.”

 

“He’s lucky then.  Less hours. Once his novelty wears off he’ll get more privacy too,” mused the Twi’lek, brushing one of her leku over her shoulder.  “Yes, I’m a gem.”

 

“If you see him, can you tell him I’m trying to get him out?” asked Kylo.

 

The Twi’lek snorted, “Yeah, sure.”

 

Kylo furrowed his brow, “I’m serious.  If you see him you need to tell him.”

 

She sighed, seeing how serious he was in the face of her flippant attitude.  “Alright, _if_ I see him.”

 

Kylo gave a nod as the other slaves either took their places to serve guests or filed out.  He squeezed his hands into fists and knew that the guests and Tarrob would be there soon and knew that they could do anything to him.  His breathing became harsher as he anticipated the worse. He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be somewhere far away from this place.  If only he’d been more cautious, if he’d taken an armed guard with him on the planet this never would have happened.

 

Guests began to file in and they immediately focused on the food and drink, to Kylo’s relief.  In fact, they didn’t approach the bed at all. Perhaps, just like touching the slave’s faces without permission, approaching the bed without being called was forbidden.  When nobody approached for several minutes, Kylo knew that must have been the case. That didn’t mean they couldn’t look though, and Kylo found himself staring at the floor and trying to cover his chest by curling his legs.

 

Then Tarrob entered, sliding past his guests and greeting them.  He made steady progress towards the bed and Kylo gritted his teeth.  The Hutt had the audacity to put a hand on his head while settling himself on the bed behind his slaves.  Kylo tried to shake his hand off and the Hutt laughed, _“Defiant, just like your whore mother.”_

 

“And you’re slimy like your whore cousin,” Kylo replied without hesitation.

 

His vision momentarily went white when something collided with the back of his head.  He groaned and blinked until his vision returned and was too unfocused to decipher what the Hutt said, but it couldn’t have been good.  He shook his head and hissed out his pain and displeasure. He could hear the Twi’lek let out an airheaded giggle. When Kylo looked at her she was pressed up against Tarrob and petting his hand, which Kylo hoped he had injured when he punched the back of his head.  It would have served him right.

 

Tarrob turned his attention to the Twi’lek, who was willing to indulge him.  She played her part expertly, laughing at his jokes and telling him how strong he seemed.  From what Kylo had gathered from talking to her, she was being disingenuous. She would have probably walked away if she could.  If only Kylo could have reached her mind and convinced her to help him fight. He tried again, concentrating as hard as he could on telling her that she could fight with him if she wanted.

 

He felt another blow, this time across the back and heard Tarrob command, _“Don’t stare at her unless I allow it.”_

 

Kylo hissed and wished he could nurse the spot.  The Hutt had slapped him with his tail, which stung terribly.  He went back to looking at the floor, which seemed like the safest option.  Now his head and back hurt, but it could have been worse. At least Tarrob didn’t have a weapon to hit him with.  He growled as he felt short, pudgy fingers gripping his hair. _“We’ll find a good use for you yet.  You’ve quite the debt to pay.”_

 

“I killed Han Solo,” Kylo repeated.  It should have counted for something, especially here of all places.  For whatever reason the death of his father became more meaningless by the second.  “I took revenge on him.”

 

 _“That doesn’t clear his debt.  We petitioned your mother’s government to repay it, and still nothing.  If she will do nothing, than you will,”_ explained the Hutt.

 

Kylo had a slight memory of that.  His mother had come home one day, laughing but furious as she explained the situation to her husband.  She had said it would have been funny if the Hutts weren’t so fucking serious about it. After everything Jabba had put her and her husband through, Leia Organa wasn’t going to give the Hutts a single credit.  Now it was falling to Kylo, who would have done the same if not for his circumstances. But even with his situation in mind, there was whatever his father owed, plus the damage done to Jabba’s pleasure barge. There was no way he could pay that off, and when he did, it was highly unlikely that he would be released.

 

A band took the stage and Kylo immediately recognized the sound of jizz music, which he hadn’t heard since he had joined the First Order.  If he hadn’t been in chains he would have relished it, even though he wasn’t really a fan. Suddenly a homesick feeling overtook him. Chandrila was gone, his father was dead, he was never going to go home again.  Home wasn’t there anymore. It was something he had known, but now the reality was hitting him. He couldn’t go home, and now he was in a place that wasn’t even of his own choosing.

 

It felt like it had all been for nothing.

 

The band played and he could hear guests becoming more and more intoxicated.  Some approached the bed, paying compliments to their host or trying to make deals with him.  Most wanted trade, but occasionally they would ask about seeing a gem. When he heard the word Kylo listened intently, worry flooding his chest as he hoped it wasn’t Hux being asked after.  He heard something about pretty blue skin and sighed his relief until the next one came and the cycle started all over again.

 

When the band finished there was some polite, dismissive applause.  There was a flurry of noise as they packed up their instruments, leaving only a microphone.  That was when Fhib dragged Hux out by his arm, bringing him to a halt at center stage. Despite Hux being in his performer’s outfit seeing Hux on a stage in front of a microphone was eerily familiar.  Not a week ago he might have done the same thing in his parade uniform, making an impassioned address to his men who would give him their full attention.

 

Now one of Hux’s listeners threw a fistful of credits at him and drunkenly shouted, “Take it off!”

 

Hux glared into the crowd, a spotlight obstructing his vision as his audience laughed.  He was absolutely radiant in the white light. He was so pale that light reflected off of him like a mirror.  Hux took hold of the mic and Kylo wasn’t sure if he was hearing or imagining his frustrated panting.

 

Then Hux started singing.

 

For a moment, the crowd was stunned, as if they hadn’t expected him to actually do it.  Some stopped to listen, but most returned to their conversations and their drinks. Kylo was momentarily taken aback, shocked that Hux could make a sound that wasn’t shrill, angry shrieking.  On the contrary, he sounded smooth and measured. The song was in a lower register and Kylo struggled to hear the words. He caught something about ‘grief’ and ‘heartless foes’. Hux was probably singing an Arkanisian song, and it occurred to Kylo that he didn’t know any.

 

It wasn’t long before a Zabrak was allowed to approach, inquiring, “I’ve been told the Songbird is one of your gems, Lord Tarrob.  Is he available for viewing?”

 

 _“Viewing and play,”_ confirmed Tarrob.

 

“No!” Kylo barked, earning another slap from the Hutt’s tail.

 

“I’m interested in a viewing, for now,” said the Zabrak.

 

They argued over prices and Kylo growled.  He couldn’t help hoping that it wouldn’t be so bad.  If nobody spoke to him then Hux would have no idea he was being watched in his little room.  The Zabrak closed the deal and was instructed to pay Fhib. The Hutt laughed, _“Your friend will earn more than you at this rate.”_

 

Hux finished a second and then a third song.  When he did, Fhib took him by the arm and led him away, with a few of the guests applauding warmly for him.  Kylo felt movement behind him and saw Fhib wave. Hux was quickly ushered through the crowd and Kylo was relieved that he was going to be brought up close.  The Hutt let out another laugh _, “Now, ‘general,’ isn’t that a better use for your voice?”_

 

Hux didn’t reply.  Kylo was happy to see that Hux was furious, not broken by whatever had happened in that little room.  Tarrob let the Twi’lek woman have some slack in her chain and she rose, going to Hux and embracing him fondly and running her fingers through his hair.  Hux’s fury quickly broke and was displaced by confusion and embarrassment as she took his hands and wrapped them around her body. Instantly he let go and backed away, only to be shoved back by Fhib.

 

“Don’t be shy, sit.  Give her a cuddle,” ordered Fhib.

 

The Twi’lek woman smiled warmly and pulled Hux down in front of the bed beside her.  The second Hux sat down she was all over him, draped over his shoulders and nuzzling into his neck.  He was just out of Kylo’s reach, and the knight watched him struggle with figuring out where to put his hands.  The Twi’lek woman chided him gently, “You’re so stiff. It’s alright, I won’t bite.”

 

“Hux,” Kylo hissed, trying to get his attention.  “Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I think so…” said Hux awkwardly as the woman tried to force his arms around her waist.

 

“Just hold on a little longer and-”

 

Kylo was cut off as he was slapped again.  It was much harder this time, forcing him forward and causing the chains around his arms and attached to his collar to be driven painfully into his wrists and throat.  He coughed as he tried to recover and he could hear Hux start to struggle to reach him. He felt Hux’s fingers trying to dig under the collar and check if there was any extra space so he could readjust it.

 

The Twi’lek woman pulled Hux back and whispered sharply, “If you don’t want your throat hurt then do what you’re told.  If you can’t sing you’ll be stuck in that room.”

 

She whispered it like a warning and Kylo was grateful that she seemed to be on their side in this.  Nonetheless, she whispered to Hux, “Now kiss me. He wants to watch.”

 

“What…?” Hux asked, sounding oddly frightened by the notion of kissing.

 

Kylo watched, unable to help staring as she straddled Hux’s lap and kissed him full on the mouth, waving her ass for all the gallery to see.  Hux backed against the side of the bed, grunting his protests and pushing at her shoulders lightly. It took a while, but Hux slowly adjusted.  He was still stiff, but he stopped pushing and let the Twi’lek take the lead.

 

Another musician was playing, but very few were paying him any mind, not when two of Tarrob’s gems were putting on a not-so-private show for him.  Kylo also noticed others watching him expectantly, wondering if or when he would be joining. He didn’t want to. Even if it was just Hux and this woman, he didn’t want an audience.  It was bad enough people were seeing him nearly naked.

 

“Shall I?” asked Fhib, holding up a short chain.

 

Tarrob nodded and laughed heartily.  Kylo had no idea what was happening until it was clipped to the front of his collar and Fhib gave Hux’s shoulder a shake, “Hold still.  Let’s get this on… there. Now play nice together.”

 

Hux touched the back of his neck and Kylo understood.  If the chip was damaged then too much pressure from the collar wouldn’t be good for it.  They would have to be very careful. The Twi’lek woman had no idea though, and she crawled the very short distance from Hux to Kylo and kissed him.  She used her position to whisper to Kylo, “Both of you follow my lead and don’t you dare get me in trouble. Red-hair, get on his other side.”

 

Hux had trouble moving.  The back of Kylo’s collar as well as his arms were fastened to the side of Tarrob’s bed, and the front of the collar was attached to Hux.  He was well secured, acting as an anchor for Hux, who could only move with the little bit of slack he had. That meant he had to crawl over Kylo, facing him the whole time as he manoeuvred over his body to press flush against his side.  Hux had an apologetic look on his face, something Kylo had never seen before and worried him greatly.

 

“Right,” whispered the Twi’lek, pressing against Kylo’s free side, “Kiss him.”

 

Kylo looked at Hux in horror.  Kiss Hux. Kiss General Hux. The man who was gunning for his position and had made who-knew-how-many attempts on his life.  Hux didn’t seem any happier about it, but looked at Kylo with a grim determination before giving him a quick, and very light peck on the cheek.

 

“He’s not your grandmother.  Give him a _real_ kiss,” warned the Twi’lek.

 

Tarrob was watching expectantly.  The sick fuck was probably going to get off to this at some point and probably wanted to watch him struggle and shout like he had before.  He could see others watching, either mockingly or lustfully leering at them. Hux drew close enough for Kylo to reach, their breath mingling, but Hux stopped, refusing to press any closer.  He whispered, “Ren, it’s alright, you can kiss me.”

 

Hux was trying to give him a choice.  Kylo barely had time to consider whether it was a scheme or not before another slap against the back of his head caused him to smash his mouth into Hux’s.  Hux, probably stunned, grabbed onto Kylo’s shoulders to keep his balance.

 

For a moment Kylo was stunned.  He was lip-locked with someone who he had loathed.  Instead of feeling a well of disgust rise in his chest he felt confusion.  He could feel Hux’s mouth, his whole body, trembling against his. He didn’t like being watched, he especially didn’t like that he was being used as entertainment for his enemies, but he didn’t mind Hux, who he was expecting to hate the most in this situation.  Instead he sat in silence, wondering at how soft Hux felt. It shouldn’t have been too much of a surprise since he’d held Hux before, but his mouth felt so unbelievably soft…

 

With his hands behind his back all he could do was lean up as far as he could and chase Hux’s lips.  For a few brief moments he forgot about the fact that he was being watched lustfully and got caught up in trying to keep his mouth pressed against Hux’s.

 

Suddenly Hux’s mouth opened and he let out a squeak.  Kylo couldn’t see what was happening, but he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Hux’s lips.  He couldn’t help it. It was the first bit of pleasantness and warmth that he’d felt in so long. He wished he had his hands free so he could lace his fingers in Hux’s hair and hold him close to explore at his leisure.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by another squeak.  Hux was shivering and trying his best to stifle little grunts and squeaks that were spilling from his lips.  Kylo pulled back enough to open his eyes and peer around Hux and saw the Twi’lek working both her hands over Hux’s ass, cupping and squeezing it.  She gave it a loud slap and Hux squeaked again, shivering against Kylo. The Twi’lek let go and kissed his neck, warning, “You need to make more noise than that.  Trust me, you don’t want to get in trouble.”

 

Her eyes flicked to Kylo, “I’m going to touch you.  Don’t kick me.”

 

Before Kylo could process her words he felt a hand on his crotch.  Instantly he howled and snarled, choking himself on his chain as he tried to rise up and throw her off.  Hux practically threw himself at Kylo, cupping his cheeks and urgently whispering things like, ‘stop,’ ‘breathe,’ ‘calm down,’ and ‘just get through it.’  Kylo cried out in frustration as he jerked his hips and legs, trying to throw her off. He could hear laughing and felt heat rise to his cheeks.

 

The worst part was that he felt himself getting hard.  She was making him hard and all he could do was thrash and stare up at Hux, who had the nerve to look down at him with pity.  He could hear Tarrob laughing, _“What do you think of them, Effie?”_

 

The Twi’lek looked up, her seductive grin once again plastered on her face and every trace of urgency expertly purged away.  She gave Kylo another squeeze and replied, “He’s unruly, but he’s so big…”

 

Effie moved up to cup Hux’s face and kiss his cheek, “And this one is very sweet.  He’ll make a lovely gem once we train the shyness out of him.”

 

 _“Play with them for a while more, then return the Arkanisian to his room,”_ instructed Tarrob.   _“He’s earned his rest.”_

 

“My room?” asked Hux, forcing his voice to near-evenness as he asked, “Do you mean my cell with Ren?”   

 

Tarrob’s tail lashed out and caught Hux lightly across the cheek, _“You weren’t addressed.”_

 

There was a cunning flash in Hux’s eye before suddenly his face became grief stricken and he practically sobbed out for the whole room to hear, “Please, I _love_ him!”

 

If there had been people not paying attention to them before, there were now.  Hux had been loud enough and threw himself over Kylo so dramatically that he had drawn everyone’s eye.  Hux was crying real tears, Kylo could feel them on his neck as Hux quivered and sobbed against him. Everyone seemed taken aback as Hux sniffled, “I’ll do anything.  Please, let me stay with him. That’s the only reward I’ve wanted.”

 

Kylo immediately realized what Hux had done.  He’d made himself small, pathetic, and helpless.  So much so that any move made to punish him would be seen as overkill.  Hux, in their eyes, wasn’t a haughty creature to be broken and humiliated, he was a tragic little songbird who was longing for his mate.  Tarrob seemed to have realized this too, and knew it would be extremely unpopular if he tore his sobbing gem away from his lover after having serving as instructed.

 

But ever the politician, the Hutt countered, cooing softly, _“You’ve earned his company, but he hasn’t earned yours.  Effie, take him to his room. Console the poor little bird.  If Solo hadn’t been so disagreeable, you might have been spared this heartbreak.”_

 

Kylo scowled at how expertly Tarrob had made the whole thing his fault.  Hux had to be led away in tears, but it was Kylo’s fault. They’d come close though.  Hux had very nearly worked the crowd in his favor. It also gave Kylo ideas. People might not be willing to help him because he was Supreme Leader, but they might be able to identify with him if all he wanted was to rescue his ‘lover.’  Kylo could play on that. Surely all these slaves had family they either wanted to set free or return to. Hux had unwittingly given him a platform on which he could find allies.

 

Effie unclipped the chain from Hux’s collar.  Kylo was surprised to see real tears in Hux’s eyes, but less so to see traces of annoyance flash across his face, knowing his attempt to stay with Kylo had failed.  Hux and the Twi’lek made quite the pair, both of them knowing what they had to do to survive and knowing how to manipulate to get what they wanted. Effie consolingly wrapped an arm around Hux’s shoulders to bring him away.

 

It was only when the gems were out of sight that Tarrob’s focus turned back to Kylo.  Without the pretty slaves to distract him he seemed more interested in slapping Kylo with his tail.  When he became bored with that, he requested a stun baton from Fhib and made a game of hitting Kylo with it whenever he lowered his head slightly or looked about.

 

At first it had been annoying, now it hurt.  Really hurt. Glancing down he could see the little pink burns that the baton left against his naked skin.  All of the strikes had left him with a split lip and he could feel a tiny trickle of blood dripping from his lip onto his abdomen.  He was probably going to bruise later as well. If he could have just gotten a hand free he was certain he could have fought back. But here he was, tied down, his powers blocked, just a lump of flesh to be beaten as Tarrob saw fit.

 

 _“He’s a useless thing, isn’t he?”_ noted Tarrob.   _“He can’t sing, and he’s not as pretty as the other one.”_

 

“We’re looking for a task that would suit him,” sighed Fhib.  “Alas he’s proving difficult.”

 

 _“He’s no gem, but if nothing can be found he can whore himself,”_ suggested Tarrob.

 

No!  Absolutely not.  Tarrob waved his hand, “Take him away.  When he’s healed we’ll see about his new task.”

 

He didn’t have a lot of prudence, but Kylo waited until he’d been unchained from the bed and brought out of the room.  His body ached from being trapped in one position and the repeated strikes. All the same, he managed to say, “Hux suggested I take care of him.”

 

“Of course he did,” said Fhib.

 

 _“_ No, I mean his hair, his skin, and other creatures like him.  He said that tentacle thing hurt him, _”_ explained Kylo. He tried not to sound desperate as he suggested, _“_ I can do that, as a job.  I could take care of humanoids better than a non-humanoid who doesn’t know what they’re doing.”

 

Fhib, thankfully, seemed to contemplate the idea.  Kylo didn’t want to beg, but if he had to he could add that Hux could be watched to make sure they weren’t scheming.  At this point his priority was making sure Tarrob didn’t make a whore out of him. He wouldn’t be able to take it. He knew he would break if he was made to degrade himself against his will like that.

 

The droids marched Kylo back to his room and he was shoved inside.  His meal for the evening, scant fare made up of vitamin paste and a portion of bread, was shoved in a few minutes after.  He ate greedily, ignoring the burn in his muscles and his skin. At least he had his privacy, for now. Hux wasn’t even guaranteed that with the one-way window looking into that bizarre little room.  Or…he thought he did. Looking up from his meager rations he glanced around the room. Was there a camera where someone was watching?

 

He got up and had a look around.  When he had been looking for a way out he hadn’t noticed any, but since he hadn’t been looking for them he might not have seen them.  This time he was more careful, scanning for anything that looked like a lens or device.

 

In the end he didn’t find anything.  He was alone with his tray for meals and two sets of bedding.  It was a small blessing that it hadn’t been removed when Hux was taken away.  Kylo piled it up. The mattresses were thin, but two were more comfortable than one, and two blankets did a better job of keeping him warmer.  It was the only consolation he had when his body began registering the pain he was in. He’d been hit with the rod so many times that he ached all over.

 

Curling in on himself he once again found himself missing Hux.  That night when they slept together hadn’t been unpleasant, and he hadn’t been alone.  It was strange. When he thought of who he would want with him, if he could only have one person with him, it would be Hux.  The scavenger rejected his partnerships, he’d betrayed his mother, there was nobody left who he shared a connection with. Even though it was built on rivalry and hate, his partnership with Hux was the only emotional relationship he had anymore.

 

It went beyond want, Kylo found himself longing for Hux the longer he was left alone.  He just wanted to hold and be held by someone. Hux’s hair had looked soft, though Kylo hadn’t had the chance to touch it and see for himself.  He’d felt so light without his uniform and greatcoat and his body had been so warm. Kylo didn’t try to distract himself from the thoughts, he just let them pass through his mind and tried to remember the feeling of his arms around the General’s skinny waist.  Nobody was here to chastise or belittle him for it, so he might as well indulge in the fantasy. Hux would be asleep, or close to sleeping and Kylo would drift off with his nose planted in Hux’s neatly cut, red hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Kylo hoped that he’d be allowed to have a job.  Anything but being a whore or a toy for the amusement of aliens.  With every hour that passed he felt his hope dwindling. If they had wanted him to assist in caring for humanoids than surely someone would have come to fetch him by now.  Any time he tried to tell himself that it must have slipped their minds he thought about how much time was passing. Maybe Tarrob had intended to keep him around for entertainment from the start.  Kylo didn’t want to think about that though. He didn’t want to be humiliated like that. He couldn’t handle it. 

Another meal was shoved into his cell, which he ate gladly.  Then he was left alone with the quiet of his mind. It was torturous, suddenly being deprived of all the white noise that was the feelings of all the creatures around him.  Instead everything else seemed unbearably loud. Every footstep and hum of electricity was like a thunder clap. 

When his cell door open all desire to fight had left him.  He just wanted some stimulation. The droids were no longer necessary, but Fhib was flanked by them none the less.  He looked down at Kylo, “You may see him, under supervision. We’ll see what you can do, and if you’re good enough you’ll be allowed to give the gems some polish.” 

Kylo nodded and stood up.  He could see Hux. He was surprised at how completely elated he felt.  Normally seeing Hux was nothing but an annoyance but now getting to spend any time with Hux was the highlight of his life.  After springing to his feet he must have seemed overly eager. Fhib observed, “My, my, how your tune has changed. I thought you didn’t like him at all.” 

Kylo looked down and admitted, “It’s complicated…” 

“Not really.  You care for him, but you care for yourself first,” said Fhib.  “You aren’t special. He’s more unusual. Most would give their friends up for dead by now.” 

Hux had his reasons for that though.  He was a small, weak man who would need someone stronger for protection and heavy lifting.  He also needed to behave to protect the fragile chip in his neck. Little did any of these people know that given the chance and the means Hux would kill him without remorse.  He might even enjoy it a little.

Did Fhib know that, or was he trying to make Kylo feel guilty? 

Kylo recognized the path to the gem’s room, but they went past Hux’s window.  Instead they went around and down a corridor. Inside were a number of doors leading into each chamber, which must have been how the Trandoshan had gotten in.  There was a chest nearby and Fhib signaled for one of the droids to pick it up. He instructed, “Do what you like with him, but if you can’t make him look better than our current staff then we have no use for you.” 

Kylo hadn’t felt so terrified about handling hair since he’d cut his padawan braid off… 

Fhib entered a code into the panel on the door and it hissed open.  Once again, Kylo was greeted with an odd sight. Effie was there, snapping at Hux in frustration, “No, no!  It’s step-step- _ sashay _ !  Like this!” 

Grabbing Hux by the hips she tried desperately to get them to wiggle side to side.  Effie exclaimed, “It’s like you’re a living strip of durasteel!” 

Fhib coughed and Effie turned, looking down sheepishly, “Forgive me, we didn’t see you come in…” 

“No need for that.  How is his dancing? Lord Tarrob would very much like him to join the regulars,” said Fhib. 

“His footwork is fine but he’s yet to master anything involving hips and shoulders,” replied Effie honestly.  She admitted to Fhib, “He needs more time if you want him to look good. And in the meantime he can still sing and cuddle with guests.” 

“Yes, we’ve had quite a few guests wanting a private cuddle.  Possibly more if Lord Tarrob makes him available,” observed Fhib, smirking in Hux’s direction.  The General’s own gaze drifted down as he crossed his arms, trying to cover up a little. 

Kylo was nudged forward by the droids, “We brought you a treat, little bird.  Your friend is going to make you beautiful for tonight.” 

That caught Hux’s attention.  He looked at Kylo with a mix of concern and relief.  Ignoring Fhib, Hux asked “You’re covered in burns…what happened?” 

“Tarrob-”

“Lord Tarrob.” 

Fhib looked at Kylo with disdain while Effie shot him a warning look. 

“He was having a little too much fun with a stun rod,” concluded Kylo.  He glanced about. This would all be easier if Hux was sitting in a chair, but the only seat that could work was his strange little swing.  Kylo nodded to it “Sit down so I can get started.” 

Hux must have realized how much was on the line because for what might have been the first time in his life, Hux did what Kylo asked of him without question.  He sat down, keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground as Kylo opened and looked over the contents of the chest. He had to stifle a little gasp. It wasn’t as if he had never seen expensive products before.  Being a former politician’s son he had been to more than a few extravagant galas. His mother had been frugal though, so Kylo had never seen so many things all at once. There were a few he could rule out using though, ones which specified on the bottle that they were meant for certain species. 

Picking out the ones that were for human use, they were still probably enough to buy a new TIE fighter.  Or at least half of one. Hux looked up at him and into the box. He didn’t seem to recognize anything inside and Kylo briefly wondered if he used anything apart from deodorant and pomade.  There had been days when Kylo had even questioned whether Hux showered or not he seemed so… greasy. 

“Right, just look straight ahead and try not to move around too much,” said Kylo.  He had what he needed and knew how to make himself look good, so how hard could it be to do the same for Hux?  His main worry was what others would think of the results. If it wasn’t to their liking then… 

Kylo heard Fhib mumble to Effie to keep an eye on them.  Still, Kylo couldn’t count on him really being gone. Looking at the window it just looked like a black sheet of glass.  He’d seen the other side though. For all he knew there was something on the other side ogling them and trying to decide on a lewd command to give them. 

He couldn’t think about that now.  He had to make Hux look better than that tentacle thing could or he was going to be in serious trouble.  Running his fingers through Hux’s hair to get a feel for the texture, Hux let out a strong shudder and gripped the ropes on his swing.  Kylo arched his brow, “What the hell was that?” 

“Nothing, just keep going,” said Hux. 

It obviously was something, but without the Force he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what.  He parted Hux’s hair to get a better look and true to his word, Hux managed to hold still.  His hair and scalp looked healthy enough, but Kylo had been right, Hux must have had an oily skin type on top of all his greasy products.  He’d need to wash frequently to keep his hair light. In the meantime, since his hair was so short there was a limit as to what could be done with it.  As for his skin, something would have to be done about the oil, but strangely Hux had been lucky and didn’t have any pimples at all. 

Oddly enough, it was a shame Hux wasn’t uglier.  A dramatic transformation would have worked better in his favor. 

“I think I can give you a braid here,” said Kylo, tracing a finger along the side of Hux’s head.  He leaned in and sniffed at Hux’s hair. “Not sure I like this smell on you.” 

Hux gave another shudder as Kylo asked Effie, “Is there a smell that they really like?” 

“I don’t know if they notice.  They prefer to brag about the expense,” said Effie.  She looked them over and glanced briefly at the window before lowering her voice, “Are you two _ really _ lovers?” 

Kylo glanced at the window and Hux mumbled a low, “We’re partners.” 

“Listen, don’t ever bluff here.  They will call it every single time.  Don’t tell them anything personal. They _will_ use it against you.  Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but everything you say is going to catch up to you,” warned Effie.  She let out a sigh and said regretfully, “The best thing to do is climb as high as you can and try to make life a bit easier for yourself.  I don’t know what you two are planning, but take my advice and settle in if you don’t want a lot of trouble.” 

“Is that what you did?” asked Hux. 

“It’s why I’m still alive, if that’s what you mean,” replied Effie.  She sighed at Hux, “And you need to loosen up. The first time is hell, but it gets easier.  You’re lucky you get to ease in with cuddling.” 

Hux stiffened slightly under Kylo’s fingers.  His voice seemed higher as he changed the subject, “So you’re here to make me gorgeous, Ren?” 

“If I don’t I’m in trouble, so cooperate,” ordered Kylo.  He was so nervous he couldn’t figure out what to do first.  A wash would get Hux clean, he ought to start with that. But shouldn’t they be in the bath for that? 

“Is there water here?” asked Kylo. 

Effie snorted and walked to the wall.  She touched a panel and a shower head shot out.  Hux arched his brow, “I knew about the bed but they didn’t tell me about that.” 

“You get a bed?” asked Kylo, unable to fully contain his jealousy. 

“It folds down from the wall,” explained Hux, quickly adding, “It’s nothing fancy.” 

“It’s off the ground!” countered Kylo. 

“Hey, knuckle-heads,” said Effie, gesturing back to the wall, “This starts the flow, the temperature is set.” 

“How come you guys can be trusted with a shower?” demanded Kylo. 

“It’s not for us,” said Effie nodding at the window, “Sometimes they just like… watching.” 

Hux wrinkled his nose and the novelty of his own bed and shower quickly disappeared.  Kylo nodded and backed up, “Right, well, get your clothes off.” 

Hux looked at Effie nervously.  The Twi’lek replied with a laugh, “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.  You better do it so your friend doesn’t get in trouble.” 

Sighing, Hux got off his swing and started peeling off the tight clothing.  He turned and pointed at Ren, “Not a word to anyone!” 

“Like I’m telling anyone about  _ any _ part of this!” said Kylo, gesturing to the golden bra strapped to his chest.”

With a frown, Hux stripped off the rest of his clothing.  His thinness wasn’t a surprise anymore, and neither was how pale he was.  Still, when he saw Hux he felt taken aback. Kylo had always associated Hux with darkness, but he was practically glowing, and his skin was so fair that the coloured light bounced off of his body.  Without wasting a moment, Hux stamped his way to the shower head and slammed his hand on the control panel to activate the spray. Hux coughed and spat out a mouthful of water before scrubbing himself frantically. 

“Hey, hey, easy,” said Kylo, picking up a cleanser and moving in closer. 

Hux was clearly furious.  Kylo tried to calm him down by gently grabbing his arm to get his attention.  The General paused, looking up at him with an array of expressions crossing his face.  He was angry, embarrassed and somehow pleading. For what Kylo had no idea. For his clothes?  For privacy? For Kylo to somehow make it all better. 

Kylo could only repeat, “Easy… you’ll hurt yourself.  Let me do this. If this works out then you won’t have to see that tentacle thing again.  That’s something, right?” 

Hux let out a frustrated noise and turned around again, trying to give himself as much coverage as he could.  It was strange that Kylo could nearly eclipse him, getting in close enough that he could feel mist and spray from the shower as he began rubbing Hux’s shoulders.  Effie was right, he was wound up tight. All of his muscles were solid and his pulse was thrumming. The first step to any of this would be to make Hux settle down. 

Kylo massaged his shoulders, “It’s just us.  Don’t worry about everyone else. I’m going to take care of you and then things might get a bit better.” 

“You can’t blame me for being nervous, this is the nicest you’ve ever been to me,” Hux muttered out the side of his mouth. 

Sighing through his nose Kylo admitted, “I owed you.  You were weirdly nice to me too you know.” 

“I just did-” Hux began. 

“-what we had to,” Kylo finished.  “Now loosen up a bit. My ass is on the line here.” 

Hux gave a nod and returned his attention to the wall while Kylo started washing his hair and back.  Once he got Hux clean they could work on his hair and nails. In the meantime, Kylo couldn’t help but notice his own smell.  He’d washed before, but he was used to daily sonic showers and his own regimen to keep his appearance just the way he liked it.  He suddenly missed it all, as scant as it had become when compared to his teenage years. He never thought he would long for a simple pleasure like his favorite soap and a private shower. 

“You’re going to need to turn around,” said Kylo. 

Feeling Hux stiffen under his fingers, Kylo was surprised that he turned, his head down, hair disarrayed from shampooing.  Kylo, for his part, tried his best not to look below Hux’s waist as he washed, but he couldn’t help it. He stole a few quick glances down.  He felt guilty, but he couldn’t help peeking down again and again. Hux was completely soft and… if circumstances had been different Kylo had to admit Hux definitely had the sort of body type he normally sought out in men, though maybe not quite so tall.  He just couldn’t help staring at the pale white member with the pinkish head resting in a nest of red hair. 

It was going to be hard to bring up, so Kylo decided to get it over with and said, “I’m going to have to give you a bit of a shave.  Do they normally do your legs?” 

Hux shook his head. 

Effie called over, “Look, I know you don’t like this but if you can’t learn to handle cuddling and being showered by your friend than it’s going to get worse.”

“I know,” Hux growled out.  

Kylo, meanwhile, was still trying his best not to look at Hux’s cock.  Setting aside the fact that Hux was a murderous sycophant who would stab him the second his guard was down, he was exactly what Kylo liked in men.  Kylo had never liked men who were bigger or bulkier than he was. He preferred his men slender and fine featured. Since he enjoyed being more domineering, Kylo liked having someone he could manhandle and pin down easily. 

The trouble was that this was Hux, and Kylo didn’t like Hux.  He was discovering that he could work with the man in a pinch, but they didn’t like each other.  There was also the situation. They were both trapped here and constantly threatened with sexual violence.  It really wasn’t the time or place for Kylo to think about fucking slim, pretty men. Especially not with the loincloth he was still stuck in.  One lewd train of thought and it would be impossible to hide what he had been thinking about. 

But then, here was Hux, completely naked in front of him, and being tasked with cleaning him up Kylo couldn’t ignore him.  Or the sweet little dick lying limp between his legs. It was so pale against the copper curls that Kylo found his eyes constantly drawn to it.  Completely flaccid, it might just fit all the way in his mouth and-

Was…was he really thinking about giving General Hux oral?  No. Out of the question. Not on his best day. In no universe was he putting Hux’s dick in his mouth.  Trying to keep his eyes a little higher, Kylo’s eyes were drawn to the bright pink of Hux’s nipples. After the moderately warm shower and exposure to cool air, they were erect and ready to be plucked and suckled and-

-no.  There was no way he was sucking Hux’s gorgeous little tits.  No! Wait, gorgeous!? He hadn’t meant to think that. Why was he thinking that? 

It was curiosity, that was it.  Natural human curiosity to touch a naked form when presented with one.  Kylo bet he would have the same reaction if he saw a naked body no matter who it belonged to.  And of course, he was supposed to be touching Hux. He didn’t have much time before his work would be assessed and his fate determined. 

Embarrassment probably caused Hux to remain silent as he was primped and prepared.  Kylo made sure his hair and nails were shining, but Hux was still tense. He remained tense as cream was applied to his legs and to be rinsed away later along with excess hair.  Checking to make sure that his lower legs were completely coated, Kylo couldn’t help noting how silky Hux’s skin was. If the skin on his legs was this soft his cock was bound to be- no, he wasn’t going to think of that. 

“This isn’t going to work if you stay stressed,” said Kylo.  "If you tense up it ruins everything."  

“I’m trying,” Hux objected. 

“You look good, for what that’s worth,” said Effie.  She explained to Kylo, “Lord Tarrob is interested in humanoids with a build like his.  He’ll like this.” 

“He…doesn’t, uh…” Kylo began, unsure of how to ask the question. 

“He’s too fat, even for a Hutt.  The most he can do is touch and look,” said Effie.  She tried to assure Hux quietly, “Which is good for us.” 

“Look, I know I’m a flimsy looking thing.  Why not…” Hux trailed off, glancing in Kylo’s direction.  The unspoken ending was obvious. Why not someone who was more masculine?  Someone with muscle and a good physique. 

“Never asked.  Slaves who ask questions don’t last long,” said Effie with a shrug.  “But you really shouldn’t worry. The most he’s ever done with any of us is a little light petting, so you’ll be fine.” 

“But he sells us off to the guests,” Hux asked. 

“He does.  He likes to keep the new gems to himself for a little while, puts a few limits on them like not touching their face to show that control, but eventually it’ll happen,” said Effie.  She gave a light shrug, and Kylo guessed that she was feigning nonchalance as she continued, “I won’t lie, sometimes it’s gross. But sometimes you get the ones who are nice, and they aren’t so bad.  It can feel really good… You have had sex before, haven’t you?” 

Hux kept his hands covering himself as he retorted, “That’s an awfully forward question.” 

…he wasn’t saying yes.  Hux was… no, he couldn’t be.  He was thirty-four years old so odds were that he’d had sex at least once, and if not full-on penetrative sex he must have done something.  Or had something done to him.  But he also wasn’t outright denying it. Either Hux really disliked talking about his sex life or he didn’t have one.  Without the Force Kylo was having a hard time narrowing down which of the two it was. 

“I also noticed you’re a bit more nervous with women.  It’s okay to have your preferences, but you’ll probably be asked to touch and kiss me a lot. If they notice you’re uncomfortable then they’ll try to exploit it,” explained Effie. 

“I’m doing the best I can,” said Hux irately. 

“I know you are.  I’m just trying to warn you,” said Effie.  “I never had anybody to give me advice like this.” 

Hux nodded and hung his head.  As Kylo twisted a braid along the side of his head Hux touched the back of his neck and he knew what the General was thinking.  He was still hoping that Rae Sloane or someone else would come for him at any moment so all of Effie’s advice would be irrelevant.  Hux’s ability to keep calm and sane seemed to hinge on the idea that his tracker was still intact and transmitting. Perhaps he was thinking that someone would burst through at any moment, throw a tarp over him and escort him to a shuttle. 

But it didn’t happen, not while Kylo was working on him.  Hux was still tense and Kylo wondered how he could possibly make him less so.  The situation obviously didn’t make it easy. He was naked in front of a one-way window and was waiting to figure out if he would be prostituted or rescued.  Kylo rubbed his hands over Hux’s shoulders. He did that odd, shuddering thing again and Kylo wondered for the first time if it was a sex thing or not. Hux obviously liked guys, which was something Kylo never would have guessed, having never considered Hux and sex in the same thought.  Did Hux like this? Really like it? 

Stealing a glance between Hux’s legs Kylo could see that he didn’t.  He wasn’t aroused by any of it, which made Kylo feel all the guiltier. 

“You really need to relax.  I can work on you for three days straight and it won’t do anything if you keep scowling,” warned Kylo. 

“I said I’m trying my best!” snapped Hux. 

Kylo wasn’t about to have this fight again.  Instead he put a hand on top of Hux’s head and let it rest there.  Hux flinched, as if he was waiting to be shoved or hit. He stayed like that longer than Kylo expected, braced for a blow that he truly believed would be coming.  Instead Kylo let his fingers lightly pat the top of his head as he muttered, “I know that. I know it’s not easy, but you still need to do it.” 

Effie gave a slight smile, a genuine one for once.  She leaned close and whispered, “I get through by reminding myself how much better I am than everyone else.  Only idiots get  _ that _ much entertainment out of watching naked people.” 

Hux gave a slight not and Kylo figured he could handle that.  Hux already thought he was better than just about everyone else, so it shouldn’t be too difficult. 

Looking up, Hux asked, “Do you know who we are?” 

“The gossip is that one is Han Solo’s son,” said Effie.  She pointed at Kylo, who huffed indignantly at the title.  She returned her attention to Hux and said, “And all they’ll tell me about you is that you were in the First Order and you’re from Arkanis.” 

“That again… why fixate on Arkanis?” asked Hux. 

“From what I can gather from the image they’re trying to give you, they think it’s a quaint, quiet planet.  There’s also your colouring. Yours is rare for humans, isn’t it?” asked Effie, unable to resist lightly running her fingers over Hux’s bangs. 

After doing that weird shuddering thing, Hux replied, “Yes, but it’s not as if I’m the only one in the galaxy.” 

“’Kay, I’ve got to do your legs and then you can get dressed,” said Kylo.  

This was where things got dangerous.  Hux was on the swing with everything on full display.  Kylo just had to get through this without an erection. It should have been easy enough.  This was the same Hux who tried to kill him. If he just thought of that then he wouldn’t be distracted by Hux’s soft, smooth belly or the rosy buds of his nipples-

-this was going to be harder than he anticipated. 

On his knees and rubbing the solution to dissolve unwanted hair between his hands he tried desperately not to think about Hux’s dick.  Seeing it resting defenseless between Hux’s legs he couldn’t help imagining stroking it or giving it a little taste. He could easily wrap his hand around it and couldn’t help fantasizing about it.  Telling Hux he needed to touch it as part of his job and jerking him off like something out of a sleazy holo-porno. Or saying he needed a full-body skin treatment and lingering over his chest, claiming his tits needed a thorough coating and maybe that his perky ass needed extra attention. 

Kylo could feel the heat between his legs by the time he got his hands on Hux’s thighs.  Kylo tried not to think about how soft they were. Hux probably exercised as much as any other soldier, and he did have muscle, but it was so much less than what Kylo was used to that it was novel.  Making sure Hux’s legs were coated he moved his hands higher. Hux practically squeaked, “Is that necessary?” 

It may or may not have been but Kylo knew he wanted to do it.  Despite needing more discipline than he thought he would need, Kylo pulled his hands back, “No, I guess not.  We’ve just got to wait for it to work and we’ll rinse it off.” 

Hux touched the braid on the side of his head and looked over his shining nails.  Glancing at Kylo he grinned slightly. Smugly, even. He was probably thinking about how good he looked.  His assumptions were defied when Hux smirked and said, “Despite everything, it would be wrong not to enjoy having you on your knees waiting on me.” 

“Watch it,” warned Kylo, rising and going to the shower to clean his hands. 

“I’ll be happier when I’m dressed though,” Hux added. 

“You’re looking a lot better.  I don’t mind Nils, but his arms wander and he doesn’t always look after little details,” said Effie. 

“Nils?” asked Hux. 

“Big guy, lots of arms, like this,” said Effie, moving her arms around in a way that mimicked the tentacle creature. 

“It has a name?” asked Kylo. 

“Uh, yeah,” said Effie, rolling her eyes slightly in disgust.  “Humans…” 

With everything going on Kylo wasn’t in the mood to argue that not _all_ humans were like that.  Besides, the tentacle thing’s behaviour hadn’t given Kylo any reason to give it any respect. He had to focus on finishing working with Hux and not getting distracted by him.  Kylo was surprised by his reaction. It was normal to be curious, and he hadn’t had sex in a while, but he was surprised by how drawn he suddenly was to Hux. Maybe it was because he was Kylo’s type in the physical sense and because Hux was his only ally in this place.  The combination of the two might have tricked him into thinking that Hux was a suitable partner. 

After giving Hux’s legs a rinse Kylo tossed his shirt at him, “If it’s long enough I don’t think you should put those pants on.” 

Hux sighed before correctly guessing, “You want to show off my legs?” 

Kylo nodded and giving another sigh Hux put the shirt on.  He rubbed one leg against the other and seemed fascinated by the sensation.  Effie also seemed to like the transformation, as subtle as it was. She marveled, “And here they were making you out to be some muscle-bound meathead.” 

“He is,” quipped Hux.  He smiled slightly and added, “But he can be good with details, and he gets things done.” 

That was probably the closest Hux had come to complimenting him in a long time. 

“I can see why they like chaining you two together,” said Effie.  “I thought it was just a height thing.” 

Normally Kylo would say something clever at this point.  Unfortunately all he could think about was how the shirt hung off Hux’s shoulders to expose one dusky nipple in a tantalizing way.  It was just long enough to cover his dick, though not by much, and his ass was just visible below the hem of the shirt. Why the hell couldn’t he get sex with Hux off of his mind?  He didn’t want to think about it, it seemed inappropriate to think about it in their situation… maybe he just needed to jerk off. When he was left alone again he might need to try it because this was getting out of hand. 

What was worse was that Hux seemed unaffected.  He obviously wasn’t having a good time but he didn’t seem to be struggling the way that Kylo was.  Here he was, half naked in a ridiculous metal outfit with a loincloth and bra, and Hux didn’t seem to care at all.  Not that Kylo wanted him to care. It wasn’t as if he’d dressed up with the idea of impressing Hux in mind, but the fact that he was struggling to keep it in his pants while Hux was coolheaded was discouraging. 

Still, in spite of all that, this had been a nice reprieve.  Nobody hitting him or threatening him, just talking with Hux and Effie.  In fact, aside from the nights he spent with Hux, it was probably the closest to content he’d felt since he’d come to this place. 

He looked at the chest full of creams and chemicals and sighed.  He didn’t think there was anything that they could mix to turn into a gas, and without a source of fire they couldn’t turn anything into a weapon.  The worst Kylo could do was splash something in his captor’s eyes, but that wouldn’t work on droids, who were very well armed. As badly as he wanted to punch Fhib across his smug face, he knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere and it would make escaping even more difficult. 

As if on cue, the Twi’lek entered.  He ignored Kylo and Effie, looking Hux over.  He didn’t seem to be taking his time or scrutinizing.  He looked Hux up and down once, then twice and said, “Good, you look ready.  You’ve been requested.” 

“By who?” asked Hux, moving so he could retrieve his pants. 

“No time for that now.  He paid a very large sum to see you immediately for a little companionship.  He’ll like that he caught you in the middle of dressing. Come on, no time,” said Fhib, grabbing Hux by the wrists and shoving him towards a droid.  “To the sand bath. And hurry.” 

Hux only had time to gasp before the droid began to shove him and mechanically chanted for him to move along.  Kylo stared after him, slack jawed as Hux was taken away within a matter of seconds. Fhib turned to Effie, “Return to your room and await orders.  We should have a few coming through.” 

“Of course sir,” said Effie pleasantly.  After speaking with her, and only after speaking with her, Kylo had figured out that it was an act.  Now without the Force he was learning to pick up on gestures. A twitching brow, a mouth curving just a little too tightly.  It wasn’t much, but it betrayed annoyance. 

“As for you, you’ll be sent to the servant’s quarters.  Await instructions. Little Bird is going to be covered in sand when he’s finished,” said Fhib, who seemed irritated by the prospect. 

It also seemed that the sand bath was very literal.  Being half-dressed, Hux would be impossibly lucky if he didn’t wind up with sand in embarrassing places.  More than that, Kylo was being sent to other servants. If that was the case he was probably in the clear for today.  He just might have secured his position as a sort of caretaker for the gems. That would be good. He would have access to people and resources that he could use to fight back.  He couldn’t be the only slave in this place who wanted to fight his way out. 

He still really, really needed to jerk off, but this was progress.  Distracting progress that would help him make it through the day. Stars, if he had to get Hux naked and make sure all the sand had been washed away…

Why was he thinking like this?  Hux tried to kill him. Probably several times.  There had to be a part of his brain that shut itself down if he started thinking of someone potentially dangerous in an erotic way.  But at the same time, General Hux was the only piece of Kylo Ren that was left in this place. The only piece of his once vast forces that was still within reach.  Securing Hux meant securing his sanity. He had seen multiple beings make passes at Hux so… maybe it was natural that he wanted to stake a claim on what was his. 

“How long do you plan on standing there slack-jawed like an idiot?” asked Fhib. 

Not realizing that he’d drifted off into thought, Kylo nodded and followed the other droid.  This was good. Fhib wasn’t following. He went into another gem’s room and seemed preoccupied with something else.  Probably accommodating the whims of different guests. Kylo was alone with the droid, and if he could figure out a way to disable it, that was a window of opportunity to slip away and find a way to remove his cuffs.  Once he did that, he was positive he could destroy every being in this place that had ever crossed him. 

Plans were starting to come together.  He still wasn’t allowed to walk around alone, but if Hux could win a few favours he could ask for the things Kylo needed to put a droid to sleep or to get his cuffs off.  Tarrob seemed intent on making him feel worthless and miserable, so Kylo would need to rely on Hux for getting materials. If he could just network with the other slaves than he would have a fighting force capable of getting themselves out of this mess. 

He was dragged to the slave’s quarters, which weren’t much nicer than his own.  There were a few old cushions, but it seemed that unlike himself, the other slaves lived together in a large room, free to communicate and socialise with one another.  That was good, it was what Kylo needed. 

He spotted the Togruta girl that was often preparing rooms for parties and gatherings.  When she spotted him she immediately turned away and anxiously began trying to shove stuffing back into a pillow.  The droid gave Kylo a shove and left him alone with the other slaves. 

“Hey,” Kylo called to the girl.  “You can’t ignore me forever.” 

The girl grimaced as she looked up.  She had a guilty, embarrassed look on her face and could only blurt out, “Sorry about earlier.” 

Kylo arched his brow and said, “You’re a slave, I know you didn’t want any part of it.  I’ve had enough electro-rod to know what happens if you don’t do what they want. Forget about it.” 

She seemed much less nervous after that and looked at Kylo’s cuffs.  “So, what everyone is saying is true? You’re a Jedi?” 

“The Jedi are dead,” said Kylo.  “But if you’re asking if I have the Force, the answer is yes.” 

The girl looked disappointed by the answer.  Kylo huffed, “Another Luke Skywalker fan, I suppose?” 

“Ahsoka Tano, actually,” said the girl. 

That made sense.  Finding it advantageous to make friends, Kylo added, “From what I understand, she was admirable.” 

“When I was little, I wanted to be just like her,” the girl admitted.  She looked away and frowned, “I think she’d be disappointed in me.” 

Another creature came in, an Aqualish to Kylo’s surprise.  He made several sounds and pointed at Kylo and the Togruta girl.  She quickly translated, “He wants us to place some linens and tableware.  We need to go.” 

She darted along the way, seeming to know the compound like the back of her hand.  Kylo followed, and the Aqualish trailed behind, eyeing Kylo and keeping a hand on its electro-rod.  Kylo found himself trotting to keep up with the girl, “Is this your job?” 

“Beats shoveling rancor droppings,” she admitted with a grimace. 

Clearly she didn’t want to be here, but she also feared the guards.  It was going to take a lot for the slaves to overcome fear for their oppressors.  Kylo knew he could use Hux’s outburst to his advantage. For whatever reason, stories about lovers separated by an evil thug always tugged at people’s heartstrings.  It was just a matter of getting the story out and planting the seeds of revolt under the noses of the overseers. 

There would also be slaves like Effie, who were sympathetic but would never jeopardize what little safety they had gained for themselves. 

Finding himself in the red room again, the girl darted to a cupboard and began practically tossing linens at Kylo.  He caught them, barely, as more slaves filed in, all moving as quickly and as fretfully as the girl. When she had finished tossing the large cloths at him, she turned and blanched in fear.  She said quickly, “You need to spread them! We only get so much time!” 

“Spread them where?” asked Kylo. 

Gasping in fear and exasperation, the girl gestured to several bare tables.  The other teams had completed theirs and were now filling goblets with wine on the various tables.  Obviously they were far, far behind. She snatched one from Kylo’s arms and expertly tossed the cloth over the table, pausing only to make sure it was even before snatching another one.  She called anxiously, “Hurry!” 

It didn’t look that hard.  Kylo took the top one in his fist and tossed it, only for it to land in a useless bundle on the table.  If he’d had the Force he could have thrown them all in the air and had them land perfectly settled on every table in the room.  He growled with frustration as he held the bundle in one arm and tried to straighten out the cloth with his free hand. All of the other groups had finished placing their glasses and were nearly finished arranging platters and pouring drinks. 

Kylo had just started his second and final cloth as the guests, and Tarrob, filed in. 

Not three seconds passed before Tarrob noticed and slithered over.  The Togruta girl looked like she was about to die of a fear-induced heart attack.  Kylo glared as the Hutt looked over their incomplete work and hummed before laughing to himself,  _ “Were you pampered, Son of Solo?  Are even the simplest chores beyond you?”  _

“I got tossed in a room, dragged here and nobody told me what to do,” growled Kylo. 

It was obvious that he was being set up.  He’d been given a task beyond his skill level so he could fail, publically and be punished for it.  Tarrob cooed to the Togruta girl, “ _ He’s truly ungrateful.  Trying to get you punished for his failing.”  _

“No h-he’s right.  I didn’t explain…” she added, looking at Kylo fearfully. 

_ “Nonsense.  His failings are his own and he needs to be punished _ ,” said Tarrob. 

Damn Kylo hated this guy… 

Tarrob waved to a droid, “ _Take him to the table.  Restrain him.”_

No!  Not that!  Anything but that!  Last time Hux had barely managed to hold him together and now there would be nobody on his side.  Nobody to hold his hand or whisper in his ear that he would make it through his trial. 

He struggled against the droids as he was dragged over.  He kicked and squirmed but was forced chest-down over the table with his feet on the floor.  The muscles in the backs of his thighs were screaming and his gut hurt from being forced over the corner of the table.  His hands were chained forward, leaving his back exposed and his ass sticking out. Kylo closed his eyes and despite trying to hold his breath to keep quiet kept taking noisy, short, shallow breaths. 

The anticipation was horrible.  He had no idea if or when someone was going to touch him.  Last time he’d had hands on his chest, on his legs, his arms, fingers in his hair and prodding at his face.  Now with his ass out and his legs spread his imagination was working overtime and producing horrible images of what was about to happen. 

He was relieved and then terrified again as Tarrob said,  _ “Beat him.” _


	11. Chapter 11

“Ren!  Stars, what happened to you!?” 

After painstakingly assuring himself that everything was better than it felt, Hux’s reaction tore all that away.  Kylo felt like shit. His back, his ass and the back of his legs hurt. The droids had hit him repeatedly with electro-rods.  He was beginning to understand how Hux felt after being hit with all those stun-bolts. His back felt raw and cooked all at the same time.  To finish it all off, Tarrob slapped him hard across the face and split his lip. All of that before he was dragged away and told that Hux was finished with the sand bath. 

While much better for wear, Hux looked terrible.  His once white shirt was filthy and he was covered head to toe in grime, his red hair barely visible under layers of mud.  He must have just been brought back to his room before Kylo had come in, and hadn’t even attempted to wash any of it off. 

Hux looked like shit.  And if Hux thought Kylo looked worse than that couldn’t be good. 

Kylo limped into the little room and Hux turned.  Kylo thought he might be running away until he pounded the panel on the wall and started the stream of water.  He waved Kylo over urgently and shouted, “Now!” 

The water seemed too good to be true.  Kylo watched it deliriously as he limped forward.  Everything burned. He had no idea if he was bleeding anywhere other than his mouth or not, but it wouldn’t have surprised him.  In any case, it was perfectly clear what was happening. Tarrob wanted to break him, utterly and completely. Nothing he did would ever be good enough, he wasn’t allowed to keep his identity, and he’d either be beaten or molested as punishment for the tiniest failings.  It was a stark contrast to Hux, who was coddled, cooed over and constantly told how pretty and desirable he was. 

Kylo wasn’t jealous.  It would have been stupid to be jealous of Hux or his situation…but he  _ was _ jealous.

“Don’t just stand there, come,” said Hux, moving to pull Kylo over. 

“Wait,” said Kylo.  He looked down and groaned, “I hate these, but they’re all I have to wear.” 

Hux nodded and without missing a beat began stripping him down.  Kylo hated the garments, but if they got soaked then he would be stuck, half-naked and wet, until they either dried or he had something new to wear.  Ever the professional Hux never paused, though he fumbled with the bra clasps slightly. Free from his garments Kylo felt too tired to be bothered by his nakedness, or Hux’s for that matter.  The general brought him to the shower and Kylo let out a hiss as the spray trickled over his wounds. 

Tossing off his shirt, Hux was careful to wash his hands clean from mud and sand before slipping around Kylo to examine him.  He repeated his question from before, “What the hell happened?” 

“I got put on kitchen duty and fucked up,” said Kylo.  Trying to change the subject he asked, “You?” 

“I’ll tell you later.  Is this an electro-rod?  They broke the skin…”

To Kylo’s surprise, Hux’s touch was gentle, carefully tracing around the wounds and trying to clean them as best he could.  It was the first pleasant touch he’d felt in so long and he couldn’t help leaning back into it. When he regained his senses he replied, “Yeah, I think so, but I couldn’t see.” 

He felt Hux’s hands going lower, lower and then far too low for his comfort.  He reached around to grab Hux’s wrist and stop him, “Not there.” 

“They got your ass and your legs.  Which is worse? My hands or an infection and whatever the Hutts think constitutes health care?” asked Hux. 

“Prick…” Kylo muttered to himself as he let go of Hux’s arm. 

Hux let out a grunt in reply and Kylo felt heat rise to his face as Hux cleaned him off and inspected the cuts.  He wasn’t really sure of how to feel with Hux examining him. He found himself flushing from the careful attention and gentle touches.  When had he gotten to this point? Where having someone giving him basic medical care made him feel more loved than anything else had in years? 

Moving on to his thighs, Hux announced, “You’re clean.  We should just try to make sure some of these are covered.  I don’t think I have anything I can use as a disinfectant.” 

“Just hit the wall.  Maybe Corellian brandy will pop out,” said Kylo. 

Hux moved away and Kylo caught him rolling his eyes.  Most of the mud and sand had been washed off and Hux was reaching for the pants he had forgotten.  Kylo called, “Wait, I was sent to wash you off.” 

“You’re hurt,” Hux pointed out. 

“If I don’t I’m going to get punished again,” said Kylo.  While normally he wouldn’t care, he knew he could only take so many beatings. 

Hesitantly, Hux returned and began scrubbing himself under the flow of water, trying to make sure he’d gotten all the sand off of himself.  Kylo helped, as much as he could, brushing stray grains out of the dip of Hux’s collarbone and from behind his ears. Most of the mud had washed out and near the drain a small mound of goopy sand had collected. 

It was Kylo’s turn to repeat, “What happened?” 

“The things that wanted me, I didn’t recognize them but they were reptilian,” said Hux. 

Kylo began sectioning Hux’s hair to check his scalp, “So?” 

“So they wash themselves by rolling around in sand,” said Hux, picking sand out from under his nails. 

Kylo was going to ask but decided against that.  What had happened was fairly obvious. The creatures had called for Hux to join them in the spa, and Kylo doubted that someone as prissy as Hux would have eagerly rubbed sand and mud all over his own body.  Someone had ordered or dragged him in. The sullen look on Hux’s face seemed to confirm this as he turned around and began to clean between his legs. Kylo considered helping, nearly settling his hands over Hux’s hips.  No, he didn’t need Hux elbowing him in the face if the General was shocked by his actions. 

 

Hux mumbled quietly, “Give me a minute.  I’ll set up the bed so you can lie down.” 

Nodding, Kylo kept his back under the spray.  It was soothing and calming. There was so much happening and so much of it was wrong but this was helping.  Once he was clean, Hux grabbed his clothes and dressed without drying himself off. He went to the wall panel and a bed folded out, with tiny legs clicking into place to provide support.  The room was so small that the bed knocked against the swing and with no sign of blankets Kylo understood what Effie had meant. All of the little props in the room could be pulled out and stored quickly, conveniently, and all in view of the little window.  If someone got tired of Hux on the swing, they could tell him to shower or get on the bed or play with the colourful, glittering flowers. If anything in the room benefitted Hux, it was incidental. 

Hux tested the bed, checking to see if it would hold more than his own weight and moved back to Kylo.  “Come on, you look ready to fall over.” 

He was ready to fall over.  Leaning on Hux for support he took a few short steps then stumbled onto the bed.  It was noticeably more comfortable than the floor and Kylo felt himself relaxing into it like an old friend’s embrace.  Hux sat on the bed gingerly, trying not to put too much of his weight on it. He sighed, “The only thing I have to cover your cuts is my shirt and your… whatever you call it.  Do you think we can use them without getting in trouble?” 

“Not sure,” Kylo grunted out, closing his eyes.  “They’ll find something if they’re in the mood to hit me, but I don’t want to give them excuses.” 

“I know we’re not dealing with anyone remotely ethical, but are you sure?” asked Hux.  

Kylo knew, he knew because he had been in this situation before.  Not exactly the same, but he was familiar with the set up. Someone would have power over him and there would be absolutely nothing he could do to please them.  He would be punished, physically or psychologically until he fell in line. He nodded and heard Hux sigh again, “So what do we do? What’s the plan?” 

“Sleep,” said Kylo, swinging his arm out as much as he could comfortably and managing to pat Hux on the side.  “We’ll figure it out later.” 

There was a silence for a while and Kylo tried to focus on something other than his body throbbing.  His prior thoughts about Hux seemed inconsequential and trivial. Maybe he didn’t want Hux, maybe he just wanted to feel valued again.  He had no idea. All he knew was that Hux had all the physical and emotional softness he’d been craving. 

“Ren, could you check it?” asked Hux. 

Check what?  Opening one eye and glancing up he saw Hux rubbing the back of his neck.  Hux must have been worried about potential eavesdroppers. Kylo mumbled, “Lean down, I can’t reach.” 

As Hux lay beside him, looking at him, it seemed strangely intimate.  He was naked and Hux was shirtless, with Hux making no effort to hide or avoid eye contact as he tilted his chin and invited Kylo to touch him.  If he wasn’t in so much pain it might have been a turn-on. He reached up and rested his hand on Hux’s throat and was surprised by how relaxed Hux was.  Despite having been choked by him with the force, Hux bared his neck and allowed Kylo to touch wherever he liked with complete trust that he wouldn’t be hurt. 

He let his fingers tickle at the base of Hux’s neck.  Once again, he could feel that there was something, but he couldn’t figure out if it was in one piece or not.  With Hux looking at him so fretfully though, Kylo replies, “Feels okay.” 

Hux closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before murmuring, “Maybe we’ll wake up and this whole thing will be over.” 

There was a thought.  Waking up to the sound of the palace being stormed.  Having a Stormtrooper burst through the door and toss them weapons so they could fight back.  Rounding up all of the assholes and scum in this place and executing them all. It was a good thought.  Hux was peaceful beside him, his eyes closed, breathing deeply. His lips were parted, and even in the coloured light Kylo could see how pink they were. 

“Hey,” said Kylo, running his thumb over Hux’s cheek, checking to see if he was still awake. 

“Hm?” asked Hux, opening an eye. 

Kylo leaned in and kissed those tempting pink lips. 

Hux pulled back and muttered anxiously, “If you wanted the bed to yourself you should have said so.”

“Wait, it’s not-,” said Kylo, reaching to make him come back.  Except he couldn’t. Hux was out of reach and Kylo was still cut off from the force. 

_ “Kylo?”  _

Pausing his efforts, Kylo glanced about the room.  The voice had come through distorted. He recalled the com that he and Fhib had used to talk to Hux from the other side of the window.  This must have been what it sounded like on the other side. It was no wonder that Hux had reacted suspiciously, there was no way to determine the age, sex or species of whoever was speaking.  Hux started before moving to the window. Pressing the com he asked, “Who is this?” 

_ “Shaka.  I-I mean, from before _ ,” said the voice. 

Thinking of the Togruta girl Kylo ordered Hux, “Ask how she got past the guards to come here.” 

Hux stared him down for a moment before asking, “How did you get here?” 

_ “I just- Sorry, I wanted to say sorry, I need to go!” _

“Hold on, hello?  Hello? Can you hear me?” Hux waited by the com.  After some time had passed he let his hand slip away and asked, “Who’s Shaka?” 

“A girl I was partnered with,” said Kylo. 

Despite being offended moments ago, Hux had calmed himself and was interested again.  “Can she help us?” 

“Not sure.  She was young.  I’m not sure if you saw her.  She was one of the ones setting tables the first night we were here,” explained Kylo. 

“It doesn’t sound like she’s any sort of authority figure,” said Hux.  He stopped his sentence there, and the way he wanted to finish was clear, ‘But she can sneak past guards.’ 

“Hux… about the kiss,” said Kylo. 

“You’re right, I was immature.  Everything else in this Maker-forsaken hellhole is allowed to kiss me, why not you too?” said Hux, sounding surprisingly calm despite his harsh words. 

“Would you shut up for a minute?” asked Kylo.  Hux crossed his arms and glared, but seemed to be humouring him.  Kylo propped his head up, using his arms as a pillow and continued, “I didn’t do it to hurt you.  It felt nice, that’s all.” 

“That’s not exactly helping,” said Hux quietly. 

“Look, I had the durasteel kicked out of me and I wanted to feel something.  You were being nice and… It wasn’t personal,” said Kylo. 

“And I spent my day being felt up and covered in dirt,” said Hux evenly.  “Did it even occur to you that I didn’t want to be kissed?” 

“Would you just stop being pissed off?” asked Kylo.  “I said it wasn’t personal.” 

“Lout…” Hux muttered to himself. 

It was wrong to kiss Hux without warning like that.  He hadn’t been thinking and he had been stupid, but he couldn’t admit it.  This place was driving him crazy. Under normal circumstances he never would have kissed Hux.  Insanity and stress was the only explanation. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about stupid Hux and his stupid, soft, kissable lips. 

Feeling unexpected pressure, he glanced up in confusion as Hux lay beside him, his face slightly flushed as he settled close to Kylo.  He muttered, slightly pathetic, “It’s cold and there’s no reason I should let you have the whole bed. Don’t get any ideas.” 

“How many times do I have to say it wasn’t personal?” asked Kylo. 

“You can make it up to me by keeping me warm,” said Hux, settling in close, pressing his back to Kylo’s shoulder. 

The General was certainly demanding.  Here he was, beaten, cut, bruised, and Hux wanted him as his personal blanket.  Still, Hux was giving him a way to apologize without having to say sorry. Moving his arm slowly, carefully, he reached for Hux’s neck again.  Hux gave a light shudder as Kylo found the chip in his neck and gently massaged over it. The spot was important to Hux, and Kylo had a suspicion that under the right circumstances, Hux enjoyed having his neck and shoulders rubbed. 

Why did he have to kiss him?  It was such an idiotic move to make.  He was lucky Hux still felt he needed Kylo, otherwise the General might have tried to strike out on his own.  If he left Kylo alone in this place… no, he could survive without Hux, it was just better for now if he didn’t alienate Hux.  So no more kissing. No more indulging this odd, spontaneous attraction, no matter how lonely he was. 

Besides, it wasn’t like Hux would reciprocate if Kylo tried anything again, the General had made that perfectly clear.  With all the creatures ogling and touching him it shouldn’t have been any sort of surprise. In his situation most people avoided touch until they could become comfortable with it again.  Hux had mud and sand all over, which meant he’d either been pulled into a pit of some sort or something had slathered it over him. Neither possibility seemed good. 

He really ought to say sorry, he just couldn’t make the words come out.  Instead he lightly stroked his finger over the chip, reminding Hux that it was there and maybe help was coming for them. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo and Hux kinkshame aliens.

Help wasn’t coming, or at least it hadn’t come in what felt like days.  Kylo was often called to fix Hux up for guests and then brought to the other slaves to assist in menial tasks.  He hadn’t figured out whatever trick Shaka used to get past guards, but he had confirmed what he’d suspected about Tarrob.  The Hutt just liked torturing him. He seemed less concerned with Kylo earning his keep than he did in finding any small flaw in his work to punish him for. It was odd for a Hutt not to want a return on what must have been a hefty investment, but Hux had been requested quite frequently.  Perhaps Tarrob planned to have Hux earn their keep while he amused himself with Kylo. It was probably the only way he could get off, considering what Effie had mentioned before. 

Nearly every day Kylo was brought in to fix Hux’s hair, make up his face and make sure he was free from any unwanted hair.  That was how Kylo knew some time had passed. Not only had he made sure Hux’s legs were bare a number of times, the hair on his head was starting to get longer, shaggier, and now tended to fall into his eyes.  He hadn’t been given orders to cut Hux’s hair so it kept on growing out. 

Hux sat on his swing, seeming listless as Kylo applied a clear gloss to his lips.  He’d experimented with a bright red colour, but Hux’s natural pink seemed best. The General was lost in his own thoughts and didn’t even react when Kylo tilted his face up and examined his work.  He’d settled into a routine with Hux’s make-up and had come to like the finished look. While he hadn’t made Hux look like a girl, his eyes seemed more feminine with some liner and shadow on them. He didn’t use blush, not wanting Hux to seem too gaudy, and his lips brought more than enough colour to his face. Besides, his time inside the palace with even less sunlight than a Star Destroyer had made Hux so pale that even a light blush seemed too artificial.

“Hey, you in there?” asked Kylo. 

“Yes, I’m awake…how’s your eye?” asked Hux. 

That had been Tarrob’s latest abuse.  A strike to the face resulted in a black eye.  The swelling was down, so he could see, but he was certain it didn’t look good.  Kylo sighed, “Doesn’t hurt.” 

Hux instantly retreated back to his thoughts where Kylo couldn’t follow him.  Settling for the next best thing, Kylo began combing and styling his hair. Now that it was long enough, letting just a bit fall over Hux’s right eye was a good look.  Not so long ago he would have been able to settle his hands on Hux’s head like this and have every thought open to him. Now all he could do was scratch fruitlessly at his scalp. 

“Ren…I don’t think anyone’s coming,” said Hux. 

Kylo stopped, looking down at him as he tried to process the words.  He reached for the back of Hux’s neck and protested, “But it feels fine.” 

“If they were coming they’d have found us by now,” reasoned Hux.  He seemed to be fighting tears as he said, “More than that… I think we were set up.” 

“Set up?” echoed Kylo. 

Hux gave a nod, “Think about it.  A bounty hunter is sent for us and just so happens to find us exactly when and where we’d be alone and vulnerable.  I think we were sold out.” 

“Why the hell would anyone in the First Order sell us out?” demanded Kylo.  Hux loved to preach about the loyalty of his men. Why would his opinion change so suddenly?

“Why wouldn’t they!?” snapped Hux.  “You were there on Crait! They saw how stupid and useless we were!  Millions of lives lost and we  _ still _ couldn’t crush the Resistance!  They’re probably glad to be rid of us and… and they’re not coming.” 

“That isn’t true!” snapped Kylo. 

“Yes, I’m sure they’re missing their daily strangulation terribly,” spat Hux. 

It was true, the troopers and officer corps had no love for him.  Kylo countered, “Well what about you? Don’t they need you for new weapons and machines?” 

“They’ll get a master code breaker and all my blueprints will be there for the taking, they won’t need me,” said Hux bitterly.  “I’ve always been weak and useless despite my best efforts. I suppose it was only a matter of time before this happened. I just thought… I thought I could make it stop.  I thought I could fight this, but clearly it’s all I’m good for.” 

 

It was obvious that Hux was starting to crack, and why wouldn’t he?  He was likely being watched day and night, stripped down and dressed up for the pleasure of others, ordered to perform and paid to lounge in a stranger’s lap while all this time no help arrived.  Even if Hux was trained to withstand torture and degradation, a person could only take so much before they inevitably lost hope. Kylo wasn’t sure what was taking the First Order so long, but he couldn’t see them abandoning Hux.  Snoke always said the General had his uses and Kylo was confident that at least some of the other Generals and Admirals would have agreed with him. 

“Remember when that bastard first saw you?  He was surprised to find you there,” Kylo pointed out, making sure Hux’s hair fell over his eyes in an attractive way, but wouldn’t hinder his vision too much.  “They wanted me. You just happened to be there.” 

Hux didn’t reply, but he didn’t seem ready to cry anymore.  Kylo rested a tired hand on his head and sighed, “I get it. It’s been a long time.  If you weren’t here with me I’d think you were behind the whole thing.” 

The General smirked, “If I were behind this, I wouldn’t have left you alive to bite me in the ass.” 

His words weren’t comforting, but it was good to know that Hux wasn’t going to go crazy. 

_ “How is my little bird today?”  _

Kylo glanced towards the window.  He wasn’t certain as to who it was, but judging by the nickname it was Fhib.  He could practically hear the Twi’lek smirk as he said, “ _ You have an admirer little bird, he’s come to chat with you.”  _

When he heard the new voice Kylo grimaced.  It was distorted, but the creature was breathing heavily as he spoke.   _ “Ya… you’re pretty.  Lift your foot up.” _

Hux looked away and did as he was told and the breathing got heavier.  Obviously this thing had some sort of fetish. A weird fetish. There was some noise, a sort of static before the thing came back and said, “ _ You, hold his foot and tickle him.” _

Hux’s brow shot straight up and he exchanged a confused look at Kylo.  He asked in disbelief, “Tickle me?” 

“Are you even ticklish?” asked Kylo, who couldn’t image Hux bursting into a fit of giggles under any circumstances. 

“I don’t think so,” said Hux.  He ran his fingers lightly over the bottom of his own foot experimentally and said, “Guess not.” 

_ “Just touch his feet,” _ came the irritated voice from the other side. 

Kylo had no qualms with the action.  Of all the things he might have been asked to do with Hux, this was pretty tame.  However, it was only tame by  _ his _ standards and the thing on the other side was getting off on it.  If he just ignored whoever it was then he could think of it as part of Hux’s beauty regimen.  He made sure the General’s hands were polished, so why not his feet? 

“Is this…common?” Hux asked Kylo, still looking at his own toes in confusion. 

“Nope,” said Kylo.  None the less, he sat down and settled Hux’s feet across his legs.  This probably wasn’t Hux’s first exposure to _ a _ fetish, but it seemed to be his introduction to this particular fetish.  Kylo started with his ankles, not wanting Hux to freak out. “Is this the weirdest it’s gotten?” 

“Not sure I like how reptilians get,” said Hux.  “They’re attracted to anything warm blooded. They’ll hold me against them like a giant heating pad or try to slip their limbs in…you know, warm places.  And they’re always badgering me about whether I can make milk or not. Some of them just don’t seem to understand that males can’t do it.” 

Those were things Kylo hadn’t thought about.  Now that he knew about them he wished he didn’t.  The thought that different biology would be a turn on hadn’t even occurred to him.  His hands massaged down to the pads of Hux’s feet and he was surprised when Hux let out a whine.  He looked up, “That hurts?” 

“No, it felt good,” admitted Hux. 

Was this his first time getting a massage?  Probably not. Hux was nearly thirty-five and even if his experiences were limited to the First Order someone must have given him a foot rub at some point.  With all the walking he did Kylo wouldn’t have been surprised if Hux had programmed a droid to take care of his feet and legs when he was off-duty. 

Still, he let out another hum when Kylo pressed his thumbs into his foot.  At least he knew he was doing something right. 

_ “Humans have good feet…”  _

“What a creep,” Kylo muttered.  Glancing at the window he asked, “We have to press the com to talk to them?” 

“Yes,to my knowledge.  The fact that nobody’s punishing you for that comment seems to be evidence of that,” said Hux.  He signed when Kylo touched a particularly tender part of his foot, “In fact, you’re lucky. Nobody’s supposed to touch my face without Tarrob’s say-so.” 

He had kissed Hux, twice.  Once while putting on a show, but that had been for that disgusting pervert’s entertainment.  The other time though… that had been all him. But he maintained that he hadn’t been in his right mind and he would have kissed anyone… 

“I think I understand why you did it now,” Hux added quietly, his lips barely moving at all. 

But he was trapped here in this situation and if Hux was down for it then it wasn’t as if he was  _ opposed _ to it. 

“Just feeling something nice, something you’ve consented to… I’d rather you didn’t do it, but I understand,” admitted Hux. 

It sounded like an apology in all but words.  Kylo responded by digging his thumbs into the sensitive spot he’d found, which made Hux whimper and shudder, gripping the ropes on his swing. 

_ “Yeah, you like that… he’s making you feel good?”  _

Hux looked up and nodded, unable to give a verbal response.  They could hear something muffled, two voices whispering. Kylo thought he heard something about numbers, which wouldn’t have surprised him at all.  Before long the panting, eager voice returned and instructed,  _ “Right… kiss his feet.”  _

Kylo grimaced and looked up at Hux, “Try not to enjoy this.” 

“No promises,” said Hux.  “I’ll take what joy I can where I can find it.” 

Thankfully with his back to the window nobody but Hux could see him roll his eyes.  He did turn his head slightly, holding Hux’s surprisingly dainty foot in his hand and kissing the top of it the same way he might with a woman’s hand in a formal greeting.  Despite whoever-it-was on the other side really getting off on this, Kylo didn’t see the appeal. It was intimate, rubbing his face against Hux’s leg or pressing his lips to his toes, but not sexual.  If their positions were reversed, if Kylo was on the other side and ordering something to enact his fantasies with Hux… 

He tried to stop the thoughts, but they came anyways.  Thoughts of Hux naked, in his mouth, under his hands and especially on his dick.  Every part of Hux, the last remnant of everything he’d had, marked as his own. Free to claim what belonged to him when others had tried to take it.  He thought of the swell of Hux’s ass quivering when it was slapped, his tits stiffening under unrelenting pinching, his dick becoming full and erect from persistent licks, Hux being his to explore and dominate at his leisure. 

When Hux made a sound of disgust when Kylo accidentally sucked a toe into his mouth Kylo was brought back to reality.  Here Hux was, practically admitting that he was longing for caring, consensual contact while Kylo imagined ravishing him like every other depraved moron in this hellhole.  He felt guilty, but he also felt the need to justify his thoughts to himself. Of course he was going to think this way. Hux was the last part of his former life that he had any contact with, so it was natural to want to stake his claim on the General.  It was because he was possessive of his identity, not protective of Hux. He shouldn’t have to feel guilty about having dirty thoughts about Hux when Hux had made attempts on his life in the past, and when his thoughts didn’t stem from a superficial fetishization of Hux’s features and heritage.  It was this place messing him up that was making him have those thoughts. 

“I meant to kiss it.  Your toes are too small,” said Kylo, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. 

“I thought this would be gratifying, but it’s just gross,” Hux mumbled discreetly. 

The panting coming through the com reached a fever pitch before stopping suddenly.  Fhib cooed,  _ “That will be all, Little Bird.”  _

Kylo let go of Hux’s foot and Hux wiped any saliva that was left on his foot onto his calve.  Frowning, Kylo asked, “Does that…” 

“Every day, sometimes two or three times,” Hux muttered to himself.  With resignation he added, “Sometimes they come in. That’s the worst.” 

Recalling his first time seeing Hux in this room, Kylo felt a pang of worry.  It seemed that Hux hadn’t been told that Kylo had attempted to leave him to his fate in order to save his own skin.  Something that ultimately turned out to be fruitless and would have had the same results no matter what Kylo did, but if Hux found out then their fragile relationship, whatever it had become, would shatter.  Hux would be disappointed, considering the General had willingly placed himself in harm’s way to keep Kylo out of trouble. 

“Tarrob still wants me partially to himself it seems.  Nobody’s allowed to touch my face or have sex with me, though I’m not sure how long that will last,” said Hux. 

“Except me,” said Kylo. 

Hux arched his brow and Kylo brushed his fingers over the General’s pale cheek.  It was such a simple, innocent gesture, but it was also one of open rebellion. Hux looked at the window anxiously and Kylo pulled his face back.  He’d looked at Hux hundreds, if not thousands of times but hadn’t noticed the particular green of his eyes. Perhaps it was enhanced by the coloured lights.  Hux took him in as well, and Kylo wondered if he liked what he saw. Probably not, knowing Hux, but Kylo hoped he was a better alternative than a bunch of horny aliens. 

“Ren…” said Hux warningly.  “You can’t. Someone might be watching.” 

“Do you want a kiss or not?” asked Kylo harshly. 

Hux seemed taken aback that he was being given any sort of choice.  His eyes widened and his lips parted in offense and shock. For once in his life, General Hux was speechless. 

Kylo offered again, “Don’t think about them, think about yourself.  Do you want a kiss?” 

Hux’s mouth closed and his brow furrowed.  He obviously knew his answer but was weighing whether to give it or not.  Without the Force Kylo couldn’t even tell what that answer was. Was he going to say no because the threat to their safety was too great?  Because he was afraid of what Kylo might do if he was rejected? Or did he want to say yes. If he wanted to say yes then maybe he was too afraid to say what he wanted.  Too afraid of consequences. 

Recalling the basic tenets of his childhood, food was good for five seconds after hitting the floor, finders were keepers and silence meant yes. 

He leaned in and was met with the palm of Hux’s hand, coming up to block him.  He looked down in irritation and Hux, strangely, seemed sheepish. He gave a nervous kick of his legs, swinging slightly before hopping off his perch.  He adopted a stance that Kylo had never seen, his shoulders hunched forward, his knees knocked together and his fingers pushed uncomfortably into his palms.  Everything about it made him look smaller, a stark contrast to his usual efforts to make himself seem bigger and more intimidating. 

Hux chewed his lips nervously before asking, “Can I have a hug instead?” 

Not what he’d been hoping for, but Kylo wasn’t about to refuse.  Beggars couldn’t really be choosers and he wanted the physical contact just as badly as Hux.  Stepping closer he opened his arms and Hux stepped in with all the caution of a child dipping their toe into a pool.  It was like nobody had ever hugged him before, but that couldn’t have been true. 

Or maybe it was.  When Kylo closed his arms around him Hux flinched and shuddered so hard that Kylo likened it to holding onto a humming engine.  His hands were still up as if they were clasped at the wrist by an invisible bond and held fast, like Hux was ready to break out the embrace the second he felt threatened.  For Kylo’s part, Hux had never felt so small. He was long and thin like a rail and Kylo wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. Still, Hux was warm and he settled in quickly. 

“Try to find out how that girl sneaks around?” Hux whispered quietly. 

“Working on it,” said Kylo.  He gave Hux’s back a sound pat and added, “And you protect that chip.  Just in case.” 

Feeling Hux nod against his shoulder, the General added, “Just in case.” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags!!! This is the big bad wrong chapter. If you want to skip parts, stop reading at "I'll do nothing to him."

Getting information out of Shaka was easier said than done.  Firstly, Kylo needed to ask her how she had snuck around without anybody listening in.  Secondly, he needed to get Shaka to trust him with such a dangerous secret. No doubt she wasn’t allowed to walk about freely to go where she pleased.  Kylo knew that she felt badly for him, considering her quick, often vague instructions often got him in trouble. But was pity enough for her to endanger her life? 

It had been for the Scavenger. 

Kylo had been able to manipulate her feelings, but not quite enough.  She had felt pity for him, she had nearly joined him. Her loyalty to her friends overpowered that though.  In the end she had refused to join him, not once but twice. Thankfully Hux hadn’t found out. Kylo could only imagine the snide remarks he would make. 

Shaka wasn’t the Scavenger though.  She didn’t seem to have friends, so if Kylo could make himself important to her somehow, he would automatically become the closest thing to a friend she had.  If he could do that, Shaka might be able to take the risk of spilling her secret. But what could sway her? Thinking back to how Hux had swayed the rabble with his acting, Kylo formulated a plan.  He made himself look more sullen than usual. It wasn’t difficult, since his default expression since being dragged to this place was a scowl. 

They were in the large, barely furnished room with other slaves, waiting for instructions.  Shaka almost immediately took the bait. 

“Are you hurt worse than usual?” she asked, whispering her concern quietly. 

“No, it’s…” Kylo trailed off, both for effect and to formulate what he was about to say properly, “It’s the man, the one you saw me with.” 

“The gem?  Why worry about him?  He’s got the cushiest job in the palace,” said Shaka. 

“It’s not so cushy.  Think about what he goes through,” insisted Kylo. 

Shaka sighed, “I know… sorry.  It’s hard not to envy people who get a nice bed and decent food.”

Kylo could certainly see her point.  Not wanting to be distracted, he continued, “I’m worried.  We’re not sure how long it’s been or how long it will be before it… before it gets worse for him.” 

What Kylo meant didn’t seem to require an explanation.  Shaka looked down, seeming sad and guilty as Kylo said, “I only get to see him when they let me.  I just think about him sitting alone there, scared, with strangers making him do those things.” 

Shaka pursed her lips and swallowed.  She knew what he wanted from her, but wasn’t sure if she ought to tell him or not.  Maybe she didn’t know if she could trust him. How could he make sure she could trust him?  Some sort of peace offering? He didn’t have anything, but Hux did. Maybe he could get Hux to set aside some food for bribes.  He didn’t seem to eat much, so Kylo was confident he could ration out food for himself. 

“I just wish I could be there for him,” said Kylo.  “Let him know things will be alright.” 

She looked away when he said that.  She must have known. Kylo put a hand on her shoulder, “Like I’m here for you.” 

Shaka arched her brow and looked up at him.  “You can’t even protect yourself. Nobody can, not here.” 

“I’ll figure out a way,” said Kylo.  “I always do. And if I can’t, then Hux will.” 

“That’s your friend’s name?  I thought his name was Bird,” said Shaka. 

“That’s just what Fhib calls him,” said Kylo, rolling his eyes.  He really hated that nickname. There was nothing birdlike about Hux.  Except the fact that he was so light that he just might have hollow bones.  “His name is Hux.” 

“Hux… it sounds strange.  I thought his name would be prettier,” said Shaka. 

‘Armitage’ was worse.  Far too long and formal.  Still, Kylo needed to keep on track.  “I need to see him. He was a mess before.  Some sick fuck was getting off to him.” 

“You can’t,” warned Shaka. 

Now was the time to offer an ultimatum, to spur her into action.  He narrowed his eyes and made himself look as hurt and betrayed as possible, “If you won’t help then I’ll find a way myself.” 

“It’s not that I don’t want to, you know what he does when people disobey,” whispered Shaka.  “And not just me, you too. He’ll hurt you so much worse than before.” 

“Alright, the Crimson Gallery needs setting.  Get to work,” said Fhib, calling into the room and gesturing for the slaves to get moving. 

Kylo really hated that guy.  He felt certain that he was about to get somewhere.  Now he had to rush to set tables, get told he wasn’t good enough for anything and probably get beaten again.  He also hated the red room, where he and Hux had been chained up back to back for people to grope and gawk at.  He never forgot how awful that first taste of being completely stripped of power had been and knew that he could always face it again if his captors willed it. 

He was surprised when he saw Effie leaning casually against the center table.  Kylo stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her. He had always thought that she was pretty, but in proper light and a translucent, silvery garment she looked gorgeous.  She looked him over dismissively before pointing to one of the side tables, “I think those are the ones that you’re supposed to be working on.” 

“Yeah…” said Kylo, unable to take his eyes off her for a good long moment.  Hux was pretty, and Hux had been sexualized, but there was something about the silver and the sensual way Effie moved that made him unable to look away.  He had to look away though. It was best not to give anyone extra excuses to hit him. 

“You _ know _ her?” Shaka whispered sharply when Kylo approached. 

“Sort of,” admitted Kylo. 

Shaka was clearly jealous and stole a quick glance over her shoulder before she began spreading cloths and arranging plates.  “She’s so pretty and confident…” 

Maybe that’s what Hux was missing, that confidence Effie always seemed to have.  It certainly impressed Shaka, who didn’t appear to know whether she wanted to be Effie or have Effie notice her like she had Kylo.  There was also probably some power involved in having Effie’s ear. Since she was a favorite of Tarrob’s she probably got all sorts of special favors. 

“Very good, to your places.  Not you. What have we told you about staring at the Gems?” Fhib demanded, pointing at Kylo and smirking cruelly. 

Kylo glowered.  It figured that he was getting in trouble.  He sighed through his nose, “Gonna hit me again?  Eventually it’ll stop working on me.” 

“Such trouble.  Lord Tarrob will have to deal with you.  Perhaps it’s a good thing you like the Gems so much,” observed Fhib. 

Cryptic speech from Fhib was never a good sign.  One of his droid cronies led Kylo to Tarrob’s bed, securing him like before.  Kylo noted that there wasn’t just one or two sets of cuffs and restraints. There had to be at least a dozen, and they seemed to go all the way around.  He heard doors open and Fhib waved someone in. 

It turned out to be a parade of someones.  The slaves were beautifully dressed and primped beings making their way inside, all but one of them looking about with indifference.  Kylo saw Twi’leks, Theelins, Nautolans, Togrutas and others he didn’t recognized. And then there was Hux at the end of the train, noticeably more stiff and cautious.  Despite keeping calm he still wasn’t blending in. 

Fhib directed each Gem to their place and Kylo was disappointed that Hux was on the opposite end.  Once the other slaves were cuffed and seated he couldn’t even see the General no matter how much he tried to crane his neck.  Fhib cast another cruel grin at him, “Your little friend is fine. Lord Tarrob wanted him in reach.” 

So that was it.  Hux was in reach of the pervert’s grubby hands while Kylo was in a prime position to be slapped by his tail.  It surprised Kylo that the former bothered him more than the latter. He had been hit in the past and he was probably going to be hit again, but what Hux was dealing with was new and it was horrible.  He’d have to sit there, tied down while the Hutt pet and manhandled him. It did more than bother him, Kylo felt angry. Hux was his, the last part of him, an extension of himself and he didn’t want Tarrob touching him. 

The Hutt slithered in, looking over his Gems in a hungry way that made Kylo’s stomach twist.  He slithered onto his platform bed, giving Kylo a smug look as he passed. He said nothing, allowing his tail to slap Kylo across the face.  When he did speak it was deliberately loud,  _ “Beautiful bird, such soft flesh-” _

Kylo felt his blood boil.  He didn’t know where Hux was being touched or how, but the idea of it infuriated him.  He snarled, “Let him go!” 

His vision whited out for a moment from a harsh strike.  It took a moment for his senses to return, but when they did the first thing Kylo could hear was Hux pleading, “He’s hot-tempered, you know he’ll shout.  If you keep hitting him the damage is going to become-”

_ “What a kind little bird, but favours don’t come free.  Sit here… good, you learn quickly,” _ said Tarrob. 

Kylo felt dazed from the strike.  He thought he was calling for Hux to stop, not to degrade himself over this, but it occurred to him that he wasn’t speaking at all.  There was a swath of colours in front of his eyes before he refocused. The first thing he saw was Effie, standing on the platform under the spotlight and doing some sort of dance.  He felt movement around him and saw that the Gems hadn’t been fastened the same way he had. They were bound with their wrists in front of them, with much more freedom of movement which they used to caress and press themselves against Tarrob.  Kylo cringed whenever he heard one of them moan, pretending to enjoy touching the Hutt. Was Hux doing the same thing? 

Craning his neck, Kylo could see just a bit of Hux’s hair.  He was sitting higher than he had before. Aside from that he had no idea what Hux was doing or what was being done to him.  Whatever it was, it was all his fault, again. Hux was protecting him and anything that happened was a result of that. If this whole thing was an exercise in disheartening him, it was working. 

When he heard one of Hux’s typical squeaks he started to get worried.  Hux only made that noise when he was holding back moans. Someone was touching him and there was nothing Kylo could do about it. 

A Devaronian approached Tarrob and said something to him.  Tarrob gave a wave and one of the Theelins was released. She stood and instantly wrapped her arms around him, giving him a kiss and letting him lead her to a seat near the edge of the room.  Kylo paled as he realized where exactly he was sitting. This wasn’t just Tarrob’s personal collection, this was an auction block. Anyone could come up at any moment and… 

The Trandoshan Kylo had watched manhandle Hux approached.  He looked over each of the slaves before returning to watch Effie dance.  Kylo looked around the room. Any of the aliens here might come up and buy him.  They could do anything to him. He felt the panic that he had experienced when he’d been tied to the table return, but this time Hux wasn’t here to hold his hand and tell him that everything would be alright. 

The Zabrak who had wanted Hux for ‘viewing and play’ approached.  He made a beeline straight for Hux and Kylo instantly heard the Hutt’s voice rumbling as they negotiated.  Kylo craned his neck again, trying to see what was happening and could only see the Zabrak’s red and black fingers stroking their way through Hux’s hair.  Kylo tried to tell himself it wouldn’t be so bad. Tarrob still wanted parts of Hux for himself, so it wouldn’t be so bad. It couldn’t be. 

Kylo watched as Hux stood and the Zabrak looked him over, circling and inspecting his purchase.  He paused as he reached Hux’s back and for a brief moment Kylo thought he had noticed the chip embedded in Hux’s neck.  Instead it got worse. The Zabrak scratched his way down the back of Hux’s neck where the collar allowed it before slowly pulling at the ties that kept his blouse on.  Hux gasped and caught it before it could fall away completely. 

After such humiliating treatment Kylo expected Hux to turn and start shouting.  He didn’t. Instead he remained very still and clutched his shirt to his chest to preserve some of his modesty.  He seemed to be trying not to give any reaction at all. 

The Zabrak held him from behind, with all the gentleness of a lover and carefully pulled the shirt from Hux’s fingers.  With the shirt discarded the Zabrak held Hux at the waist, moving one hand slowly up and down his bared torso. He whispered something to Hux that made the General shake his head in reply.  Whatever the question had been, the response made the Zabrak laugh and pull Hux in closer. Without warning his mouth was on Hux’s neck and Hux was squeaking louder than he had before. 

Kylo couldn’t do anything but watch slack-jawed as the whole thing played out.  Hux being pulled to a seat at the edge of the room and forced to sit in the Zabrak’s lap.  He’d been wearing that skirt, and it wasn’t long before it was pulled up and out of the way.  Kylo hadn’t given much thought to what Hux wore under his clothing, but now he wished he didn’t know that it was a blue, lacy garment.  The Zabrak placed his hand over the area and gave a squeeze that made Hux shriek. 

The noise caught nearly everyone’s attention, it was so loud and unexpected.  The sound was so familiar to Kylo that it made his stomach drop. He knew that shriek.  It was the sound Hux made when he was hurled into a wall or slammed against a floor. Kylo always assumed it was a sort of default sound that Hux made when he was under even mild forms of distress. 

He knew differently now.  If Hux could help it he kept quiet and it took a lot to make him scream. 

When the guests saw that the sound was just a Gem being manhandled most of them returned their attentions to Effie.  The Zabrak didn’t through. He must have had limits placed on him by Tarrob dictating how far he could go with his latest acquisition because while the Zabrak removed Hux’s blouse, the skirt and panties stayed on.  Kylo pulled at his restraints, watching Hux getting fondled and hoping that somehow the chains would break so he could throttle this asshole. 

The Zabrack started kissing his nape when Hux turned, his face betraying a sense of urgency for the briefest of moments.  Hux turned and straddled the alien, his whole body shaking as he guided red and black hands to his waist and hips. The General was doing exactly as he promised, keeping attention away from his neck and the chip hidden there safe.  It cost him though, since the Zabrak seemed to enjoy groping Hux’s ass and licking his chest. 

Kylo felt a mix of feelings.  Admiration, for Hux being able to think as quickly and clearly as he was in his circumstances.  Hatred, for Tarrob and the Zabrak touching what belonged to him. Possessiveness, something Kylo never thought he would feel for Hux.  Under all of it was guilt. What he was watching was wrong, horrible, and something he knew from first-hand experience to be terrifying and dehumanizing.  But chained up, unable to do anything but watch it play out, his mind wandered to the idea of being the one in the Zabrak’s place, imagining Hux’s hands on his own and inviting him to touch.  He could imagine the slight weight of Hux in his lap so clearly and knew how wrong it was to think about it while he watched Hux being forced into this situation. 

Every so often a guest would approach and for a few terrifying minutes as they tried to decide if they wanted to purchase a Gem.  Kylo always felt his stomach twist when he was looked over and wondered if he might share in Hux’s fate, only so much worse since Tarrob actually had some investment in Hux’s wellbeing and would stop anything that went too far. 

Soon Kylo was the only one left, something Tarrob seemed to relish.   _ “It seems you’re too ugly for the tastes of several species.”  _

Kylo tried to ignore the words.  He couldn’t let them get to him. Not being bought was a good thing, not an indication that he was worthless. 

_ “Ironic, considering how pretty you make your Arkanisian friend _ ,” observed Tarrob.   _ “He’s earning his keep.  It may be time to showcase everything he has to offer.” _

Kylo had no idea what that meant but knew it wasn’t good.  But what could he do? How could he stop this without his powers and without leverage?  He could say ‘no,’ but then what? How could he enforce his demand? He couldn’t. Not like this.  Maybe there was something he could say. If he could come up with some reason to leave Hux alone then he might be able to convince someone to make it happen. 

Fhib approached the Zabrak.  It seemed his time with Hux was up, and the General was given one last loving stroke through his red hair and was allowed to stand up.  Hux was visibly shaken, his legs trembling as he was ushered back to Tarrob, his arm already stretched out to pick up his discarded shirt. 

_ “No need to fret, Little Bird.  Your friend is here to soothe you _ ,” cooed Tarrob. 

Hux nodded and retrieved his shirt, clutching it to his chest. 

_ “Tell me though, is he your friend, or something more?” _ asked Tarrob. 

The whole mood shifted.  Fhib, who had been chiding and codling towards Hux gave him a harsh shove forwards to be face to face with Tarrob.  The Hutt himself sounded stern with Hux, the same way he had been when he had warned Hux that Kylo couldn’t protect him. 

This must have been what Effie had cautioned them about.  Hux had undermined Tarrob by claiming to be in love with Kylo.  Now he was being called out on it. Hux clutched the shirt more tightly and said, “I love him, I told you…” 

“You’ve also repeatedly stated that he isn’t your boyfriend,” accused Fhib harshly.  “So which is it, Little Bird?” 

_ “The truth isn’t important.  No matter which turns out to be true, one was a lie.  Did you think you could lie to us?” _ asked Tarrob. 

Hux pursed his lips.  He’d been caught and was probably thinking of what had happened to the Deveronian that had defied Tarrob’s orders.  Kylo was frightened enough by the prospect of losing Hux, but in such a horrifying and brutal way was unthinkable. Hux did the only thing he could, uselessly shaking his head and trying to deny any wrong-doing.  He argued, “Th-things changed. I didn’t like him before but-”

_ “You are very fortunate that you’re the one returning our investment in you both,” _ warned Tarrob, interrupting Hux.  _  “If you weren’t… I’m sure you’ve thought of that.  So if you enjoy being alive, you’ll throw yourself wholeheartedly into any opportunity to make amends for this violation of trust.” _

Hux didn’t nod.  He seemed too preoccupied with trying to think of a way to talk himself out of this.  He shook his head and insisted, “I didn’t lie, my feelings changed.” 

_ “Perhaps it wasn’t your intent, but your attempts at manipulation must have their consequences.  Or perhaps… you need to be made to understand the pain of being lied to,” _ said Tarrob. 

Fhib placed his hands on Hux’s shoulders, cooing at him sweetly, “Our Little Bird has been such a hard worker.  Taking on so many requests to keep his master out of peril. It’s touching, really. I wonder if those efforts would ever be rewarded.”

They would.  Hux was going to be made Grand Marshall ten times over for everything he had done.  A stupid title was the least Kylo could give him and Hux was voraciously hungry for feathers in his cap. 

“Would it surprise you if you knew that given an opportunity to spare you he willingly stood and watched them touching you through your little window?” asked Fhib. 

There was no way to prove the accusation here.  Later Fhib might be able to bring Hux to a security room and show him a holo-recording of the incident, but not here.  At first Hux didn’t seem to believe it. His mouth twitched into a slight smile before dropping. He glanced at Kylo and slowly the look in his eyes began to change.  Hux started confident, thinking his alliance with Kylo was being tested and they would emerge stronger for it. Then doubt crept in and fought with his initial certainty.  As Kylo looked up at him, his mouth dry as he tried to think of a way to refute the claim that was watertight, the doubt in Hux’s eyes took over. 

Within seconds Hux knew the truth.  Their alliance and the illusion that Kylo had somehow elevated him to a position of importance in his mind was just that.  A fantasy Hux had concocted in his head. It wasn’t true, Kylo wanted to yell. Most of it wasn’t true. His feelings towards Hux had changed, and maybe they never would get along, maybe Kylo would always place himself first, but he didn’t think of Hux as disposable and he didn't enjoy the pain he went through. 

“Now do you understand how much hurt you caused with your lies and deceptions?” asked Fhib. 

Hux gave a hesitant and cautious nod. 

_ “Get him ready,” _ Tarrob ordered Fhib. 

“Wait, where are you taking him!?” Kylo called as Hux was dragged towards the exit.  When Fhib didn’t stop and Hux was pulled through the doors, Kylo turned to Tarrob. “What are you doing to him!?” 

_ “Nothing,” _ said Tarrob, giving Kylo another slap. _  “I will do nothing to him.”  _

Kylo didn’t like the sound of that at all.  It had to be bad. Effie had said that some of the guests were rough with Gems.  Was that what was happening? Was Tarrob about to give Hux to one of the worst ones as a punishment? 

A sinking feeling in Kylo’s gut was screaming that Hux was going to be punished with rape.  Even without the Force his own intuition was telling him that everything had been building up to this.  And then once it happened the floodgates would open. If Hux was given to one guest that would mean he would be made available to others.  Once this happened then everything would become so much worse. Now Hux wouldn’t be there to hold everything together. Even if he did come out of his punishment with his mind and body intact, Hux wasn’t going to want to be anywhere near him. 

He needed to fix this.  He needed Hux’s trust back.  It was all he had left. 

“I’ll do it for him.  Whatever it is I’ll do it,” insisted Kylo. 

He wasn’t sure how much he meant those words.  He didn’t want Hux’s punishment, no sane person would, but he needed Hux back on his side.  If there was a chance that even offering was going to get him back then he would take it. 

Fhib returned, all smiles, and Tarrob waved him over, commanding, _ “Get him out.”  _

“Didn’t you hear me!?  I said I’ll do it!” shouted Kylo, not caring about how much attention he attracted. 

Fhib in turn waved the droids over, obviously not interested in wrangling a furious Kylo Ren by himself.  Kylo gave the droids a shove when his arms were free, wanting to hurt someone or something. He’d lost Hux, and he was sure that after Tarrob did whatever he had planned that Hux would never want to come anywhere near him again.  He’d lost his one ally, the only help he had in escaping. Shaka might be able to get him out of the palace, but Hux and his tracker were the most direct route back to the First Order. Besides, he was so unpopular that the officers would shoot his shuttle down unless they had a reason to keep someone onboard alive. 

Hux was really much more useful than everyone gave him credit for and he was the only one who didn’t seem to notice. 

Those thoughts were quickly derailed as he was flogged with electrorods for lashing out and dragged out the door.  If anyone noticed or cared about what was happening to him, they didn’t act. Or like Shaka they were too afraid. Kylo hissed as he tried to scramble to his feet, his arms burning from strikes and being pulled along the hall.  “Stop it! Where are we going!?” 

“Somewhere to get you ready.  All the little stunts you two pulled have earned you both slots in tonight’s entertainment,” said Fhib. 

“What are you doing to Hux!?” demanded Kylo, stumbling to his feet and trying to keep pace with the droids. 

“He’s garnered some interest.  We think it’s time for the Little Bird to spread his wings, so our guests should get to see what exactly they’re bidding on, don’t you think?” asked Fhib, placing his hand on a panel to open a door.  “In here. Make sure he’s held down tight.” 

Inside the new room the surroundings were stale, clinical.  It reminded Kylo of the medbay, if the First Order’s medical staff was interested in sex and cosmetics.  There were shelved with labels stating measurements of different devices and jars with clearly labeled contents.  Kylo froze as he looked at a cabinet of plugs and toys. It was impossible to deny what he was going to be used for tonight. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.  Nobody’s interested in fucking Lord Tarrob’s favorite chew toy,” said Fhib flippantly.  He went to a shelf of jars and retrieved a jar of yellowish oil. “Perhaps there are those out there who would want to fuck the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but we can’t have your underlings finding you.  There’s an appeal in breaking the haughty, less so in abusing a punching bag with a bad attitude.” 

Kylo struggled against the droids as he was held in place.  Fhib replaced the jar, changing his mind and examined a pale pink jar, “Now, your friend on the other hand is such a delicate thing that beating him wouldn’t be entertaining in the slightest.  However, he’s so stoic and quiet that turning him into a mewling wreck should be entertaining.” 

“Don’t you dare!” barked Kylo. 

“Hm, maybe your feelings _ have _ changed.  No matter. We’ll have that settled in a few hours.  We can’t have you two getting along and making plans,” said Fhib, settling on the pink jar.  He looked at the droids sternly and emphatically ordered, “Make absolutely certain he can’t move.” 

The droids crouched, the grip on his legs and arms so tight they threatened to cut into his skin.  It hurt, and was definitely going to leave several purple lines in his skin. He would have taken a hundred more bruises though.  He screamed no. He screamed for Fhib to stop and thrashed against the droids. It started with a hand on his stomach and moved down until it rested on his cock, making Kylo howl. 

If Fhib said anything else Kylo didn’t hear it.  All he could hear were his own screams rattling and reverberating through his bones as he was stroked and covered in the slippery pink substance.  His eyes sealed shut as he fought against the droids and kept trying to wriggle his way free. Thrashing and screaming all he could think of was trying to escape that hand. 

He barely noticed when Fhib pulled back.  His mind was such a flurry of panic and feelings of being violated that he couldn’t think straight.  He couldn’t even form a proper sentence. He pried his eyes shut and saw Fhib passively replacing the jar.  Kylo panted, letting out panicked grunts as he pulled at the droids’ hands. Something wasn’t right. He didn’t feel right.  Not just his emotions but something was wrong with his body. 

Everywhere the oil had touched was hot, uncomfortably hot.  Kylo gasped as he looked down and saw that he was slowly becoming aroused.  Somehow thoughts of sex were leaking into his brain among the shame and fear.  Something was wrong. He didn’t want to have sex. He wanted to get as far away from sex as possible, take a hot shower and try to forget what happened.  But it was there. Arousal building between his legs and slowly seeping into his mind. 

“Just give it a minute to work,” advised Fhib, making sure all the jars were perfectly aligned. 

“P-poison…” Kylo stammered. 

“Aphrodisiac,” corrected Fhib dryly. 

A topical aphrodisiac.  Why? Were they going to make him have sex with something?  Where was Hux? Maybe… maybe Hux could stop it. Hux had stopped other punishments.  Maybe he’d said something to convince them not to go through with this. It was a fool’s hope, but it was the only hope he had and maybe, just maybe Hux could… 

He felt his arousal building.  He’d been able to suppress it other times, convincing himself that the desire was inappropriate for the situation or not to touch himself in a room full of other people.  It wasn’t going away though. Instead it was growing. Soon all he could think of was how much he needed to come. He didn’t care where or how. He would have jerked off in front of Fhib if he had too.  It was building like pressure in a blocked off pipe and he needed to get rid of it. He felt like he would explode if he didn’t. 

“There it is,” said Fhib as Kylo started pulling against the droids and trying to bring his legs together to get even a little stimulation from his thighs. 

“Shut up!” snapped Kylo. 

“Nothing to be ashamed of.  Really,” said Fhib, his eyes trailing to Kylo’s cock.  He seemed worried about something and went to the com on the wall, muttering something in a hushed tone.  Kylo pulled at the droids, trying to hear what was being said. Within seconds Fhib had ended the call and returned to Kylo.  “When Effie’s finished her dance, you’re on.” 

“On what!?” demanded Kylo. 

“What do you think?” retorted Fhib. 

“We didn’t do anything!” protested Kylo. 

“Are you sure?  Because you’re awfully fond of putting your filthy hands and mouth on the one place we told you not to put them,” warned Fhib. 

How did he know about that?  Kylo had been careful. He thought he had been careful. 

“I think this is an appropriate punishment,” said Fhib. 

Kylo pulled at the droids again.  He couldn’t believe this was happening.  He was going to be shoved out into that room and… no.  This couldn’t be happening. It wouldn’t happen. Hux could still save him.  Hux could figure something out and get him out of this. Hux was angry with him but… he would change his mind.  Hux needed him. Hux was going to save him. Somehow. This couldn’t happen. 

“They’re ready now,” said Fhib.  He approached and attached a chain to Kylo’s collar.  “Bring him out. Make sure he doesn’t maim anyone.” 

“No!” Kylo shouted.  It was a vain effort.  The droids hauled him back through the halls.  This couldn’t be happening. Kylo couldn’t believe it.  He refused to believe it. Something would happen and someone would save him.  The First Order would burst in at the last minute and nobody would see him. Nobody would touch him and he’d kill them all. 

The blast doors opened ahead of him and he heard a buzz of voices.  His eye immediately caught the ones in the room who were looking back at him.  Perverse leering eyes watching him. Kylo pulled frantically against the droids as he was brought forward to the table where the crowd had gathered.  No! He didn’t want this! He didn’t want to be chained down with hands on him! 

It was already starting.  Aliens letting their hands wander to his hair and chest.  Kylo screamed and tried to pull away as he was brought in closer and closer to the center of the chaos. 

And found Hux. 

Kylo stared and his jaw went slack.  Hux was on the table. His legs were parted and angled so he had no chance of covering himself.  His arms had slack, but not enough to reach down and cover the cock lying against his stomach or his gaping hole.  He’d been opened and slicked with the same pink substance. Kylo didn’t want to look at him, but between the shock and the aphrodisiac being absorbed by his skin he couldn’t look away. 

Suddenly he was shoved forward, bent over Hux’s body and nearly smashed face to face into him.  Hux’s skin was chilly underneath his own. Now that he was close, Kylo could see Hux’s make-up had started running.  He stank of wine, both in his hair and his breath. Someone had spilled it on him and forced him to swallow at least a little. 

The other end of the chain was clipped to Hux’s, making it impossible for Kylo to rear back.  The droids were working chains onto his cuffs. Suddenly there were hands on his ass and Kylo tried to pull back.  He struggled against the bonds to throw the hands off. 

Hux reached up and cupped his face, “Kylo, my neck!” 

Kylo hissed and looked down.  Hux was straining to keep the back of his neck from being pressured by the collar.  Hux’s body was warming up under his. He was still shivering though, trembling underneath him.  He bent forward despite the way it exposed him, his chest flush against Hux’s. His body was responding to that.  He could feel Hux’s nipples prodding his skin and his cock trapped between their stomachs. 

_ “You’ve now had a chance to observe our Arkanisian Gem’s charms.  Now you can witness the pleasure that they can bring.”  _

That was Tarrob!  That was that bastard-!

“Kylo, Kylo look at me,” pleaded Hux, lacing his fingers in Kylo’s hair.  He looked up with more earnestness than Kylo thought Hux would ever be capable of producing.  Hux worked his fingers gently, being careful not to pull. He warned, trying to keep his voice low but still loud enough to be heard among whistles and jeers.  “Don’t look at them. Ignore them. They don’t matter.” 

_ “It’s time for Little Bird to leave the nest we’ve kept him in.”  _

Hux pulled him close, trying to move his arms around him as much as the chains would allow.  The act shielded at least a part of him. Hux warned him, “If you don’t do this, they’re going to hurt you again.  If they hurt you again you’re of no use to anyone.” 

_ “We’ll start the bidding low.  Little Bird will have a cycle to recover from his debut and then he’ll be ready to please his generous mate.”  _

Hux hugged him as tightly as he could.  “Kylo… do what you need to do. I can take enough for both of us.” 

Hands were shoving him down and forward.  There were hands on his cock trying to line him up.  Kylo felt his throat closing up. He didn’t want this.  He shook his head. He couldn’t do this. Not with Hux. Not _ to _ Hux. 

_ “Let’s begin at ten thousand credits _ .” 

“If you don’t, someone else will,” Hux hissed more urgently.  He softened his gaze and cupped Kylo’s face again, forcing him to look down.  “Please… I want you, not some stranger. It’s alright, you can do this to me. Don’t think about anyone else but me.  I’m telling you that this is alright. Just look at me. Look at me Ren…” 

Kylo was looking at him.  It might have been the drugs, but Hux was looking at him with more care than anyone had in a long time.  He wasn’t piteous like the Scavenger had been, concerned for poor, frightened Ben Solo. Kylo almost thought, through some trick of the light, that Hux genuinely adored him.  His face seemed so soft and concerned. Hux might have been angry with him, but just like Hux was the last remnant of his old life, perhaps Hux saw him the same way. The last trace of the General that they had tried to strip away from him. 

Hux leaned up and kissed Kylo gently on the lips.  His mouth was soft and welcoming. They were putting on a show, so nobody stopped them when Hux kissed him again.  Kylo wanted to hold him in turn, run hands through his hair, but they were firmly secured by Hux’s shoulders. Hux pulled back and said one last time, “It’s alright.  I want it to be you.” 

Kylo leaned forward, his legs straining from the angle and kissed Hux.  He whimpered out a soft apology, “I didn’t want this.” 

_ For you _ .  He had meant to add, ‘for you,’ but his throat closed up  Hux might never know what he had meant to say. Instead the General moved his fingers back to his hair and whispered, “I know you didn’t.” 

The hands pushed him forwards and tight heat engulfed him.    

 


	14. Chapter 14

He couldn’t get it out of his head.  No matter how hard he tried, Kylo couldn’t forget. 

He’d been shoved in top of Hux, inside of him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  Hux just… Hux… 

Memories flashed inside his mind.  Hux’s touch had been gentle, touching his neck and hair, guiding Kylo to the crook of his neck, once again trying to shield him.  Even that couldn’t protect him. Kylo was just too exposed. Hux could protect his face, but he couldn’t stop all of those- those creatures from fondling his legs and ass. 

And him, he wasn’t much better.  He could still hear Hux’s grunts and whimpers of discomfort, giving way to loud gasps and cries as his ability to stifle himself waned.  Kylo was the one who had done that to him. He hated himself for it. Thrusting like some wild animal instead of trying to hold still. He could blame the aphrodisiac or the aliens around him, but he would have been lying if he’d said he put an earnest effort into trying to stop.  He just… he felt the heat around him, Hux’s tight hole gripping him and then… 

He’d liked it.  He’d liked fucking Hux.  If it had been just the two of them he would have done more.  He would have held him, talked to him, asked him what felt good and what didn’t, given him a pfasking _ choice _ … 

But he hadn’t, he couldn’t have.  The damage had been done. All Kylo could do was let his body take over and try to ignore hands stroking, slapping and pinching him.  Through it all Hux tried to create the illusion of consent, assuring Kylo that he wanted him, that it was alright for him to keep fucking into him, trying to make Kylo feel like neither of them were being raped. 

Kylo never thought that it would happen like that.  He’d been so terrified of someone grabbing him from behind and having their way with him that he hadn’t even considered the possibility that someone would use him like that.  And against the last person he had wanted to hurt in this place to top it all off. 

If Tarrob’s intent had been to break him, he might have been succeeding.  Hux wasn’t going to forgive this. If his tracker worked then there was no way he would make any attempt to help Kylo.  As much as Kylo tried to convince himself that there had been something to the look Hux had given him, that welcoming and adoring glimmer in his eyes, he knew it was probably the drugs or the light.  Kylo hadn’t even apologized. He’d just cried into Hux’s skin and… 

Knowing he’d come made him feel sick. 

“…hey, I… are you okay?”

It was Shaka.  Kylo didn’t want to talk to her.  He tightened his grip around his knees and kept his face firmly buried in his legs. 

“Sorry, that was a dumb thing to say.  The truth is I… I don’t know what I can say to make it better.” 

Why couldn’t she just go away and leave him alone?

“I’m sorry, really.  I’m so, so sorry.” 

Kylo tightened his grip.  He didn’t want an apology.  He wanted to kill them. Nothing less than that was satisfactory.  Fhib, Tarrob, Zibbit, all of them. 

“Listen… just this once.  I can take you to see him.” 

It figured she’d take him now that Hux would never want to see him again.  What was he supposed to say? ‘Sorry,’ wasn’t going to begin to make up for any of it, even if Hux believed him when he said it.  Hux had been sold too. Kylo couldn’t recall hearing the final bid, but in a few days’ time Hux was going to the bed of whoever had purchased him for the night.  At first giving Hux a few days to recover had seemed uncharacteristically generous, but the more Kylo thought about it the more he realised Hux would need time to recuperate from any strain put on his body and his muscles would need a little time to tighten again. 

So what was he supposed to do?  Hux probably didn’t want to see anyone as the few precious hours he had to himself slipped away.  If Shaka got him all the way up to the com so Kylo could say a few quick words, what good would it do?  It would probably just make Hux even more upset. 

Unless… 

There was one thing he could do.  One act that would make up for everything.  Only one action could possibly settle his debt for everything Hux had done and tried to do for him. 

Kylo wiped his eyes and looked around.  There were others sleeping, taking a few hours to themselves to rest before they were called on for a new task.  Shaka waved him to the door with a panel. She carefully looked around and whispered, “There aren’t any cameras here and in the halls.” 

That was surprising.  Kylo asked quietly, “How?  Why…?” 

“There are cameras to keep an eye on valuables.  Vaults, equipment… gems,” said Shaka. “I’m surprised they didn’t catch me earlier.  Maybe they don’t care what I say to another slave. The cameras are to make sure clients move on when they’re told and to keep the Gems safe.” 

Safe, that was a laughable concept in this dump. 

“So how do we get there?  A secret passage?” asked Kylo. 

“Just look like you have somewhere you need to be,” explained Shaka.  As ridiculous as it sounded, it made sense. Slaves must wander around all the time for their chores and other tasks, so the sight of one or two of them walking quickly down a hall likely wouldn’t surprise anyone.  Kylo couldn’t believe how simple the solution to sneaking around was. But could they get out of the room? 

Shaka reached into the waistband of her garment and pulled out a metal pin.  She whispered urgently, “Don’t tell anyone I have this.” 

Kylo nodded.  He still felt numb and wasn’t up to talking much, but he needed to see Hux.  He wasn’t sure what he would say but he needed to at least see him. He needed to try.  Shaka slipped the pin into the door panel and walked out, as hurriedly as if she’d just been summoned.  Kylo followed, shuffling at a quick pace with a chain jangling between his feet. 

Shaka kept her face down and her eyes forward.  Kylo mimicked her expression and couldn’t believe it when a protocol droid walked right by them without a single objection.  Walking around unsupervised was so easy that Kylo was astounded that fewer slaves had tried it before. Here Shaka was claiming to be cowardly and subservient when she had devised the most ingenious plan for moving around freely.  She took the lead, but Kylo had learned the way to the Gem’s rooms by now. 

It wasn’t long until they were at Hux’s window.  Kylo pulled the curtain back without hesitation and gasped. 

“Oh no, we can’t stay,” said Shaka, taking Kylo’s arm and trying to pull him away. 

“Wait,” said Kylo, looking at the coms.  Fhib had heard them talking before when Hux thought they were safe.  So had he either used the coms or cameras. The Twi’lek was in the room saying something to Hux, who was sitting precariously on the edge of the bed with his back to the window.  Kylo looked over the controls. There had to be one just for listening. Surely there were perverts in this place that wanted to watch and listen undetected. 

He found the button he wanted and he heard Fhib’s voice clearly. 

“-has already given a list of requests.  You’re to be brought to his room, clean and prepared.  He wants none of that snivelling you’re prone to doing.” 

Hux didn’t respond at all.  Fhib reached in and grabbed his neck, forcing his face upwards without touching it in a quick and practiced motion.  He insisted, “I want an acknowledgement out of you. Your client doesn’t want to fuck an emotionless doll.” 

“I understand,” said Hux quietly, pulling back only slightly. 

“How is your progress?” asked Fhib. 

“It hurts…” Hux muttered. 

“More pain medication then,” grumbled Fhib.  “Your client also expects a few songs, and he’d like you to join him for a meal.  You’re not to take any alcohol or stims, even if he offers. No biting or hitting unless he specifically requests it.”  Fhib let go of Hux’s throat and his head dropped. The Twi’lek looked down at him and sighed, “That wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t been colluding with your former leader.  If you’re good you’ll get rewarded, you know that. Be grateful neither of you are Rancor food. Now, give me a little smile… that’s better. Very pretty. I’ll have more medicines sent so it won’t hurt anymore.” 

“We really, really need to go,” whispered Shaka urgently. 

“Wait.  If he goes to see another Gem we won’t run into him,” said Kylo. 

“But we don’t know if he will!” protested Shaka. 

They didn’t know, but Kylo insisted, “Just another minute.” 

“For what it’s worth, ‘general’ not that we can go around calling you that anymore…I think this is a far more becoming position for you.  It doesn’t have to be so terrible. You’ll be fed and cared for, and despite that rebellious streak our guests love to caress you,” said Fhib, patronizingly ruffling Hux’s hair.  “Ah, one last thing. Your client wants to have another look at you. If he asks you to strip you are not to refuse or fuss. If you do, I’ll know, and there will be consequences.” 

As Fhib moved towards the door, Shaka pulled on Kylo’s arm, “We need to go  _ now _ !” 

“Wait,” said Kylo.  “He might talk to someone else.” 

“And he might not so come on!” pleaded Shaka. 

Kylo waited until Fhib had left before tapping on the glass.  If Shaka was right and nobody cared about what slaves did, there might be nobody watching them.  He had also come and gone from Hux’s little room countless times so him being there was nothing unusual.  He waited a moment, and hearing no footsteps he grabbed Shaka by the arm and dragged her along. “I need you to open his door.” 

“I said I’d bring you to talk!” she protested. 

“And I’m saying I need you to open the door,” repeated Kylo.  “Now don’t yell or you’ll blow our cover.”

“This wasn’t the deal,” said Shaka, trying to pull her arm from Kylo’s iron grip. 

“I’m altering the deal,” growled Kylo, effortlessly tossing her towards Hux’s door.  “Open it.” 

His actions made her look back up at him, looking betrayed and hurt.  None the less, she took out her pin and jammed it into the panel. In a few seconds Hux’s door was open. 

Kylo pulled Shaka inside and called, “Hux!” 

Hearing his name Hux looked up.  He was a wreck. More than his usual bruised eyes or tousled hair from being thrown.  Kylo had never seen Hux looking so- so damaged. And he was the one who had made him like this. 

In an instant Hux had wiped his eyes and his nose and smoothed his hair a little.  In the most neutral tone he could muster he nodded and said, “Ren.” 

There was no time for sorrys or regrets.  Kylo reached forward and grabbed Hux by the wrist and hauled him up.  “Come on, we’re getting out of here.” 

Hux’s brow furrowed as he asked, “Do you have a plan?  Who’s she? Does she have a ship?” 

“This is Shaka, she can open doors.  If we act casual we can sneak into a shuttle bay.  Can you hotwire something?” asked Kylo. 

“M-most things,” said Hux, wincing as he moved forward. 

“Are you crazy!?  He’s a Gem! We can’t sneak around with him, he’s too valuable,” protested Shaka. 

A sudden panic came over Hux.  He shook his head, “You’re not getting away without me.  Neither of you knows how to hack a cruiser’s computer.” 

I’m  _ useful _ , Hux seemed to be screaming.  Kylo had always written Hux’s sycophantic behaviour off as being an ass-kissing sleaze, but there seemed to be something deeper.  Hux craved to be indispensable to someone, anyone. He pursued projects and threw out his ideas as if his life depended on their success and implementation.  In the cut-throat hierarchy of the First Order it was possible that usefulness was a life and death affair. 

And of course, the idea of being left behind here while Kylo escaped must have been hell. 

“We need him,” Kylo admitted.  The plan needed to be some alterations.  Hux couldn’t walk around freely since he was too valuable to Tarrob and Fhib.  He was likely to be spotted and questioned about where he was going without a proper escort.  They were going to be spotted, that was inevitable. So if they were spotted, how could they make a missing gem a lower priority?  If they couldn’t they’d probably be thrown to… 

Kylo turned to Shaka, “Where do they keep the Rancor?”

“What do you want with a Rancor!?” exclaimed Shaka. 

“Don’t argue, just show us!” snapped Kylo.  “Aren’t you tired of being scared all the time?  Don’t you want to break out of here!?” 

“They’re too strong,” said Shaka, shaking her head. 

“If we’re caught we’ll say he kidnapped us.  It’s not entirely wrong. Let’s go,” said Hux evenly. 

That seemed to settle Shaka down a bit, much to Kylo’s disdain.  He growled to Hux as he ushered the General out of the room, “Did you have to throw me under the transport?” 

Hux gave a shrug.  He was feigning indifference, but even without the Force Kylo could see how hurt and conflicted he was.  He probably had been through most of the same feelings Kylo had felt and more. Obviously he wasn’t comfortable, physically or mentally, but he was doing what he needed to in order to escape.  Waiting hadn’t worked, and now they had very little left to lose. 

Shaka nervously guided them through the halls, trying to seem calm and collected.  She would often look at Hux, expecting his presence to give them away at any moment. Kylo anticipated it too.  They just needed to get close enough to the Rancor to reach it before anyone stopped them. 

Surprisingly they lasted longer than Kylo expected.  Shaka led them deeper and deeper into the Palace compound when a familiar face rounded the corner.  The Zabrak’s eyes lit up when he spotted Hux, bee-lining towards him and taking the General’s hand without hesitation.  He kissed Hux’s wrist and marvelled, “I was told you’d be laid up.” 

“I…I needed to stretch,” said Hux, more unnerved by his wrist being kissed than being caught.  “My legs and back are sore. I thought a walk would help.” 

“I was on my way for my regular visit, not that you may have known it was me,” said the Zabrak.  Ignoring Kylo and Shaka he placed an arm around Hux’s waist. “Why don’t I escort you home? Give us a chance to get to know each other before tomorrow night.” 

So  _ this _ was the bastard who bought Hux.  Kylo supposed he should have known.  This asshole had been paying extra to have Hux to himself for ages. 

“You didn’t pay for that.  I’ll bring him back in time,” said Kylo. 

“I don’t have to pay to walk about.  And if I so happen to trail behind this lovely jewel, nobody will mind,” assured the Zabrak.  He smirked and assured Kylo, “I’ll put in a good word with Lord Tarrob. Perhaps it’ll save you a beating.” 

If he followed Kylo could always shove him at the Rancor… 

“Maybe he’ll even let you have your fill of pretty gems again,” suggested the Zabrak, giving Hux a kiss on the cheek.  “Our Little Bird seemed to love-”

Fuck feeding the Rancor. 

Kylo punched the Zabrak squarely in the side of his face, knocking him back headfirst into the wall. 

Shaka and Hux stared up at him, stunned.  Shaka stammered in terror, “You…p-punched a guest…”

Hux looked down at the Zabraks prone body and folded his arms.  He seemed petrified by the sight and hugged his elbows against his barely covered chest.  They didn’t have time for standing around like slack-jawed idiots. Kylo grabbed Hux’s upper-arm and gave him a tug to try to prompt him to move.  Kylo sighed as he pulled Hux along, “I know you didn’t love it. Let’s move before we get caught.” 

 

They would probably get a little time before the Zabrak came to or a security droid spotted them.  Even if seeing slaves shuffling about was normal, punching a guest certainly wasn’t. Hopefully they were close.  If they could just get to the Rancor than Kylo was sure his plan would work. A lot of it hinged on Shaka opening the door though, and she was so shaken and terrified that she was having a hard time keeping up.  Her breathing was laboured and came out with weak, frightened noises that escalated to cries when an alarm began to sound and Kylo forced her to weave through the labyrinth of halls. 

“Are we close?” asked Kylo. 

Shaka let out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a scream as she pointed at a large door ahead.  Kylo dragged her to the panel and stood in front. If someone caught up to them than he was better at stalling than Hux.  He might actually be able to put up a fight while Hux was physically weaker on top of being injured. They just needed enough time to open the door. 

It would have to be timed perfectly.  They needed enough time for the Rancor to realize it could leave, enough time to hide from it, and enough time to manoeuver out of its way while it ran amuck in the palace.  Everything would happen in a matter of seconds and would be completely dependent on luck, but it beat the hell out of being slapped around while Hux waited to be raped night after night. 

“Hux, I need you to make sure she doesn’t open it until they’ve caught up a bit,” said Kylo. 

“That’ll be no trouble…” said Hux.  Glancing over his shoulder Kylo could see Shaka was shaking so badly that she was gripping the panel with both hands just to keep herself on her feet. 

“Can you unlock a door with a pin?” Kylo asked. 

Hux crossed his arms and glowered, “I’ve designed or had a hand in designing every First Order innovation we’ve ever had and you think I can’t pick a lock?” 

“Well you haven’t done it up until this point!” argued Kylo. 

“I didn’t exactly have the tools or the opportunity!” snapped Hux, snatching the pin from Shaka.  He patted her on the arm, as if tapping her out of a sparring exercise and nodded towards the corner.  “Try to keep yourself together, love. You’ll need your wits in a few moments.” 

For a moment an inexplicable feeling of rejection came over Kylo.  It soon passed. Love rolled off Hux’s tongue so naturally it was probably something he said to kids to calm them down.  Plus the idea of wanting Hux to call him ‘love’ was just a bit odd. It wasn’t as if he would have enjoyed it anyhow. 

Above the sounds of the alarm Kylo could hear the clanking of heavy droid steps.  These weren’t Fhib’s sentries. These were definitely something bigger. Kylo’s suspicions were confirmed when they rounded the corner.  His eyes widened at the sight of him. Fhib’s droids were strong, but they were smaller, lighter. If he’d had his lightsaber or the force he would have made short work of them.  These ones though… they might have provided a slight challenge. 

“Return the Gem,” the droid droned out in a low electronic tone. 

Kylo kept his stance in front of the door.  The droid responded by drawing its blaster and repeating, “Return the Gem.” 

“Shaka, door,” Hux ordered, slipping in front of Kylo.  He muttered out the side of his mouth, “They want me back.  They won’t shoot me.” 

“Hux…” said Kylo, unable to believe Hux was willing to guard him.  Did he have some ulterior motive? 

“Once it gets here I won’t be able to do anything, so this had better work,” said Hux.  “I’m not sure how much trouble I can make before they decide we’re both better off dead.” 

Definitely an ulterior motive.  Still, it was jarring to see Hux standing firmly in front of him like a human shield while the droid approached, blaster drawn.  It droned out, “Step aside. Return the Gem.” 

“I can’t move, I’m too scared,” Hux called back facetiously.  Then he melodramatically cried, “I’ve been kidnapped by this horrible man.” 

“Really?” asked Kylo.  “That again?”

“Well I’m not wrong, am I?” asked Hux. 

Without warning Kylo heard the sound of a door opening and Shakka screaming.  He’d been hoping to get some sort of signal. Shaka tried to run, but Kylo grabbed her.  Turning he could see massive hands and a maw trying to squeeze under the slowly rising door.  They’d only have one chance, and it would need a lot of luck and very good timing. It would also depend on whether the Rancor was more interested in freedom than a quick snack. 

Now was the time to find out.  Grabbing Hux and Shaka he darted towards the Rancor, dodging its swinging arms as it moved forward.  Barely ducking under a swipe of its claws Kylo pushed Hux and Shaka under its legs. A shower of saliva dripped onto Kylo’s shoulders as the Rancor snapped its teeth, unable to reach so close to its own stomach.  He also heard the sound of plasma bolts singing through the air. 

Quickly the Rancor lost interest in him, spurred on by a fighting instinct to maim its attacker.  Kylo ducked as the Rancor stepped over him to get at the droid. 

He panted, looking up in time to see the Rancor bite the droid in two.  Shaka screamed again and ran towards the door, slamming her hand on the panel in rapid succession to close the door again.  As it close she sank down to her knees whimpering, “We’re dead, they’re going to kill us…” 

“Nobody’s going to die,” said Hux firmly.  “Shaka, dear, I need your pin. Ren is going to get us out of here.” 

Hux went to her side and took her hand, prying her trembling fingers open, muttering softly that she was very brave and nobody was going to die.  It struck Kylo that Hux was really good with children. Perhaps in another life, a peaceful one, he could have been a tutor or perhaps a teacher in a school.  He seemed to relate to Shaka. He clearly wanted the pin, but either he was an astounding actor or he had some genuine concern for her. 

When he finally pulled the pin away from Shaka, Hux approached Kylo.  He looked down with a look of nervousness, hesitation, before kneeling down.  He took Kylo’s hand and said, “Now that I have a tool, I can try to get this off.  If I do this, you’re going to uphold your bargain. You’re going to help us out of here.” 

“Of course you’re coming,” said Kylo with a smirk.  “Who else here is going to hotwire the transport?” 

“I’m serious.  If I get this off, don’t you dare leave me behind or kill me,” said Hux. 

“Kill him!?  I thought you loved him!?” shrieked Shaka. 

“We’re complicated,” said Kylo, shooting Hux an odd look when he found himself once again speaking in unison with the General. 

Hux rolled his eyes and glided the pin along the metal plates, probing for a weak point to open it up.  He glanced up and repeated, “I need you to promise.”

A promise would do nothing but give Hux some peace of mind.  Promises meant nothing to Kylo and he had no qualms with breaking them, especially with someone as shifty as Hux tended to be, and Hux knew it.  Any promise Kylo made would ring hollow, even if Kylo intended to keep this one.  He needed to.  How else could he even start to repay his debt to Hux?  Still, he replied, “I’ll take you with me.” 

Hux nodded and one of the outer plates popped off.  It revealed a series of wires and circuits that Hux looked over with narrowed eyes.  To Kylo’s surprise, Hux went cross-eyed, looking at the parts so closely with his lips slightly parted.  It was a strange and oddly adorable look that made Hux seem younger than he really was. Those thoughts also brought back memories and guilt.  Was it right to think about Hux as someone attractive or desirable after what he had done? He had no idea how Hux would react. As far as the General knew they had been forced on each other and their natural biology along with the chemicals that had been applied to their skin had done the rest.  What if Hux knew that there had been some part of Kylo that truly had wanted him that way? 

Then suddenly Kylo felt it.  Fear of abandonment and exposure.  Then suddenly a greater, primal fear that seemed to radiate all around him.  There were people, hundreds of them afraid of being eaten by a rampaging monster.  He could feel their energy flowing around him and filling the air with darkness. Looking down at the other cuff Kylo glared at it.  A wave of Force energy snapped it clean in two and hurled the pieces away. He did the same with the other cuff as Hux fell flat on his ass in surprise. 

Kylo looked down at him, smiling.  “I’m going to kill them.” 

Hux’s mouth twitched into a nervous smile before disappearing.  “Well… have at it then.” 

As if he needed Hux’s permission. 

The door peeled away at Kylo’s will like a flimsy metal lid on a rations tin.  He rose and ripped off the ridiculous metal bra and collar along with the annoying chain between his ankles.  Sensing the source of the fear he made his way towards the opening he had made. He’d be able to take out the Rancor and then Tarrob.  They were going to pay. He’d make them all pay! 

There were slaves cleaning up remnants of the droid the Rancor destroyed.  Kylo pushed them back with a wave of his hand. He needed them out of his way and they weren’t his targets.  He wasn’t sure if Hux and Shaka were still following him, but if they weren’t it was for the best. They would have just gotten in his way or slowed him down.  It wasn’t as if Hux could have done much without a weapon or a platoon at his command and Shaka was so terrified she would probably just scream and cry the whole time. 

Justice would be easy to deal out.  Slaves would be spared, staff like Fhib and ‘guests’ would be killed on sight.  Good riddance. There would be less scum in the galaxy without them. It was so easy to tell the difference between the scantily or raggedly dressed slaves and the gaudy guests in their colourful robes.  Their bones cracked as they were hurled into walls and slammed into ceilings. Necks snapped and organs burst while Kylo savoured every second of it. All these beings who had laughed at and revelled in his humiliation were going to be nothing but smears against the walls of- 

Kylo paused.  Like a sudden pop there were multiple new presences in the area.  Hundreds of them. He looked up, sensing them beyond the dome and up in space.  So many of them. Could they be reinforcements? Did Tarrob have some sort of mercenary crew? 

No, Kylo knew this energy.  The discipline mingled with repression.  Glancing behind him he saw Hux gingerly tiptoe around a pool of blood while leading Shaka, who refused to open her eyes.  Kylo nodded upwards and said, “Feels like your friends are here.” 

The entire palace compound shook as a blast echoed through the halls.  Someone had just bombed an entrance. The foul smell of the outside air began to trickle in.  This meant Kylo didn’t have much time. If he wanted Tarrob for himself then he would have to hurry. 

“Find your men and tell them to leave Tarrob to me,” Kylo ordered Hux. 

“You think I don’t want my piece of him?” demanded Hux. 

“What would you carve it out with?” asked Kylo, looking Hux up and down.  He didn’t have any weapons, so unless Hux planned to bite and scratch the Hutt to death there was nothing he could have done to help.  But Kylo could sense it. Hux had been humiliated as well. He wanted his closure. He wanted to make the ones who had hurt him hurt just as badly as he had.  If not worse. 

“I’ll make sure he suffers,” assured Kylo.  He took off on his own. Hux could do whatever he pleased with his men now that they had arrived. 

Where would he find the insufferable slug?  Searching Kylo could feel it. Overwhelming greed and self-centeredness, more than Kylo had ever felt before.  This being’s only preoccupation was saving himself and as much treasure as he could. He was boarding a pleasure ship, but he was determined to salvage as much as he could before he left. 

Not on Kylo’s watch.  Thankfully Tarrob’s greed would give Kylo enough time to navigate the palace and find where the shuttles and transports were kept.  It delighted him that he could feel Tarrob’s panic building. He must have known that Kylo would be coming for him and that the First Order, which he had tried so hard to evade, was right on top of him.  Kylo could feel his mind squirming and it was the best thing that he had felt since his powers had been stripped away. 

Seeing Troopers beginning to navigate the halls, Kylo signalled a pair to his side.  He wanted witnesses to spread the story among the others, let them all know what happens to anyone who dared to cross the Supreme Leader.  Perhaps they might be victorious for a time, but Kylo would have his revenge. He always did in the end. 

Part of him wanted to capture Tarrob, perhaps keep him in a holding cell and have Hux think up a torture device until Kylo got tired of watching him squirm.  But he couldn’t have that. He didn’t want Tarrob telling anyone about what had happened, and he’d have to have any security footage wiped. If an unimportant slave said something they weren’t likely to be believed if they weren’t smart enough to keep their mouths closed, but a powerful Hutt had clout.  He couldn’t be allowed to live. 

Storming into the bay Kylo ripped the door away.  There was Tarrob, unable to drag away a case of precious crystals with his scrawny arms.  He stared at Kylo, eyes wide and began to say,  _ “I’ll give you whatever you-” _

Kylo didn’t let him finish.  As much as he hated being compared to his family and having commonalities with them, he thought his mother might enjoy that he too could take up the ‘Hutt Slayer’ mantle.  Kylo extended his hand and let the Force close up the Hutt’s throat. Mind tricks might not work on them, but their bodies could still be manipulated like anything else. 

When he felt the Force around Tarrob no longer move through a living being, Kylo let go.  He turned to the Troopers, “Tell the others we’re finished here.” 

The Troopers complied, as they always should.  One nervously said, “S-sir we’ve reached General Hux.  He says we’re to seize all assets in the palace.” 

Assets?  Kylo was torn between wondering how Hux could think about money at a time like this and marvelling that Hux recalled that the First Order still needed to recoup its losses in spite of everything.  Now that he was thinking about it, Kylo liked the idea of it. Not only would he get revenge, but he would destroy any legacy that the slug might have had through his wealth. All of it taken for his personal glory.  He asked the trooper, “What assets?” 

“Er, everything,” said the trooper, “Though he specifically mentioned monetary assets, slaves and luxury goods.” 

“They’ll take a while to assemble.  I leave that to you,” said Kylo. Though he liked the idea of taking all of the wealth, he didn’t want to stick around to do it himself.  His body ached and he didn’t want to be in this place a second longer than he needed to. His final question to the troopers was, “Hux wants the slaves?  Why?” 

 

“In the Outer Rim when we encountered slaves they were given the opportunity to join or be relocated to a colony,” explained the trooper. 

So Hux re-homed every lost soul he came across in the only way he knew how.  It was cute, in a demented sort of way. Kylo wasn’t sure about it though. He’d prefer that nobody who knew about what had transpired be live alive, but it was a two-edged sword.  On one hand, word would spread that the First Order had slaughtered everyone in the palace of a neutral party. On the other, word would get out that the Hutts had done something heinous for which the First Order was forced to retaliate.  Kylo knew which made the better story, which one would be more worthy of respect, but if anyone found out the exact truth of why Tarrob the Hutt had deserved to die… 

No.  The slaves wouldn’t be believed.  It would become galactic gossip. The story would change and warp itself with retellings and so long as neither Hux nor Kylo confirmed the truth they could denounce any slaves as liars and blackmailers. 

He should rejoin Hux and find someone to take them home.  Kylo couldn’t wait for it. A sonic-shower in private and a night on a real bed with nobody watching.  Clothes that covered his whole body seemed like heaven. Speaking of which, perhaps he should find something to cover himself.  Maybe a blanket or robe if he could find one on his way. 

As he walked through the halls he saw Troopers diligently separating guests from slaves and escorting them to rooms where they could be held until they were processed.  Bits of destroyed security droids were scattered about. Kicking the head of one out of his path, Kylo wondered what had become of Fhib. He hadn’t seen the Twi’lek since he had lectured Hux.  If the Rancor had gotten him that meant he was dead, but Kylo felt it would have been too quick and too easy an end. Remembering the feeling of those hands on him made Kylo want his blood more than anyone else’s. 

Everyone was converging in the red room, which had been converted into a sort of base of operations.  Hux was there, clutching a blanket around his shoulders and standing at the table. Instead of drinks, dancers or slaves, it now supported a map of the palace.  Every time a Trooper reported in Hux would update the status of various rooms. General Hux was back in full force, taking charge as the most senior officer on-site. 

Glancing about there were two more surprises.  Shaka was sitting off to the side, looking shaken, but much calmer than she had been before.  She was glancing at Hux’s feet where a bloody corpse rested. Kylo’s eyes widened as he recognized the showy robes and nothing else. 

“Who killed him?” demanded Kylo as he looked down at what was left of Fhib. 

Hux let his free arm slip from under the blanket.  He was trembling slightly, but replied in an even voice, “I did.  Is the west shuttle bay secured?”

“Yes sir!” replied a Trooper instantaneously.  “The Hutt has also been eliminated.” 

“Very good.  You’ll both join the main group in the Gem room and begin processing these loathsome criminals,” commanded Hux. 

“Sir,” replied the Troopers, turning on their heels and marching away at a quick pace. 

 

“The operation commander is in orbit.  I relieved her and took over,” reported Hux, as if he was doing nothing out of the ordinary.  “We converted the Gem Room into a holding cell. With those peep-show windows it will be easy to maintain surveillance.  We’re also making a list of assets to be seized.” 

Over all his words, Kylo could feel Hux was anything but confident.  He’d been through a harrowing experience, was acting in command out of compulsion and a need to feel normal.  The Force around him conveyed that he was desperately screaming for someone to tell him that he had done well.  He needed someone to recognize and acknowledge his value. 

It was also obvious that Hux wanted that validation from him.  There was nobody else around to give it, and Kylo was the only higher power around. 

“That’s good.  We need it after the damage The Supremacy took,” said Kylo. 

The Force around Hux wasn’t satisfied.  He craved more, but Kylo didn’t feel comfortable giving it to him.  After what they’d been forced to do Kylo was certain that Hux deserved whatever he wanted, but for Kylo to be the one to give it might do more harm than good.  Any act of caring or kindness might be misconstrued or seen as an unwanted advance. The last thing that Kylo wanted was for Hux to think that Kylo was complimenting him on… what had happened. 

Hux would just have to be left unsatisfied for now.  Perhaps later Kylo could find a way to show that the General had done well that wouldn’t be seen as condescending or a backhanded compliment.  He just needed a while to figure out what that reward could be. 

He was tired, so Kylo took a seat beside Shaka.  She wasn’t angry at him despite everything, Kylo could feel that much.  She looked down at what remained of Fhib and said, “I can’t believe they’re gone.  Just like that…” 

Though the words made it sound like she missed her captors, Kylo could feel Shaka’s concern.  Her whole world had been turned upside down and now she was forced to choose between military service, life on some far-away, unknown planet or staying on this hellhole.  There had been no warning, no sign, and now she was face with what may have been the biggest choice in her life. 

“It was so simple all along.  All this time we sat on our asses and we could’ve…” Shaka whispered angrily. 

“They try to make you feel like they’re too strong to ever get rid of.  That’s what monsters like them do,” explained Kylo. 

“I feel so stupid,” said Shaka, hugging her knees to her chest. 

“It happens to the best of us,” said Kylo. 

“What’s gonna happen to us?” asked Shaka. 

“There are colonies where we can take you, or you can come with us.  I don’t recommend staying here,” said Kylo, looking around the room. “If you find a Trooper, in the white armour, they can take you back to the others.” 

“I’m not ready yet,” said Shaka, looking at Fhib.  She mumbled to herself, “He walked in and shot him in the face, no hesitation at all and then…” 

Obviously Hux hadn’t stopped at one shot.  What was left of the Twi’lek was a misshaped lump wrapped in a velvet robe.  Witnessing a brutal murder on top of a near miss with a Rancor and being chased by droids must have been too much for Shaka.  She felt too exhausted to cry but she felt ready to burst with feelings, not knowing how to express them all. 

Kylo sighed through his nose before offering, “I can take you to the others.  Maybe you’re better off being around friends right now.” 

“I don’t think I can stand up,” said Shaka. 

She would have to eventually, whether she was ready or not.  Kylo wasn’t going to get anywhere with her. He called, “Hux, come here a minute.” 

“I’m busy,” said Hux. 

“That was an order.  Come here,” repeated Kylo. 

Kylo could see Hux roll his eyes despite the General’s attempt at hiding the gesture.  Hux came over and Kylo nodded his head with a jerking motion towards Shaka. Sighing, Hux sank to his knees so he could be at eye-level with the girl.  He asked calmly, “Is there someone we can fetch to get you, dear?” 

“No, I’m just… everything is so…” Shaka began, but broke off and hugged her legs closer. 

“You were very brave to unlock that door.  You were also very brave to bring Ren to me.  You can’t want things back the way they were, can you?” asked Hux. 

“I-it’s not that…” said Shaka. 

“Sometimes change happens and there isn’t anything in your power that you can do about it, but that’s not the end of it, because your still alive.  Even if you didn’t want it, even if you think it’s terrible, it’s your lot, and you have to decide what you do with it. I can’t choose for you, dear, and you certainly can’t sit here forever,” explained Hux. 

“But I don’t know what’s going to happen,” said Shaka, exasperated.

“I’m going through some changes too, but if I sit and do nothing I’ll be left behind.  We can’t have that, can we?” asked Hux. 

“I just… I…” said Shaka, her eyes welling up again. 

Hux sat beside the girl and put an arm around her.  “I need to keep my Troopers updated. There has to be someone here you would rather be with.  You never seemed overly fond of us.”

There was one person, and Kylo understood the images the Force brought to him.  Shaka was thinking of Effie. She’d watched the other slave, envying her confidence and ability to remain aloof despite her circumstances.  Every time she’d been watching the galleries, watching for trays and glasses to be refilled, Shaka had watched Effie dance and dream of the day that the older girl would notice her and… it seemed Shaka had never hoped for much.  Maybe Effie would notice how well she could set a table or say hello to her,as stupid as the desire sounded. 

She didn’t say anything out loud, so Kylo suggested, “Maybe Effie can take her.  She took care of you alright.” 

Hux nodded and assured Shaka, “She’s quite kind, though not the best dance instructor.” 

As frightened and uncertain as she was, the Force around Shaka warmed at the mention of Effie.  She nodded and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. 

“I’ll call an escort for you,” said Hux gently. 


	15. Chapter 15

Once all the killing was done Kylo felt lost.  He looked about the shuttle aimlessly and tried to get his heart to still and his mind to settle.  There was nobody left to kill, nothing he could break without putting his own life at risk, so all he could do was sit and try not to agonize over everything that had happened.  It was so difficult. He had thought that if Tarrob and Fhib were dead then he would have been free of his pain, but like always it wasn’t working. They were dead, they couldn’t hurt him anymore, but the memory of hands on him as he was forced into Hux was branded into his mind. 

Glancing to the side he caught a glimpse of Hux’s nude form and looked away.  The General was in the middle of putting on a spare flight suit that was far too big for him.  It suited his height, but in terms of width Hux was guaranteed to drown in it. There weren’t any spare boots that fit, so Hux’s bare feet slapped against the floor when he walked. 

Hux dropped a second flight suit into his lap, “It’s all we have for now.” 

It was better than the metal bikini bottom.  Kylo stood to put it on and grunted at Hux, “Turn around.” 

Hux did as he was told and went to watch outside the port hole.  They were really going to leave the palace behind. They were in space, on their way to the Finalizer which was still serving as their temporary flagship and capital.  Kylo wondered what day it was. They had been away long enough for Hux’s hair to be noticeably longer, so how long could that have been? 

Kylo put on the flight suit and was grateful to be covered.  The black colour of it was also familiar and comforting. His first instinct was to go and sit by Hux, but he stopped himself.  Hux might not want to be near him. His last memory of Kylo touching him had been completely against both their wills, and Kylo didn’t want to send him spiraling into a frenzy.  Kylo’s own memories sent him conflicting messages. He liked touching Hux. He liked playing with his hair and feeling how soft his skin was. He liked Hux’s smell and how all of his hair was a reddish colour, even his eyelashes. 

But then… then they’d been forced on each other.  It had likely been Tarrob and Fhib’s plan to destroy their relationship, to the point where they wouldn’t even be willing to collaborate together out of desperation anymore.  If that was the case then they had succeeded. Kylo had no idea what he was supposed to say or do. His instinct was to grab Hux and pet him like a kitten until they both felt better, but he knew it wouldn’t work and might even make things worse. 

“Sir, the Admiral,” said an officer as he barged in.  Kylo narrowed his eyes at him. The man could have knocked.  They might have still been changing. 

Hux nodded, looking at the ground, “We’ll take it privately.” 

The officer handed Hux a datapad, saluted and left just as suddenly as he had entered.  Hux turned it on and a projection of Admiral Sloane appeared. She looked older and more tired than usual.  Even in the light blue hologram she seemed grey and worn out. The stress of her position and all of their sudden losses had done her no favours. 

“General,” said the Admiral. 

Hux’s thoughts were deafening in the room.   _ Where were you!?  Abandoned! Again!  Left me! Why!? _  Kylo knew the two had a strained relationship and he knew it had something to do with Hux’s father.  Brendol’s abuse was an open secret among the higher-ups in the First Order. Everyone knew about it, many had even witnessed it.  From what Kylo could gather Sloane had stopped it for a time, but it had only been for a time, and obviously Armitage was resentful. 

“Do you have something to ask, Admiral?” asked Hux bitterly. 

“We tracked you as quickly as possible.  Your signal kept flickering,” said Sloane, answering Hux’s unspoken question as to why she had taken so long to find them, or if the First Order had even wanted to find them.  She asked more pointedly, “Are you alright?” 

Hux seemed taken aback by that.  For a moment he was stunned, then his anger returned and burned even hotter than before.  His hands trembled as he held the datapad. He seethed through gritted teeth, “I’m about as well as the last time you inquired.” 

Judging from Sloane’s expression, Hux’s reply had stung.  Hux was oozing thoughts of betrayal and abandonment, something about a broken promise as well.  “How convenient of you to always arrive after the damage is done and before you need to get your hands dirty again.” 

Sloane’s mouth twitched as if she was about to argue but recognized that Hux wouldn’t accept any explanation or reasoning she gave.  Instead she asked, “When do you expect to return to active duty?” 

“I already have.  Hux out,” said the General, abruptly turning off the datapad before Sloane could reply. 

Now more than anger Hux’s pain was seeping out.  Feelings of being betrayed and having an important promise broken, one he had considered also breaking out of spite but continued to uphold his end of.  What that promise was Kylo didn’t know, it was something Hux kept very closely guarded under mental barriers. Hux felt so broken that Kylo wasn’t sure if he ought to stay.  The General couldn’t have felt more vulnerable if Kylo had been staring at him naked and unarmed again. 

With a trembling hand Hux opened the datapad and started flicking through tabs, reading over weeks of missed reports.  He also furiously began typing out an incident report to explain his absence as being missing in action. His mind was screaming as he tried to shut out the world around him. 

Kylo wasn’t certain as to what to do.  As awful as Hux could be, as conniving as he was, Hux had done more for him than Kylo thought he ever would.  Hux craved acknowledgement, for someone to tell him he was still worth something. Was Kylo allowed to do that?  Could he do anything without Hux taking it as an insult? 

He reached out and placed his hand on top of Hux’s head.  The General froze, his hand hovering in the air just above the datapad.  A sudden fear overtook him before it melted into confusion. Was Hux simply incapable of comprehending when someone was trying to be nice to him?  Kylo kept his hand on Hux’s head before moving it cautiously. He gave Hux a few uncertain pats until he was certain that the General wasn’t upset by the action.  After a few careful strokes Kylo drew his hand back. 

Hux looked up at him uncertainly and fearfully.  He seemed to be expecting Kylo to strangle him or throw him into something now that his powers had returned.  Swallowing on nothing, Hux gave a nod, for what reason Kylo wasn’t entirely sure, before pursing his lips and returning to his work.

Though it had gone better than Kylo had expected he still felt empty.  If he couldn’t curl up and be alone then he wanted something to hold. As a child he’d had all the stuffed toys he ever wanted and could hold them tight on nights when he was left alone to mind himself.  He supposed he could have done it. All he would have to do is reach out with the Force and grab Hux, even put him to sleep if he started screaming and struggling, but the thought of Hux screaming when all Kylo wanted was comfort put him off the notion completely. 

The shuttle couldn’t have docked soon enough.  Thankfully everyone remembered what The Supreme Leader’s anger looked and felt like, so everyone stayed out of his path.  It was astounding how little had changed. Everything was exactly where he remembered it, from the personnel to the consoles to the droids that zipped around.  Kylo barely dodged a swarm of mouse droids that flocked to Hux like chicks to a mother hen. It sparked a pang of jealousy and confusion in Kylo. He wanted everyone out of his way, but there was nothing here to greet him or welcome him home, not even the stupid droids. 

It all made him storm away faster, back to his rooms.  To his surprise everything was the same here too. Kylo had thought that perhaps his room might be ransacked, or perhaps after such a long time away that he’d be given up for dead and his possessions, scant as they were, would have been spaced.  Everything was there though. Even his saber, which someone must have recovered, was waiting for him on the table. 

The first thing Kylo did was strip off the flight suit and take a long sonic shower.  It felt so good to be truly clean after so long. Water from Hux’s shower had been well and good, but it felt too primitive to get his body completely clean.  Soon all of the grime was gone and any trace of the hands that had once been on him. The scents of the palace and the foul atmosphere faded away until Kylo was left with his own familiar smell.  Running his fingers through his hair he found it was tangled. Despite being instructed to keep Hux immaculately clean and polished his own grooming was lacking. He immediately found scores of knots in his hair. 

He could have called for a droid to untangle it, but Kylo wasn’t sure if he wanted company or not.  He didn’t want to talk about what had happened to anyone, which left Hux as the only person who could possibly understand what he had been through.  Taking up a comb Kylo slowly started to work the tangles out. His hair was so matted it was no wonder Tarrob and his cronies kept calling him ugly. 

Working the tangles out had given Kylo a task, and when it was over he looked around his room.  It was as if nothing had happened. Everything was the same and status quo had been reset. He was the Supreme Leader, he was feared, and he was alone.  Anyone who might have given him sympathy had been chased away, leaving Kylo with an army of lackeys who would obey him, but never love him. 

Love.  That was it.  After everything that had happened he wanted to feel loved. 

But who was going to love him after everything he had done? 

Kylo flew the comb across the room so hard that it shattered.  It wasn’t fair! He hadn’t asked to be alone! Everyone had driven him to this, left him no choice but to become a monster!  He’d killed yes, but because he’d been abandoned! Why couldn’t someone have come for him!? Why couldn’t someone had shown him that they loved him!? 

Kylo deliberately blocked his memories that brought the awful truth.  People _ had _ come for him.  In the end he was given chance after chance and thrown it all away in the pursuit of power.  Now he had it, but it was all meaningless when all he wanted was some kriffing sympathy. 

Recalling that wretched palace, Kylo’s mind brought him the memory of Hux, scantily dressed and holding his arms open awkwardly so he could be hugged.  He wanted Hux, and Hux was now the one person that he couldn’t have. Despite killing the Hutt, Tarrob had won. He’d taken something away from Kylo before he had even realized he wanted it. 

He just had to forget it.  Forget what had happened and forget Hux.  He still had a crisis on his hands. It seemed he was still being kept around as Supreme Leader with no attempt to remove him being made in his absence.  That didn’t mean it would stay that way. It wouldn’t be long before Hux got back to his scheming and other First Order cutthroats started to covet his throne.  He had to prove that he was necessary to the survival of the First Order. Hopefully the riches he had recovered from Tarrob’s palace could help cement that position. 

Dressing himself in his familiar clothes, Kylo felt they were a bit loose.  He hadn’t been given as much to eat as he would have liked and he hadn’t gotten the opportunity for much exercise or training.  His arms seemed thinner and didn’t fill out the material as well as they used to. He’d need to bulk up again and get back into his regular routine. 

What was his regular routine?  He’d barely had time to establish one since he’d killed Snoke.  He suppose it would be like his old routine without the addition of lessons.  He’d meet with officers and personnel, manage things as best he could and try to salvage the fleet.  Snoke had the benefit of connections in the Outer Rim and funds that would contribute to the survival of the First Order.  All Kylo had was sheer power, so he needed to make sure everyone knew he was powerful and remembered it. He had to make his presence known.  If he blew off some steam in the process then it was even better. 

Gathering up his things, Kylo paused.  Going to the training rooms meant passing other people, and the possibility of having to be in front of other people while he trained.  It reminded him too much of being up on that table or… he couldn’t do that, not yet. He had a small space in his room for basic exercises, he could use that for now.  Then maybe after he had slept he could use the equipment and bigger spaces. 

He did want to sleep.  Aside from the odd night beside Hux on his bed, Kylo hadn’t felt a mattress underneath him in ages.  Even more than wanting to exercise Kylo felt the urge to stretch out and lie down. The bed was exactly the way he remembered it and he could feel his back slowly relax into it.  It was such an improvement over ratty old pads on the floor. Moving onto his side Kylo stretched his arm out. This was normally where Hux had slept, lying against him so they could share body heat. 

Kylo fisted the blankets.  It wasn’t fair. Why did he have to miss Hux so damned much?  Why did any of this have to happen? Why did not having Hux beside him make him feel all this pain? 

His torment was thankfully short lived.  After so much exhaustion it wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who read this, the KBB mods who put on a great event, and to my amazing partner Tsukhood aka Sorrowful_Kylo for creating amazing pieces for this fic. Please check them out on twitter and instagram, and once the last pieces are up I will link them in their appropriate chapters! 
> 
> (And yes, Innsmouth is a Lovecraft reference because I like evil creepy fish people.)

Nobody bothered him in the following days.  Hux notified him of meetings, sending him the minutes when he missed them.  Kylo always received an invitation, but never orders or even advice that he ought to be attending.  It might have been in acknowledgement of his rank, though it was equally likely that Hux figured he wasn’t ready.  As much as Kylo hated to admit it, Hux was right. If Kylo had to sit through a meeting the way he was right now then he was bound to lose his temper and make an ass of himself. 

He made due with the minutes and was able to get an understanding of his position and that of the Order.  The funds that they’d seized from Tarrob were enough to pay for the damages done by the Resistance. Hux had also taken the liberty of invading Nal Hutta, since knowingly kidnapping the Supreme Leader and a General made the Hutt homeworld far from neutral.  Taking the Hutts completely by surprise Hux had secured the planet. It was a risky move, since the Hutts still had influence, but without their credits they would have a harder time hiring mercenaries to move against them. The first few weeks would be critical in the operation. 

Which meant Kylo would have to get back into shape and back into the field as soon as possible.  He wasn’t Snoke. He didn’t have an ancient and powerful presence. Kylo would have to show that he was still a powerful and competent warrior, one who ought to be followed.  At the moment, Hux was showing him up, having gone back to his duties even before he had returned to his ship. The older officers still hated him for being a young man who outranked them far too quickly, but Kylo felt they had to at least partially respect how dedicated he was.  No matter what Hux was put through he always returned to duty as if nothing happened, which was something Kylo had never seen any of the others do. 

He’d gone back to the training area and was grateful everyone still kept their distance.  After a few days though Kylo wished they would approach and piss him off so he could justifiably cut them in two.  He wanted to break something. He was frustrated and furious. Maybe now was the best time to return to his squad and make his presence known on Nal Hutta.  It could help him blow off steam more efficiently. 

Just as Kylo had hoped for both a fight and to go to Nal Hutta he received a message from Hux.  He had finished a set and was about to check his heart rate when a tone notified him that he was required in a meeting.  It wasn’t written with the usual pre-written format where just the dates and location was swapped out. The wording was slightly changed, indicating that Hux had written out the message himself.  It also included a very informal _ , ‘I have something that you’ll want to know.  At least come see me in private at the end of the meeting.  It’s important.’ _

 

Important?  If it was urgent then Hux simply would have said it outright in the message.  Maybe Hux wanted to talk? They hadn’t discussed anything that had happened, not that Kylo wanted to relive every agonizing moment of their capture.  There had been parts of it though, like the little kiss Kylo had given Hux and other merciful moments of reprieve. He had liked holding Hux, and maybe Hux liked to be held by him. 

Of course, this was Hux, who had immediately gone back to work and was probably making a bid to ‘temporarily’ take on the mantle of Supreme Leader while Kylo was absent.  He shouldn’t want to hold Hux at all… 

It was such a confusing mess.  Hux was always trying to kill him, but Hux had also helped and protected him as much as he could have while they were captured.  They’d bonded over trying to escape and sharing in a miserable situation. Then there was… when they’d been forced together. Kylo could still swear that there had been something genuinely soft in Hux’s eyes when he’d assured Kylo that he wanted what Kylo was about to do to him.  It might have been Hux’s way of trying to limit the psychological damage both of them would suffer, but it would have been just as easy for Hux to say nothing and try not to react the way he usually did. 

In any case, Kylo wasn’t ready to attend a full meeting.  Not only would sitting across from Hux unable to talk about the things he wanted be taxing, he would have to contend with the judgemental thoughts of his staff.  He wasn’t ready yet. Just the thought of being around people who would have no sympathy for everything he had suffered or even blame him for being captured felt like it would be torture.  He’d wait until after it was over. Hux kept the meetings on track, never allowing them to run much longer than their allotted time, so it would be easy to know when he ought to arrive to avoid anyone Kylo didn’t want to see or speak with. 

It wasn’t hard avoiding people now that the Force was back.  Kylo could sense when sentient beings were coming, and droids didn’t bother him much anymore.  For the first few days he would freeze up, remembering how droids had been able to grab him and hold him down, but that had been before.  Touching the saber at his side would reassure him that it wouldn’t happen again and soon Kylo could see and hear them coming without flinching. 

Other humans were harder to deal with.  They all hated him, or at best they were annoyed with him.  There was fear as well, but Kylo wasn’t sure how much longer he could stand being hated.  Before he had thrived on it and the dark energy that hatred generated. Now it was gutting.  After everything Kylo had been through he wanted to feel that something on this miserable ship cared that he had been hurt in ways sentient creatures shouldn’t have to hurt, but all he felt was how much they all despised him. 

Maybe that was why he was so desperate to hope that in that moment of cruelty Hux’s small kindness had been sincere. 

Kylo waited until the officers were all gone.  He was able to hide a deck below them and feel them all filing out of the room.  He could feel them like a dozen little blips above him. He mostly felt the Force moving indifferently around them.  As the meeting went on Kylo sensed annoyance, hate and was shocked by it. It wasn’t coming from Hux, who was a tiny bundle of anxiety and need for approval, but the other officers.  Hux had just returned, was doing more than what could have been expected of him, but all anyone around him could be bothered to feel was annoyance that the young and inexperienced Hux was in command. 

And if that was how they reacted to Hux, who was doing his absolute best to lead and impress… 

No, Kylo shouldn’t care what they thought.  They were weak and had petty aspirations. If young men leading was what offended them then they would never accept Kylo anyhow.  They didn’t have to accept him, they just had to obey. It didn’t matter if they hated him. He couldn’t allow himself to be as desperate and exploitable as Hux was. 

Their energy slowly left the room, leaving Hux.  Hux seemed perfectly aware of how alone and hated he was, but unlike most he hadn’t let it crush him yet.  He jumped up with enthusiasm every time he was called on even when he knew someone would try to slap him down.  Kylo wasn’t sure how he felt about it. On one hand his resilience was impressive but after a point it was difficult to watch. 

As Kylo approached the energy around Hux changed.  He was no longer desperate, he was melancholic, which was entirely understandable.  As soon as Kylo opened the doors the energy shifted and Hux became fearful, guarded, but still just slightly haughty.  Kylo refused to sit down, instead approaching Hux’s seat which caused the General to rise. 

The first thing Kylo felt were the instincts he had developed and he fought back against them.  In the Palace he would inspect Hux, make sure he was clean to mitigate punishment, and check the back of his neck to see if his tracker was intact.  He resisted the urge to touch but couldn’t help taking in how Hux’s appearance had changed. His hair had been cut back to its regulation length and the bruising under his eyes was slowly creeping back into existence.  He was significantly paler though, which was something Kylo didn’t even think was possible. 

“You wanted to see me?” Kylo asked. 

“I did.  How is your recovery?” asked Hux.  “I haven’t been able to get records from the medical droids.” 

Busybody, Kylo thought to himself.  He replied quickly, “It’s none of your business.” 

“You’re the Supreme Leader, your health, unfortunately, is everyone’s business,” replied Hux staunchly.  “If you’re too ill to fulfil your duties-”

“ _ You’ll  _ swoop in?” asked Kylo, looking down at Hux. 

“If we’re going to function then someone will have to,” said Hux evenly.  “It’s also not good for morale if I can’t give a status report. Some even question if you’re still alive.” 

“Tell them I’m fine, and I plan to lead an attack,” said Kylo. 

“Good, and I know precisely the place to send you,” said Hux, scrolling on his datapad. 

It seemed Hux had become overly familiar with him.  Kylo pinched Hux’s chin and forced him to look up in his eyes.  Kylo warned him with a growl, “I’m allowing you to make a suggestion, but you aren’t giving me orders.” 

Kylo felt Hux swallow before the General pulled his face back, phased more by the threat than the physical contact.  That was surprising to Kylo. He still bristled at accidental touches in crowded areas, but Hux didn’t have any physical reaction to speak of. 

“Well, if it pleases you, there’s Innsmouth,” said Hux, bringing up a projection of a planet. 

Kylo narrowed his eyes as he stared at it, “And why do I want go there?” 

Hux brought out a surprise that made Kylo’s blood run cold.  He saw the cuffs that Zibbit put on him and that had stayed on through his captivity.  Without hesitation he grabbed Hux by the throat. Hux dropped the cuffs and slapped his hand indignantly.  “Innsmouth is where they’re manufactured!” 

“Why do you have them!?” demanded Kylo.  Fear gripped him completely.  All he saw were the cuffs and his mind jumped back to the sickening feeling of losing the force and he panicked.  

“Tracking its origin!” Hux choked out. 

Kylo didn’t believe him.  He let go and seized the cuffs, pulling them as far from Hux as he could.  Hux reached out urgently, “No, don’t break them!” 

“Why!?” demanded Kylo.  “So you could use them on me!?” 

“No!  On the girl!” said Hux, practically pleading as he reached for them.  “Look! I altered them, I’ve changed the design.” 

On closer inspection they were different and had definitely been resized to fit someone with much slimmer wrists than his own.  Hux glared at Kylo, “I thought if nothing you’d learned that there are some situations where problems can’t be solved by choking me.” 

Kylo let him go.  Hux was right, if they did nothing but fight then nothing could be accomplished.  Hux had found out where the cuffs were made and had adjusted them to fit their enemy.  If they found Rey again they could incapacitate her before a fight even started, which could be their biggest advantage yet.  Hux had given him a tool to success, but it was a tool that Hux could just as easily use against him.  And he'd...he'd choked Hux, just like the General had said he would.  Kylo hadn't meant to, he'd panicked and...he hadn't wanted to do it.  He didn't like hurting Hux but seeing those cuffs had been...  

When Hux stopped being frightened he didn’t feel angry.  More than anything his energy felt annoyed, like he had been given an extra chore.  Thinking back to their time in the cell together, Hux mentioned being ‘used to it.’ Kylo had never stopped to wonder just how accustomed to being beaten Hux was.  Apparently enough to see being choked as a nuisance instead of something serious. It was wrong, there were better ways to curb Hux’s violent behaviour, but those cuffs… 

“Nobody is to have access to them without my supervision,” said Kylo.  “Especially you.”

Hux was upset by the order.  He sighed through his nose but didn’t verbally object.  He continued, “Innsmouth seems to be where Zibbit’s species originated.  They manufactured force-blocking technologies, but after the Clone Wars the industry was no longer in demand so it collapsed.  What Zibbit used on you was a very old model, from the Old Republic’s era.” 

“Again, why do I want to go there while we’re assaulting Nal Hutta?” asked Kylo. 

“Because you have a reason to go.  Their technology was used against you, and it’s a technology that had been legislated against by previous governments.  We’re making an example of the Hutts, but this is something I don’t think we can overlook,” explained Hux. 

Without saying it out loud Kylo caught his intentions.  Manufacturing of force-blockers needed to be halted so others couldn’t have access to them.  However, since Hux had a sample it was a technology that the First Order could adapt for themselves.  Hux was probably thinking of a way to phrase a new law that would make it all permissible. 

Still, Kylo had been determined to get back to the battlefield.  “Send someone else.” 

“It won’t have the same impact.  You are our leader and you were wronged.  It’s the best way to show how seriously we’re taking the situation, and how seriously we will take non-compliance,” said Hux.  “I’ve thought this through. I believe it’s our best course of action.” 

“Then you’re coming with me,” said Kylo.  Before the General could protest, Kylo added, “You were also… wronged.  It would make an even better case if the two of us were there.” 

Hux opened his mouth and closed it, trying to think of a rebuttal, but he seemed to slowly realize that Kylo had made a good point.  “I’ll find someone to direct the battles on Nal Hutta. We caught them quite unprepared so we just need to maintain our advantage.” 

Kylo was still going to put someone else in charge of the cuffs.  Hux would be far too tempted to replicate and use them. Looking down at Hux’s neck he felt a pang of guilt.  He had been so frightened by the sight of the cuffs he had lashed out. Any fear that Hux had of being choked had been confirmed.  As Kylo thought of a way to apologize without apologizing in a way Hux would accept something caught his eye. “Your neck…” 

“I bruise easily from strangulation attempts,” said Hux facetiously. 

“No, the back,” said Kylo, reaching to brush the hair from Hux’s nape. 

There was a thin pink line.  Something had cut into him and the flesh was in the process of healing.  Hux shivered slightly and said, “My tracker took a lot of damage. It was emitting its signal sporadically.  It needed to be replaced. You might consider getting an implant as well.” 

Now that Kylo had seen the importance of being located quickly it was something that he was going to consider, even if it meant Hux could know his location at any time.  If he ever wound up captured again it might be his only hope in getting out. He traced the line of raised flesh on Hux’s neck and felt the familiar lump under his skin. “About what happened in there… I didn’t want to do that to you.” 

“I know,” said Hux plainly, remaining still as his nape was examined. 

Kylo hadn’t expected him to be so blunt about it.  He squeezed Hux’s neck, trying to be assuring and apologetic.  Hux was incredibly tense and all the muscles in his neck were tight as bowstrings.  It was no surprise, Kylo had grabbed him roughly twice. The harsh and then gentle treatment must have been confusing and frightening.  “You really stood up for me.” 

“It seemed the best course of action,” said Hux, his words getting quicker, nearly blurring together.  “We did what we had to do.” 

“You did more than you had to,” Kylo admitted.  “And I think you know it.” 

Hux turned, looking confused and suspicious.  Kylo stroked his finger over the wound again. “You didn’t have to try to comfort me.  That didn’t benefit you, but you did it anyways. I won’t ask why, you won’t tell me the truth and I know it.” 

There was no easy way to phrase it.  Hux had suffered with him, Hux knew what happened and so he was the only person in the galaxy who could understand.  Hux made him less lonely, as dangerous as the man was. Kylo didn’t know how to ask him to stay and help him process what had happened.  Hux didn’t trust him either, with good reason. He also didn’t know how to promote Hux without it looking like the same system Tarrob had used, rewarding a desired behaviour in favourites, or having Hux think it was a reward for sex. 

“It’s something nobody else in the Order has done for me.  No one. And we need a Grand Marshall,” explained Kylo. 

Now Hux was even more suspicious and confused.  Hesitantly he turned away and asked, “Is this a joke?” 

The Force around Hux was filled with longing.  The second Kylo had put the new title on the table Hux began craving it.  Acceptance seemed to be on the tip of his tongue but he kept quiet, unwilling to take the reward for fear of it being a trap.  Kylo shook his head, “It’s not a joke. It’s yours if you want it.” 

“I thought you didn’t trust me,” said Hux. “You just tried to strangle me because you don’t trust me with the blockers.”  

“I don’t,” said Kylo.  The promotion was still for the best.  Debts were squared and Hux was kept within monitoring distance.  “I suppose you want a ceremony.” 

“At least an official announcement,” said Hux, though Kylo sensed that a massive ceremony where everyone was forced to acknowledge Hux’s position would make him very, very happy. 

Still, Hux remained suspicious.  Kylo felt a bit like he was trying to befriend a beaten, feral animal, coaxing it with food so he could try and catch it.  Hux seemed to mentally inch closer, drawn by the idea of a promotion, before retreating into doubt and recent memories of being trained with rewards and old memories of humiliation and beatings. 

“You don’t want me as your Grand Marshall, you hate me,” accused Hux.  “What is this really about? Are you making fun of me?” 

“I do hate you,” admitted Kylo.  “But this isn’t a joke. I thought of it while we were locked up together.  You’ll do whatever you have to protect the First Order. I hate you, but you’re the person best suited to the position.  We’re not going to survive if we let personal feelings get in the way of our recovery.” 

Hux mentally inched forward again, so close to taking his hard earned reward.  There was one last barrier and Kylo could read it clearly. Would this offer have been on the table without sex?  If he said yes would Kylo expect more? That was the furthest thing from Kylo’s mind. He wasn’t interested in being intimate with anyone until he’d moved on from what happened.  Of course, Hux couldn’t sense any of this and was too much of an idiot to be as empathetic as Kylo wanted. 

“So?” asked Kylo. 

“Perhaps we should wait until after Innsmouth to announce it,” suggested Hux.  “It wouldn’t be good for the Supreme Leader and Grand Marshall to both be absent so suddenly after such a change.  Not to mention a little bit suspect.” 

And the ceremony could be bigger with more time for preparations.  Hux wasn’t thinking of that but Kylo knew he would like it. Hux was still concerned about whether or not Kylo was promoting him for sex, but his desire for power trumped his fears.  There had to be a way to show him that Kylo wasn’t interested in that. Not now. Maybe if Hux was open to it when enough time had passed, when they could both put everything behind them, but now wasn’t the time.  In the meantime he had to prove to Hux that this was purely about settling debts. 

Kylo was nearly certain he’d regret asking, but he persisted, “Or is there something else you’d want?” 

Hux seemed surprised at that and asked, “For what?” 

“For what you did, trying to help, keeping me safe as you could,” explained Kylo. 

A look of shock crossed Hux’s features as he retorted, “We did what we had to do.” 

“There were things that you did that weren’t just for survival.  I owe you and don’t plan to stay in your debt. So, if titles won’t make you happy, if there’s something more that will settle the score between us, tell me what it is,” said Kylo. 

He was prepared for anything.  A little throne to sit on or a diadem to wear.  A change in uniform with white robes like the admirals.  Something gaudy or showy for Hux to display for his underlings and command their attention for a moment. 

Instead Hux opened up his arms awkwardly.  “You’re the only one who understands it, so…just promise not to tell.” 

“Like I want anyone to-” Kylo began. 

“Not that.  About…” Hux tried to explain, opening his arms a bit more. 

So it wasn’t just Kylo.  After everything that had happened nobody had held Hux either.  Kylo couldn’t believe it was something that Hux wanted, but the man was human after all.  If only he’d known sooner Kylo could have gotten some relief. 

He wrapped Hux up in his arms and sighed, “You’re ridiculous.” 

“No more ridiculous than you,” said Hux, burying himself in Kylo’s chest.

And for a few moments there was peace between them.  Kylo could feel Hux's emotions, his need for someone to acknowledge his suffering being satisfied.  There was more though, regrets over being unable to escape sooner, embarrassment about needing physical comfort and... Kylo couldn't believe it when he felt it.  The regret and embarrassment went even deeper.  Not just about surface concerns and missed opportunities.  

He regretted what Tarrob had done, that their alliance was over and he would be alone again.  

Hux had missed him too.  

"I should go now," the General said, gently pushing back to allow himself to slip away.  He was too conflicted to ask for more, the same way Kylo had been.  

As Hux attempted to rush away through the blast doors, Kylo decided to trot after him.  Maybe it wasn't too late.  Maybe there was a way to salvage a small part of their truce.  They really were on the same page, and all the other had to cling to.  

Kylo felt the lightest he had in days as he irately called, "Hey Hux, wait up!"  


End file.
